Tangled
by Casandra D' Everlak
Summary: [AU][OoC]Peeta Mellark es un ganador. Guapo y arrogante hace ofertas empresariales multimillonarios y seduce a las mujeres mas bellas de Nueva York con solo una sonrisa. Tiene amigos leales y una familia indulgente. Entonces, ¿por qué ha estado encerrado en su apartamento por siete días sintiéndose miserable y deprimido?... Katniss Everdeen es...
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES…**

La historia es POV Peeta, y es OoC (Out of Character) por parte de los personajes como protagonistas y personajes secundarios, también es AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno)… Y por último la historia no es mía es una adaptación de libro de Emma Chase y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins…

-.-

**SINOPSIS.**

Peeta Mellark es un ganador. Guapo y arrogante, hace tratos de negocios multimillonarios y seduce a las más hermosas mujeres de Nueva York con sólo una sonrisa. Tiene amigos leales y una familia indulgente. ¿Entonces por qué ha estado encerrado en su departamento con las persianas cerradas miserable y deprimido?

Él te dirá que tiene gripe.

Pero todos sabemos que eso no es realmente cierto.

Katniss Everdeen es brillante, hermosa y ambiciosa. Se rehúsa a dejar que nada, ni nadie, estropee su camino al éxito. Cuando Katniss es contratada como la nueva socia de la firma de banca de inversiones del padre de Peeta, cada aspecto de la vida del galante mujeriego es lanzado en picada. La competencia profesional que ella provoca es desconcertante, la atracción de él hacia ella distrae, su fracaso en atraerla a su cama es desesperante.

Entonces, justo cuando Peeta está en la cúspide de tener todo lo que quiere, su abrumadora confianza amenaza con arruinarlo todo. ¿Será capaz de desenmarañar sus sentimientos de lujuria y cariño, frustración y plenitud? ¿Se mostrará a la altura del más importante desafío de su vida?

¿Podrá Peeta Mellark ganar en el amor?

_**TANGLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

¿Ves ese bulto sin bañar y sin afeitar en el sofá? ¿El hombre con la sucia camiseta gris y pantalones rotos?

Ese soy yo, Peeta Mellark.

No suelo ser así. Es decir, ese no soy yo en realidad.

En la vida real, estoy arreglado, mi barbilla está afeitada, y mi cabello rubio está peinado hacia atrás en los lados de un modo que me han dicho me hace ver peligroso pero profesional. Mis trajes son hechos a medida. Uso zapatos de vestir que cuestan más que tu renta.

¿Mi departamento? Sí, en el que estoy ahora mismo. Las cortinas están cerradas, y los muebles brillan con un tinte azulado por la televisión. Las mesas y el piso están cubiertos con botellas de cerveza, cajas de pizza y botes vacíos de helado.

Este no es mi verdadero departamento. En el que suelo vivir está impecable; tengo una chica que viene dos veces a la semana. Y tiene cada comodidad moderna, cada juguete de niño-grande que puedas imaginar: sonido envolvente, altavoces satelitales y una gran pantalla de plasma que haría que cualquier hombre cayera de rodillas pidiendo más. La decoración es moderna, un montón de acero inoxidable negro, y cualquiera que entra sabe que ahí vive un hombre.

Entonces, como decía… lo que ven ahora mismo no es mi verdadero yo. Tengo un refriado.

Influenza.

¿Has notado que algunas de las peores enfermedades en la historia tienen un nombre lírico? Palabras como malaria, diarrea, cólera. ¿Crees que hacen eso a propósito? ¿Para que sea un modo amigable de decir que te sientes como algo que ha salido del trasero de un perro?

Influenza. Tiene un agradable timbre al decirlo, si lo dices lo suficiente.

Al menos estoy bastante seguro que eso es lo que tengo. Es por eso que he estado refugiado en mi departamento los últimos siete días. Es por eso que apagué mi teléfono, es por eso que sólo me he parado del sofá para usar el baño o traer la comida que ordeno del chico de las entregas.

¿Cuánto dura el resfrío de todos modos? ¿Diez días? ¿Un mes? El mío comenzó hace una semana. Mi alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana, como siempre. Pero en lugar de levantarme de la cama para ir a la oficina en donde soy una estrella, lancé el reloj al otro lado de la habitación, rompiéndolo como el día del juicio final.

Era molesto de todos modos. Estúpido reloj. Estúpido pitido.

Me di la vuelta y me volví a dormir. Cuando finalmente arrastré mi trasero fuera de la cama, me sentía débil y con náuseas. Mi pecho dolía; mi cabeza también. ¿Lo ves?... un resfrío, ¿cierto? Ya no pude dormir, así que me planté aquí, en mi confiable sofá. Era tan cómodo que decidí quedarme justo ahí. Toda la semana. Mirando los grandes éxitos de Will Ferrell en la televisión.

Anchorman: La Leyenda de Ron Burgundy está justo ahora. La he visto tres veces hoy, pero todavía no me he reído. Ni una vez. Quizás la cuarta vez sea la vencida, ¿eh?

Ahora hay un golpeteo en mi puerta.

Maldito portero. ¿Para qué demonios está aquí? Lo va a lamentar cuando reciba mi propina de Navidad este año, puedes apostar tu trasero.

Ignoró el golpeteo, aunque vuelve a sonar.

Y de nuevo.

— ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Oh no.

Es _La Perra_. También conocida como mi hermana, Johanna.

Cuando digo la palabra perra la digo del modo más cariñoso posible, lo juro. Pero es lo que ella es. Exigente, obstinada, implacable. Voy a matar a mi portero.

—Si no abres esta puerta, Peeta, voy a llamar a la policía para que la tire abajo. ¡Lo juro por Dios!

¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Agarro la almohada que ha estado en mi regazo desde que el resfrío comenzó. Entierro la cara en ella e inhalo profundo. Huele a vainilla y lavanda. Fresco, limpio y adictivo.

— ¡Peeta! ¿Me escuchas?

Pongo la almohada sobre mi cabeza. No porque huele a… ella… sino para bloquear el golpeteo que continua en mi puerta.

— ¡Estoy sacando mi teléfono! ¡Estoy marcando! —la voz de Johanna es aguda por la advertencia, y sé que no está jugando.

Suspiro profundamente y me obligo a mí mismo a pararme del sofá. La caminata a la puerta lleva tiempo; cada paso de mis piernas tiesas y doloridas es un esfuerzo.

_Maldito resfriado._

Abro la puerta y me preparo para la ira de _La Perra_. Está sosteniendo contra su oído el último iPhone con una mano perfectamente cuidada. Su pelo oscuro está recogido hacia atrás en un simple pero elegante moño, y un bolso verde oscuro cuelga de su hombro, del mismo tono que su falda Johanna es aficionada a la combinación.

Tras ella, viéndose apropiadamente contrito en su arrugado traje azul marino, está mi mejor amigo y colega, Finnick Odair.

Te perdono, Portero. Es Finnick quien debe morir.

— ¡Jesucristo! —grita Johanna horrorizada—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Te dije que éste no era el verdadero yo.

No le contesto. No tengo la energía. Sólo dejo la puerta abierta y caigo boca abajo sobre mi sofá. Es suave y cálido, pero firme.

Te amo, sofá— ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho? Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Aunque mis ojos están enterrados en la almohada, percibo a Johanna y Finnick entrando lentamente al departamento. Imagino la sorpresa en sus rostros por la condición del departamento. Echo un vistazo fuera de mi capullo y veo que el ojo de mi mente dio en el blanco.

— ¿Peeta? —la escucho preguntar, pero esta vez hay preocupación entrelazada a lo largo de la corta sílaba.

Después está cabreada de nuevo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Finnick, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara esto?

— ¡No lo había visto, Johanna! —dice Finnick rápidamente. ¿Lo ves? Él también le tiene miedo a La Perra—. Vine todos los días. A mí no me abría la puerta.

Percibo que el sofá se hunde cuando ella se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Peeta? —dice en voz baja. Siento su mano pasar suavemente por la parte de atrás de mi cabello—. ¿Cariño?

Su voz suena tan dolorosamente preocupada, me recuerda a mi madre. Cuando era un niño y estaba enfermo en casa, mamá venía a mi cuarto con chocolate caliente y sopa en una bandeja. Me besaba la frente para ver si aún estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor. El recuerdo y los parecidos actos de Johanna trajeron humedad a mis ojos cerrados.

¿Soy un desastre o qué?

—Estoy bien, Johanna —le digo, aunque no estoy seguro de si me oye. Mi voz está perdida en la almohada con el dulce aroma—. Estoy resfriado.

Escucho el abrir de una caja de pizza y un gemido cuando el hedor de queso podrido y salsa fluye del recipiente.

—No es precisamente la dieta de alguien con un resfriado, Hermanito.

Escucho además que arrastran con los pies botellas de cerveza y basura, y sé que ella está empezando a arreglar el desorden. No soy el único fanático de la limpieza en mi familia.

— ¡Oh, esto simplemente está mal! —inhala bruscamente, y, a juzgar por el hedor que se une a al aroma de la pizza podrida, estoy pensando que acaba de abrir un envase de helado de hace tres días que no estaba tan vacío como yo creía.

—Peeta —sacude mis hombros suavemente. Me rindo y me siento, frotando el cansancio de mis ojos mientras lo hago—. Háblame —implora—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras miro la afligida expresión de mi gran perra hermana, soy lanzado veintidós años atrás en el tiempo. Tengo seis años de edad y mi hámster, Sr. Puzles, acaba de morir. Y al igual que ese día, la dolorosa verdad es arrancada de mis pulmones.

—Finalmente pasó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que has estado deseando que me pase todos estos años —susurré—. Me enamoré.

Alzo la vista para ver la silueta de una sonrisa. Es lo que ella siempre había querido para mí. Ha estado casada con Gale por siempre, ha estado enamorada de él incluso más tiempo. Así que nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el modo en que vivo mi vida y no puede esperar para que yo siente cabeza. Para que encuentre a alguien que cuide de mí, del modo en que ella cuida de Gale. Del modo en que nuestra madre aún cuida de nuestro papá.

Pero le dije que nunca pasaría… no era lo que yo quería. ¿Por qué llevar un libro a la librería? ¿Por qué llevar arena a la playa? ¿Por qué comprar la vaca cuando consigues gratis la leche?

¿Comienzas a ver el punto aquí?

Así que, la veo comenzar a sonreír cuando, con una voz tímida que ni siquiera reconozco, digo: —Va a casarse con alguien más. Ella no… ella no me quiere a mí, Johanna.

La compasión se extiende por el rostro de mi hermana, como mermelada en un pan. Y después determinación. Porque Johanna es una persona que arregla. Puede destapar caños, parchar paredes abolladas y remover manchas de cualquier alfombra. Ya sé lo que pasa por su cabeza en este momento: si su hermanito está roto, ella solamente lo volverá a recomponer.

Desearía que fuera tan fácil. Pero no creo que todo el pegamento del mundo vaya a volver a recomponer mi corazón.

¿Mencioné que también tengo algo de poeta?

—Está bien. Podemos arreglar esto, Peeta.

¿Conozco a mi hermana o qué?

—Ve a tomar una larga ducha caliente. Limpiaré este desastre. Después, vamos a salir. Los tres.

—No puedo salir _— ¿no ha estado escuchando?_ —. Estoy resfriado.

Sonríe compasivamente.

—Necesitas una buena comida caliente. Y una ducha. Entonces te sentirás mejor.

Tal vez ella tiene razón. Dios sabe que lo que he estado haciendo durante estos últimos siete días no me ha hecho sentir mejor. Me encojo de hombros y me levanto para hacer lo que ella dice. Como un niño de cuatro años con su mantita, me llevo mi preciada almohada conmigo.

En mi camino al baño, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo pasó todo. Una vez tuve una buena vida. Una vida perfecta. Y luego todo se fue a la mierda.

Oh… ¿quieres saber cómo? ¿Quieres escuchar mi tragedia? De acuerdo. Todo comenzó hace unos meses, en una noche de sábado normal.

Bueno, normal para mí de todos modos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuatro meses antes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Joder, sí. Se siente bien. Sí, así.

¿Ven a ese hombre traje negro, endemoniadamente guapo? ¿Sí, el que está recibiendo una mamada de la atractiva pelirroja en el compartimento del baño? Ese soy yo. El verdadero yo. YAR: Yo Antes del Resfriado.

—Dios, nena, voy a correrme.

Congelemos la imagen por un segundo.

Para aquellas mujeres ahí afuera que están escuchando, déjenme darles un consejo gratis: ¿si un hombre que acaban de conocer en un club les dice nena, cariño, ángel, o cualquier otra expresión cariñosa? No cometan el error de pensar que le gustas tanto que ya está pensando en apodos cariñosos.

Es porque no puede o no le importa recordar tu verdadero nombre.

Y ninguna chica quiere ser llamada por el nombre equivocado cuando está de rodillas haciéndote una mamada en el baño de hombres. Así que, sólo para estar seguros, me incliné por nena.

¿Su nombre real? ¿Acaso importa?

—Joder, nena, me corro.

Aparta la boca con un pop y lo atrapa como una de las ligas mayores mientras acabo en su mano. Después, voy al lavabo para limpiarme y subirme el cierre. La pelirroja me mira con una sonrisa mientras se enjuaga la boca con una botella de enjuague bucal tamaño viaje que saca de su bolso.

Encantador.

— ¿Qué tal una bebida? —pregunta, en lo que pienso ella considera una voz sensual.

Pero he aquí un dato para ti… una vez que término, término. No soy el tipo de hombre que monta dos veces la misma montaña rusa. Una vez es suficiente, y después la emoción se va y también el interés.

Pero, mi madre sí me educó para ser un caballero.

—Claro, encanto. Ve a buscar una mesa, nos compraré algo del bar —pelirroja puso bastante esfuerzo en hacerme una mamada, después de todo. Se ha ganado una bebida.

Después de abandonar el baño, se dirige a una mesa, y yo voy hacia el oh-tan-atestado bar. Sí mencioné que era sábado por la noche, ¿cierto? Y esto es REM. No, no R.E.M—rem, como en sueño REM, como cuando duermes. ¿Comprendes?

Es el mejor club en Nueva York. Bueno, al menos esta noche lo es. Para la siguiente semana será algún otro club. Pero la ubicación no importa. El guion siempre es el mismo. Cada fin de semana mis amigos y yo venimos aquí juntos pero nos vamos separados— y nunca solos.

No me mires así. No soy un mal tipo. No miento; no embauco a las mujeres con floridas palabras sobre un futuro juntos y amor a primera vista. Voy directo al grano. Busco pasar un buen rato, por una noche, y así se los hago saber. Eso es mejor que el noventa por ciento de los otros hombres aquí, créeme. Y la mayoría de las chicas aquí están buscando lo mismo que yo.

De acuerdo, tal vez eso no exactamente cierto. Pero no puedo evitarlo si ellas me ven, me joden, y de repente quieren dar a luz a mis hijos. Ese no es mi problema. Como dije, les digo cómo son las cosas, les hago pasar un buen rato y luego les pago el viaje a casa en taxi. Gracias, buenas noches. No me llames, porque tan seguro como la mierda que yo no voy a llamarte.

Finalmente pasando por entre la multitud del bar, ordeno dos bebidas. Me tomo un momento para mirar los cuerpos retorciéndose y girando, fundidos el uno en el otro en la pista de baile mientras la música vibra por todos lados.

Y entonces la veo, a cuatro metros y medio de donde estoy parado, esperando pacientemente pero viéndose un poco incómoda entre la masa con brazos levantados, ondeando dinero, deseosos de alcohol tratando de conseguir la atención del barman.

¿Te dije que soy poético, cierto? La verdad es que, no siempre lo fui. No hasta ese momento. Ella es magnífica, angelical, preciosa. Elige una palabra, cualquier maldita palabra. La línea de su trasero es, por un momento, me olvido cómo respirar.

Su cabello es largo y castaño y brilla incluso en la tenue luz del club. Lleva un vestido rojo sin espalda, sexy pero con clase, que acentúa cada curva perfectamente tonificada. Su boca es llena y exuberante, con labios que ruegan por ser violados.

Y sus ojos. Dulce madre de Dios. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos e infinitamente grises. Imagino esos ojos mirándome hacia arriba mientras toma mi polla en su cálida boquita. El apéndice en cuestión despierta a la vida inmediatamente con el pensamiento. Tengo que tenerla.

Rápidamente me acerco, decidiendo aquí y ahora que ella es la afortunada mujer que tendrá el placer de mi compañía por lo que resta de la noche. Y qué placer pienso hacerlo.

Llegando justo cuando ella abre la boca para ordenar una bebida, intervengo con: —La dama va a tomar… —la miro para conjeturar lo que estaría tomando. Ese es uno de mis talentos. Algunas personas son bebedores de cerveza, otros de whisky con soda, otros de vino añejo, otros de brandy o dulce champaña. Y siempre puedo decir quién toma qué… siempre—… un Veramonte Merlot, 32003.

Ella se gira hacia mí con una ceja levantada, y sus ojos me evalúan de pies a cabeza. Decidiendo que no soy un perdedor, dice:

—Eres bueno.

Sonrío.

—Veo que mi reputación me precede. Sí, lo soy. Y tú eres hermosa.

Se sonroja. En verdad sus mejillas adquieren un maldito color rosado y aparta la mirada. ¿Quién se sonroja todavía? Es condenadamente adorable.

—Así que, ¿qué dices si buscamos un lugar más cómodo… y privado? ¿Para que podamos conocernos mejor?

Sin vacilar, contesta:

—Estoy aquí con mis amigas. Estamos celebrando. No suelo venir a lugares como éste.

— ¿Qué celebramos?

—Acabo de terminar mi MAE y empiezo un nuevo trabajo el lunes.

— ¿En serio? Qué coincidencia. Soy un administrador por mi cuenta. ¿Tal vez hayas oído de mi empresa? ¿Mellark, Hawthorne y Odair? — Somos la mejor banca especializada de inversiones en la ciudad, así que estoy seguro de que está debidamente impresionada.

Hagamos una pausa aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Viste el redondeo de la preciosa boca de la mujer cuando le dije en dónde trabajo? ¿Viste que abrió los ojos como platos? Eso debería haberme dicho algo.

Pero no lo noté a tiempo… estaba demasiado ocupado echando un vistazo a sus tetas. Son perfectas, por cierto. Más pequeñas de lo que normalmente elijo, no más que un puño. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, un puño es todo lo que necesitas.

Mi punto es, recuerdan esa mirada de sorpresa… tendrá sentido más tarde. Ahora, de regreso a la conversación.

—Tenemos mucho en común —digo—. Ambos estamos en los negocios, a ambos nos gusta un buen vino tinto… creo que nos debemos a nosotros mismos ver a dónde nos podría llevar esto esta noche.

Se ríe. Es un sonido mágico.

Ahora debería explicar algo aquí. Con cualquier otra mujer, en cualquier otra noche, para entonces ya estaría en un taxi, con mi mano en su vestido y mi boca haciéndola gemir. Sin dudas. Para mí, esto es trabajar por ello. Y muy extrañamente, es algo excitante.

—Soy Peeta, por cierto —extiendo la mano—. ¿Y tú eres?

Levanta su mano.

—Comprometida.

Decidido, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos, rozándolos tan ligeramente con mi lengua. Veo a mi reacia belleza tratar de suprimir un escalofrío, y sé, que a pesar de sus palabras, estoy consiguiéndola.

Verás, no soy del tipo que en verdad escucha lo que la gente dice. Presto atención a cómo lo dicen. Puedes aprender un montón de alguien si sólo te tomas el tiempo de mirar el modo en que se mueven, el cambio en sus ojos, la elevación y caída de su voz.

Ojos de Cervatillo puede que me esté diciendo que no… ¿pero su cuerpo? Su cuerpo está gritando, _Sí, sí, fóllame en el bar_. En el lapso de tres minutos, me ha dicho por qué está aquí, qué hace para vivir, y me ha permitido acariciar su mano. Esos no son los actos de una mujer que no está interesada… son los actos de una mujer que no quiere estar interesada.

Y definitivamente puedo trabajar con eso.

Estoy a punto de opinar de su anillo de compromiso; el diamante es tan pequeño que incluso en una inspección de cerca, no puede ser ubicado. Pero no quiero ofenderla. Dijo que acaba de graduarse. Tengo amigos que tienen que pasar por la escuela de negocios, y los préstamos pueden ser aplastantes.

Así que me inclino por una táctica diferente: honestidad. —Incluso mejor. ¿No vienes a lugares como estos? No tengo relaciones amorosas. Encajamos perfectamente. Deberíamos explorar más esta conexión, ¿no crees?

Se ríe de nuevo, y nuestras bebidas llegan. Ella toma la suya.

—Gracias por la bebida. Debería regresar con mis amigas ahora. Ha sido un placer.

Le doy una rápida sonrisa, incapaz de contenerme a mí mismo.

—Nena, si me dejas sacarte de aquí, le daré a la palabra placer un significado completamente nuevo.

Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, como si estuviera consintiendo a un niño malhumorado. Después grita por encima de su hombro mientras se aleja:

—Que tenga una buena noche, Sr. Mellark.

Como dije, normalmente soy un hombre observador. Sherlock Holmes y yo, podríamos juntarnos. Pero estoy tan cautivado por la vista de ese dulce trasero, que no logro verlo al principio.

¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Captaste el pequeño detalles que pasé de largo?

Así es. Me llamó "Sr. Mellark"… pero nunca le dije mi apellido. Recuerda eso también.

Por el momento, dejo que la misteriosa mujer de pelo castaño se retire. Pienso soltarle algo la cuerda, después recoger el sedal: anzuelo, cuerda y atrapada. Planeo perseguirla el resto de la noche si tengo que hacerlo.

Sencillamente ella es así de malditamente sexy.

Pero entonces Pelirroja, síp la del baño de hombres, me encuentra.

— ¡Ahí estás! Pensé que te había perdido —empuja su cuerpo contra mi costado y frota mi brazo íntimamente—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ah, gracias—pero no gracias. Pelirroja rápidamente se ha convertido en un débil recuerdo. Mi mira está fijada en mejores, más intrigantes prospectos. Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando otra pelirroja aparece junto a ella.

—Esta es mi hermana, Mandy. Le hablé de ti. Ella piensa que los tres podríamos… tú sabes… pasar un buen rato.

Mi mirada se vuelve hacia la hermana de la Pelirroja— su gemela, de hecho. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis planes cambian. Lo sé, lo sé… dije que no monto la misma montaña rusa dos veces. ¿Pero montañas rusas gemelas?

Déjame decirte, ningún hombre dejaría pasar un viaje como ese.


	2. Chapter 2

Adaptación de la obra de Emma Chase y los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins…

_**TANGLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

¿He dicho que amo mi trabajo?

Si mi firma fuera las Ligas Mayores de Béisbol, yo sería el MVP5. Soy socio en una de las mejores bancas de inversión en la ciudad de Nueva York, especializada en medios de comunicación y tecnología. Sí, sí, mi padre y sus amigos más cercanos comenzaron la firma. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya partido el trasero para llegar adonde estoy... porque lo hice. Tampoco quiere decir que no como, respiro y duermo trabajo para ganarme la reputación que tengo, porque lo hago.

¿Ahora te preguntas qué es lo que hace un banquero como yo? Bueno, ¿conoces la escena de Pretty Woman, cuando Richard Gere le dice a Julia Roberts que su compañía compra otras y las vende pieza por pieza? Soy el que le ayuda a hacer eso. Gestiono los tratos, redacto los contratos, manejo la diligencia debida, hago los convenios de crédito, y muchas otras cosas que estoy seguro no tienes interés en escuchar.

Ahora probablemente te estas preguntando ¿por qué un hombre como yo está citando una película para chicas como Pretty Woman?

La respuesta es simple: Mientras crecía, mi madre les impuso a sus jóvenes hijos la "noche de película familiar" cada semana. A _La Perra_ le tocaba elegir la mencionada proyección cada dos semanas. Pasó por toda esa obsesión con Julia Roberts y me lo metió por la garganta por, digamos, un año. Puedo recitar la maldita cosa textualmente. Aunque tengo que admitir que… Richard Gere. Es condenadamente genial.

Ahora de regreso al trabajo.

La mejor parte de ello es la emoción que siento cuando cierro un trato, un muy buen trato. Es como ganar en el blackjack en un casino de Las Vegas. Es como ser elegido por Jenna Jameson para estar en su siguiente película porno. No hay nada—_y me refiero a nada_— mejor.

Hago la prospección de mis clientes, les recomiendo cuáles movimientos deberían hacer. Sé cuáles compañías se mueren por ser compradas y cuáles necesitan una toma hostil. Soy el que tiene la información privilegiada sobre cuál magnate de los medios de comunicación está listo para saltar del Puente Brooklyn porque gastó demasiado de las ganancias de la compañía en costosas prostitutas.

La competencia por los clientes es feroz. Tienes que seducirlos, hacerlos desearte, hacerles creer que nadie más puede hacer por ellos lo que tú puedes. Es como follar. Pero en lugar de conseguir un pedazo de trasero al final del día, consigo un gran y gordo cheque. Hago dinero para mis clientes y para mí… montones de dinero.

Los hijos de los socios de mi padre también trabajan aquí, Finnick Odair y Gale Hawthorne. Sí, _ese_ Gale: el marido de La Perra. Al igual que nuestros padres, nosotros tres crecimos juntos, fuimos juntos a la escuela, y ahora trabajamos en la firma juntos. Los viejos nos dejan el verdadero trabajo. Ellos vienen de vez en cuando, para sentir como si aún estuvieran manejando las cosas, y después se dirigen al club campestre para meterse en un juego de golf por la tarde.

Finnick y Gale también son buenos en el trabajo, no me malinterpretes. Pero yo soy la estrella. Soy el tiburón. Soy el que piden los clientes y al que temen las compañías que se hunden. Ellos lo saben y yo también.

La mañana del lunes estoy en mi oficina a las nueve a.m., igual que siempre. Mi secretaria, la pequeña rubia ardiente con buenos senos, ya está ahí, lista con mi programa para el día, mis mensajes del fin de semana, y la mejor taza de café en el área tri-estatal.

No, a ella no la he follado.

No es que no me encantaría. Créeme, si no trabajara para mí, golpearía eso más duro que Mohammed Ali.

Pero tengo reglas… valores morales, se podría decir. Uno de ellos es no joder en la oficina. No cago donde como, no follo donde trabajo. Sin olvidar los problemas por acoso sexual que acarrearía; sólo no es bueno para el negocio. Es poco profesional.

Así que, porque Delly es la única mujer aparte de mis familiares consanguíneos con la que tengo interacciones platónicas, es también la única miembro del sexo opuesto a la que he considerado mi amiga. Tenemos una fabulosa relación laboral. Delly es simplemente… maravillosa.

Esa es otra razón por la que no la jodería incluso si estuviera de piernas abiertas en el escritorio suplicando por ello. Lo creas o no, una buena secretaría, una verdaderamente buena, es difícil de encontrar. He tenido chicas trabajando para mí que eran más tontas que una cubeta de barro. He tenido otras que creían que podrían lograrlo con sólo trabajar sobre sus espaldas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Esas eran las chicas que quería conocer en un bar en un sábado por la noche, no del tipo que quería contestando mis teléfonos los lunes por la mañana.

¿Así que ahora que tienes una pequeña percepción? Regresemos a mi descenso al infierno.

—Moví tu almuerzo con Mecha de la una en punto a una reunión a las cuatro de nuevo —me dice Delly mientras me pasa un montón de mensajes.

_Mierda._

Mecha Communications es un conglomerado de comunicaciones multibillonario. He estado trabajando en su compra de una cadena de cable hispano-hablante por meses, y el CEO, Radolpho Scucini, es siempre más receptivo con el estómago lleno.

— ¿Por qué?

Me tendió un folder.

—Hoy… almuerzo en la sala de conferencias. Tu padre presentará al nuevo socio. Sabes cómo es con estas cosas.

¿Has visto Un Cuento de Navidad? Por supuesto que sí, alguna versión de él en algún canal, en algún lado, cada día antes de Navidad. Bueno, ¿has visto cuando el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada lleva a Scrooge de regreso en el tiempo a cuando era joven y feliz? ¿Y que tenía ese jefe, Fezziwig, el tipo gordo que daba las grandes fiestas? Sí, ese tipo. Ese es mi padre.

Mi papá ama esta compañía y ve a todos sus empleados como una extensa familia. Busca cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta en la oficina. Fiestas de cumpleaños, baby showers, almuerzo por Día de Gracias, buffets por el Día del Presidente, cenas por el Día de Colón… ¿necesito continuar?

Es un milagro que cualquier trabajo actual se consiga lleva a cabo.

¿Y Navidad? Olvídate. Las fiestas de Navidad de mi padre son legendarias. Todo el mundo regresa a su casa borracho. Algunas personas no regresan a casa en absoluto. El año pasado atrapamos a diez empleados de una banca rival tratando de colarse, sólo porque la velada es así de condenadamente fantástica. Y todo se hace para conseguir la atmosfera, la vibra, que mi padre desea en esta firma.

Él ama a sus empleados, y ellos lo aman a él. Devoción, lealtad… lo tenemos por montones. Eso forma parte de lo que nos hace los mejores. Porque la gente que trabaja aquí más que nada vendería a su primogénito por mi viejo.

Aun así, hay días, como hoy, cuando necesito el tiempo para cortejar a un cliente, que estas celebraciones pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Mi mañana del lunes está llena, así que voy a mi escritorio y comienzo a trabajar. Luego, antes de que pueda parpadear, es la una en punto y me dirijo a la sala de conferencias. Veo una cabeza familiar con brillante cabello naranja unida a un cuerpo de complexión baja y fornida. Ese sería Jack O'Shay. Jack comenzó en la firma hace seis años, el mismo año que yo. Es un buen hombre y colega frecuente los fines de semana. A su lado está Finnick, hablando animadamente mientras pasa una gran mano por su cabello cobrizo.

Tomo mi comida del buffet y me uno a ellos justo cuando Finnick está contando su noche del sábado.

—Así que entonces ella saca unas esposas y un látigo. ¡Un maldito látigo! Pensé que iba a perder el control ahí mismo, lo juro por Dios. Es decir… ella fue a un convento… ¡de hecho estudió para ser una condenada monja, hombre!

—Te lo dije, las tranquilas siempre están metidas en algo pervertido —comenta Jack con una risa.

Finnick vuelve sus ojos color verde mar hacia Gale y le dice:

—En serio, amigo. Tienes que venir con nosotros. Sólo una vez, te lo ruego.

Sonrío con suficiencia porque sé qué es lo que viene exactamente.

—Lo siento, ¿conoces a mi esposa? —inquiere Gale, su frente arrugada por la confusión.

—No seas tan coñazo —Jack le da un ligero codazo en las costillas—. Dile que vas a jugar cartas o algo así. Vive un poco.

—Ciiiierrto. Y cuando ella lo descubra, y Johanna definitivamente lo hará, te lo aseguro, me servirá mis pelotas en una bandeja de plata. Con una buena salsa de mantequilla con ajo para dipear a un lado y un buen Chianti.

Hace un sonido de sorber à la Hannibal Lecter que me hace reír a carcajadas.

—Además —alardea, estirando las manos sobre su cabeza—, tengo filete mignon en casa, chicos. No estoy interesado en sándwiches de chile con carne.

—Cobarde —dice Finnick tosiendo, mientras Jack sacude la cabeza hacia mi cuñado y dice:

—Incluso un buen filete se vuelve viejo si lo comes todos los días.

—No —se defiende Gale de forma insinuante—, si lo cocinas de forma diferente cada vez. Mi nena sabe cómo mantener mis comidas picantes.

Levanto la mano y suplico:

—Por favor. Por favor sólo detente ahí —hay algunas imágenes que no quiero en mi cabeza. Nunca.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Peeta? Te vi irte con esas gemelas. ¿Eran pelirrojas naturales? —me pregunta Jack.

Siento la sonrisa satisfecha estirar mis labios. —Oh, sí. Eran verdaderas pelirrojas —y luego continuo describiendo mi noche salvaje del sábado con vívidos y deliciosos detalles.

Está bien, sólo detengámonos ahora mismo porque puedo ver esa mirada sentenciosa en tu rostro. Y también puedo oír tu chillona desaprobación: Qué imbécil. Tuvo sexo con una chica… bueno, en este caso, dos chicas… y ahora lé está contando todo a sus amigos. Eso es taaaaan irrespetuoso.

En primer lugar, si una chica quiere que la respete, debe actuar como alguien digna de respeto. En segundo, no intento ser un imbécil; sólo estoy siendo un hombre. Y todos los hombres hablan de sexo con sus amigos.

Déjame repetir eso en caso de que te lo perdieras:

TODOS LOS HOMBRES HABLAN DE SEXO CON SUS AMIGOS.

¿Si un tipo te dice que no lo hace? Bótalo, porque te está mintiendo.

Y algo más, he escuchado a mi hermana y sus pequeñas amigas tener sus pláticas también. Algunas de las cosas que salen de sus bocas podrían haber hecho que Larry maldito Flynt se sonrojara. Así que no actúes como si las mujeres no hablaran tanto como lo hacemos los hombres… porque sé con certeza que lo hacen.

Después de hablar largo y tendido sobre los más finos puntos de mi semana, la plática en la mesa gira hacia el futbol americano y la efectividad de la ofensiva de Manning. Al fondo, escucho la voz de mi padre mientras se para al frente de la sala, detallando los grandes logros de la nueva socia, cuyo expediente no me molesté en abrir esta mañana. Wharton School en la Universidad de Pensilvania, primera en su clase, hizo prácticas con Credit Suisse, blah… blah… blah.

La cháchara se desvanece mientras mis pensamientos acuden a la parte de mi noche de sábado que no me moleste en contarle a mis amigos: la interacción con una diosa castaña, para ser exactos. Aún puedo ver esos redondos ojos grises tan claramente en mi cabeza. Esa seductora boca, el luminoso cabello que no podía haber sido tan suave como parecía.

No es la primera vez que su imagen ha aparecido en mi cabeza, espontáneamente, en el último día y medio. De hecho, parece que cada hora una imagen de alguna parte de ella viene a mi mente, y me encuentro a mí mismo imaginando qué pasó con ella. O, mejor dicho, qué podría haber pasado si me hubiera quedado e ido tras ella.

Es extraño. No soy alguien que rememore a las desconocidas que conozco durante mis aventuras de fin de semana. Normalmente, desaparecen de mis pensamientos en el momento que escapo de su cama. Pero es sólo que hay algo en ella. Tal vez sea porque me rechazó. Tal vez porque no obtuve su nombre. O quizás fuera ese dulcemente tonificado trasero que me hacía querer agarrarlo y nunca soltarlo.

Conforme las imágenes en mi mente giran a enfocarse en ese rasgo en particular, una agitación familiar comienza en la región sur, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Me sacudo mentalmente. No he tenido una erección espontánea desde que tenía doce años. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Parece que voy a tener que llamar a esa sexy chica que me pasó su número en la cafetería esta mañana. Normalmente reservo esa clase de actividades para los fines de semana, pero aparentemente a mi pene le gustaría hacer una excepción.

Para entonces, ya he logrado llegar al frente de la sala, en la fila para el habitual apretón de manos de bienvenida que se les da a todos los nuevos empleados. Conforme me acerco a la cabeza de la fila, mi padre me ve y se acerca para saludarme con una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Peeta. Esta nueva chica tiene un verdadero potencial. Quiero que tú la tomes bajo tu ala personalmente, ayúdala a dar sus primeros pasos. Haz eso, hijo, y te garantizo que ella tomará vuelo y nos hará sentir orgullosos a todos.

—Por supuesto, papá. No hay problema.

_Genial_. Como si no tuviera mi propio trabajo del que encargarme. Ahora tengo que llevar de la mano a la nueva mientras navega por el oscuro y aterrador mundo de la América Corporativa. Estupendo.

Gracias, papá.

Finalmente, llega mi turno. Me está dando la espalda cuando doy un paso adelante. Asimilo su brillante pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño bajo, su complexión delgada y bajita. Mis ojos bajan por su espalda mientras le habla a alguien frente a ella. Por instinto bajan a su trasero y… espera.

Espera un maldito minuto.

He visto ese trasero antes.

De ninguna maldita manera.

Ella se da la vuelta.

Mierda.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplía cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Ojos brillantes, infinitos con los que no recuerdo haber soñado hasta ahora. Levanta una ceja por el reconocimiento y extiende su mano.

—Sr. Mellark.

Siento que mi boca se abre y cierra, pero no salen palabras. La sorpresa de verla de nuevo, aquí de entre todos los lugares, debe haber congelado momentáneamente la parte de mi cerebro que controla el habla. Cuando la sinapsis comienza a funcionar de nuevo, escucho a mi padre diciendo:

—… Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Ella va viento en popa, hijo, y con tu ayuda nos llevará a nosotros con ella.

Katniss Everdeen

La chica del bar. La chica que dejé escapar. La chica cuya boca todavía estoy desesperado por sentir alrededor de mi polla.

Y trabaja aquí. En mi oficina, en donde juré que nunca… nunca… jodería. Su cálida y suave mano se desliza perfectamente en la mía, y dos pensamientos vienen a mi mente simultáneamente.

El primero es: Dios me odia. El segundo: He sido un chico malo, muy malo la mayoría de mi vida, y éste es mi pago. ¿Y ya saben lo que dicen de ello, no?

Síp.

La retribución es una mierda.


	3. Chapter 3

Adaptacion del libro de Emma Chase y los Juegos Del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins…

_Enjoy *-*_

_**TANGLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Soy todo sobre la autodeterminación. La voluntad. El control. Yo determino mi camino en la vida. Decido mis fracasos y éxitos. Que se joda el destino. El destino puede besarme el culo. Si quiero algo lo suficiente, puedo tenerlo. Si me concentro, sacrifico, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer.

¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi postura, te preguntas? ¿Por qué hablo como un destacado orador en una convención de autoayuda? ¿Qué exactamente estoy intentando decir?

En pocas palabras: Yo controlo mi polla. Mi polla no me controla. Al menos, eso es lo que me he estado diciendo durante hora y media.

¿Me ves ahí, en mi escritorio, balbuceando como un maldito esquizofrénico sin sus medicinas?

Soy yo recordándome los principios, las sagradas creencias que han me llevado tan lejos en la vida. Los que me han hecho un éxito indiscutible en el dormitorio y en la oficina. Los que nunca me han fallado. Los que me muero por tirar por la ventana. Todo por culpa de la mujer en la oficina al final del pasillo.

Katniss Everdeen.

Hablando de un lanzamiento de directo.

De la manera en que lo veo, todavía podría ir por el oro. Técnicamente hablando, no conocí a Katniss en el trabajo; La conocí en un bar. Eso significa que ella podría renunciar a la etiqueta de "compañero" y conservar el estatus de "ligue casual" con el cual fue originalmente señalada.

¿Qué? Soy un hombre de negocios; es mi trabajo encontrar lagunas.

Así que, al menos en teoría, definitivamente podría tirármela y no socavar mis propias leyes personales de la naturaleza. El problema con esta estrategia, por supuesto, es lo que pasa después.

Las miradas de anhelo, los ojos esperanzados, los patéticos intentos para darme celos. Las reuniones supuestamente "accidentales", las preguntas acerca de mis planes, los paseos aparentemente casuales más allá de la puerta de mi oficina. Todo lo cual inevitablemente se multiplicaría en un comportamiento semi- acosador e inquietante.

Algunas mujeres pueden manejar una aventura de una noche. Otras no pueden. Y yo definitivamente he estado en el lado equivocado de aquellas que no pueden.

No es bonito.

Entonces, como ves, no importa cuánto quiera, no importa cuán duro la cabecita este tratando de llevarme por ese camino, esa no es la clase de cosa que quiero traer a mi lugar de trabajo. Mi santuario, mi segundo hogar.

No va a suceder. Punto.

Eso es todo. Fin de la discusión.

Caso cerrado.

Katniss Everdeen está oficialmente tachada de la lista de posibilidades. Está prohibida, es intocable, un ni hablar-nunca. Justo al lado de las ex novias de mis amigos, amigas de mi hermana y la hija del jefe.

Bueno, esta última categoría es un poco un área gris. Cuando tenía 18 años, la amiga de Johanna, Cheryl Phillips, pasó el verano en nuestra casa. Dios la bendiga esa chica tenía una boca como una aspiradora Hoover. Por suerte para mí, La Perra nunca se enteró de las visitas de su amiga a las dos de la mañana a mi habitación. Habría sido un infierno por pagar estoy hablando de fuego y azufre-de-proporciones-apocalípticas del infierno si ella se enteraba.

De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba?

Oh, cierto. Estaba explicando que he llegado a la decisión inequívoca de que el culo de Katniss Everdeen es uno que, tristemente, nunca voy a aprovechar. Y estoy bien con eso. Realmente.

Y casi me lo creo.

Hasta que aparece en mi puerta.

Cristo.

Lleva gafas. El tipo de montura oscura. La versión femenina de Clark Kent. Darían un aspecto friki y poco atractivo en la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero en ella no. En el puente de su pequeña nariz, enmarcando la belleza de esas largas pestañas, con el pelo agarrado en ese bollo ligeramente flojo, son nada menos que el completo look sexy.

Mientras ella empieza a hablar, mi mente está de repente repleta con cada fantasía caliente que he tenido de mis profesoras. Se están reproduciendo en mi mente junto a la de la bibliotecaria aparentemente reprimida sexualmente que es una ninfómana usando cuero y esposas.

Mientras todo esto está pasando en mi cabeza, ella todavía está hablando.

¿Qué diablos está diciendo?

Cierro los ojos para evitar mirar fijamente sus labios brillantes. Así en realidad puedo procesar las palabras que están saliendo de su boca:

—... tu padre me dijo que podrías ayudarme con eso. — Ella se detiene y me mira con expectación.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Quieres sentarte y repetirme eso? —Pregunto, mi voz sin traicionar la calentura dentro de mí.

Una vez más, para las señoras allí fuera — este es un hecho para ti: Los hombres prácticamente tienen sexo en el cerebro veinticuatro-siete. La cifra exacta es como cada 5,2 segundos o algo así por el estilo.

El punto es, cuando tu preguntas, "¿Qué quieres cenar?" Nosotros estamos pensando en follarte en la cocina. Cuando nos estás contando sobre la cursi película que viste con tus amigas la semana pasada, nosotros estamos pensando en el porno que vimos en el cable anoche. Cuando nos muestras los zapatos de diseño que compraste, estamos pensando qué bien lucirían sobre nuestros hombros.

Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. No maten al mensajero.

Es una maldición, de verdad.

Personalmente, yo culpo a Adam. Ahora había un tipo que tenía el mundo por las bolas. Caminando desnudo, una chica caliente para satisfacer todos sus caprichos. Por supuesto, espero que la manzana fuera deliciosa, porque él realmente jodido esto para el resto de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que trabajar por ello. O, en mi caso, tratar desesperadamente de no desearlo. Ella se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio y cruza las piernas.

_No mires las piernas. No mires las piernas._

Demasiado tarde.

Están entonadas, bronceadas y con un aspecto suave como la seda. Lamo mis labios y obligo a mis ojos a encontrarse con los de ella.

—Entonces, —comienza otra vez—. He estado trabajando en un portafolio para una empresa de programación, Génesis. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

—Vagamente—, contesté, mirando los papeles en mi escritorio para frenar el flujo de imágenes indecentes que el sonido de su voz suscita en mi desviada mente.

_Soy un chico muy malo. ¿Crees que Katniss me castigará si le digo lo malo que soy?_

Lo sé. Lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.

—Publicaron tres millones EBIT el último trimestre, — dice ella.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Sé que no es la mejor de mundo, pero demuestra que tienen una base sólida. Son todavía pequeños, pero eso es parte de lo que les ha hecho bien. Sus programadores son jóvenes y hambrientos. Se rumorea, tienen ideas que harán que la Wii se parezca más a un Atari. Y tienen el cerebro para hacer que suceda. Lo que no tienen es el capital.

Ella se levanta y se inclina sobre mi escritorio para pasarme una carpeta. Soy asaltado con un olor dulce pero floral. Es delicioso, atractivo no como la abuela cuyo perfume prácticamente te ahoga a la muerte cuando camina a tu lado en la oficina de correos.

Tengo ganas de hundir mi cara en su pelo e inhalar profundamente.

Pero resisto y abro la carpeta en su lugar.

—Le mostré lo que tengo al Sr. Mellark...eh, tu padre y él me dijo que corriera por ti. Pensó que uno de tus clientes…

—Alphacom. — Asiento con la cabeza.

—Cierto. Él pensó que AlphaCom estaría interesado.

Observe el trabajo que ella había realizado hasta ahora. Está bien. Detallado e informativo pero enfocado. Lentamente, mi cerebro el que está por encima de mis hombros, de todos modos empieza a cambiar los engranajes. Si hay un tema que tiene alguna esperanza de descarrilarme de mis pensamientos sobre el sexo, es el trabajo. Un buen negocio. Definitivamente puedo oler potencial aquí.

No huele tan delicioso como Katniss Everdeen, pero está cerca.

—Esto es bueno, Katniss. Muy bueno. Definitivamente podría vender esto a Seanson. Él es el CEO de Alphacom.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

—Pero, seguiré a bordo, ¿cierto?

Sonrío, —Claro. ¿Parezco el tipo que necesita robar las propuestas de los demás?

Ella rueda sus ojos y sonríe. Esta vez, no puedo apartar la mirada.

—No, claro que no, Sr. Mellark. No quise decir... es que... ya sabe... es mi primer día.

Hago un movimiento para que ella vuelva a sentarse, y lo hace. —Bueno, yo diría por lo que parece esto, estás teniendo un primer día del carajo. Y, por favor, es Peeta.

Asiente con la cabeza. Me inclino en mi silla evaluándola. Mis ojos vagan sobre ella de pies a cabeza de una manera completamente poco profesional. Lo sé. Pero sigue sin importarme una mierda.

—Así que... celebrando un nuevo trabajo, ¿eh?— Pregunto, refiriéndome a su comentario en REM el sábado.

Ella muerde su labio, y mis pantalones se aprietan mientras me excito y endurezco otra vez. Si esto sigue así, voy a tener un gran caso de bolas azules cuando llegue a casa.

—Sí. Nuevo trabajo. — Ella se encoge de hombros, luego dice: —Supuse quien eras cuando me dijiste tu nombre y el nombre de tu empresa.

— ¿Has oído de mí?— Pregunto, realmente curioso.

—Seguro. No creo que muchos en este campo que no hayan leído sobre Mellark, Howthorne y Odair los chicos dorados en Business Weekly... o Page Six de hecho.

Sus últimas palabras se refieren a las columnas de chismes, en cuyas páginas yo frecuentemente aparezco.

—Si la única razón por que me rechazaste es porque trabajo aquí—, dije, —puedo tener mi renuncia en el escritorio de mi padre dentro de una hora.

Ella se ríe y luego, cuando un débil rubor colorea sus mejillas, responde, —No, esa no fue la única razón. — Levanta su mano para recordarme el anillo de compromiso casi invisible. —Pero ¿no te alegras ahora de que te rechacé? Es decir, habría sido bastante incómodo si hubiese pasado algo entre nosotros. ¿No crees?

Mi cara es completamente seria cuando le digo, —Habría valido la pena.

Ella levanta sus cejas en duda. — ¿Incluso ahora que estoy trabajando por debajo de ti?

Ahora, vamos ella entró directo a eso, y lo sabe. ¿Trabajando debajo de mí? ¿Cómo diablos voy a ignorar eso?

Ante esto simplemente levanto una ceja, y ella sacude su cabeza y se ríe otra vez.

Con una sonrisa salvaje, le pregunto, —No te hago sentir incómoda, ¿no?

—No. Para nada. Pero ¿tratas a todos tus empleados así? Porque tengo que decirte, dejas un amplio espacio para una demanda.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que viene a mis labios. Es una gran sorpresa. Aguda. Rápida. Tengo que pensar antes de hablar con ella. Me gusta.

Me gusta ella.

—No, yo no trato a todas mis empleadas de esta manera. Nunca. Solo una, de quien no he podido dejar de pensar desde el sábado por la noche.

Está bien, tal vez yo no estaba pensando en ella cuando las gemelas estaban conmigo. Pero al menos es parcialmente cierto.

—Eres incorregible—, contesta de una manera que me dice que cree que soy tierno.

Soy un montón de cosas, nena. Tierno no es una de ellas.

—Veo algo que quiero y lo persigo. Estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

Nunca escucharán una declaración más acertada de mí que esa. Pero pongamos las cosas en suspenso por un minuto, ¿Ok? Así puedo darles la imagen completa.

Mi madre, Anne, siempre quiso una gran familia cinco, quizá seis niños. Pero Johanna es seis años mayor que yo. Seis años no pueden parecer mucho para ti, pero para mi madre eran toda una vida. La historia va así, después de Johanna, mi madre no podía quedar embarazada otra vez y no fue por falta de intentos. "Infertilidad secundaria", lo llaman. Cuando mi hermana tenía cuatro, mi madre había perdido prácticamente toda la esperanza de tener un niño más.

¿Y entonces qué? Yo aparecí.

Sorpresa.

Era su bebé milagro. Su precioso ángel de Dios. Su deseo concedido. Su oración contestada. Y no era la única que lo pensaba. Mi padre estaba emocionado y muy agradecido de tener otro niño, y un hijo sobre todo. Y Alexandra—_que estaba en sus años pre-perra_— estaba extasiada de finalmente tener un hermanito.

Yo era lo que mi familia había deseado y esperado por cinco años. Era el pequeño príncipe. No podía hacer nada mal. No había nada que yo quisiera que no pudiera tener. Era el más guapo, el más brillante. No había nadie más amable, más dulce que yo. Fui amado más allá de las palabras atendido y cuidado.

Entonces, ¿si crees que soy arrogante? ¿Egoísta? ¿Malcriado? Tienes razón. Pero no me lo echen en cara. No es mi culpa. Yo soy un producto de cómo me criaron.

Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, volvamos a mi oficina. La siguiente parte es grande.

—Y creo que sabes, que te deseo, Katniss.

¿Ves el rubor en sus mejillas, la pequeña sorpresa en su cara? ¿Ves cómo su rostro se vuelve serio, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y luego baja la mirada hasta el piso?

La estoy atrapando. Ella también me desea. Está luchando. Pero está ahí. Yo podría tenerla. Podría llevarla justo a donde ella se muere por ir.

El conocimiento me hace tragar un gemido mientras el tipo de abajo reacciona con una venganza. Quiero caminar hacia ella y besarla hasta que no pueda más. Quiero deslizar mi lengua entre esos provocadores labios hasta que sus rodillas cedan debajo de ella. Quiero recogerla, envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, apoyarla contra la pared y...

—Oye, Peeta. Hay un atasco de tráfico en el Fifty-Third. Si quieres llegar a las cuatro, deberías irte.

_Gracias, Delly. Forma de matar el momento_. Impresionante secretaria—horrible tiempo.

Katniss se levanta de su silla, sus hombros rígidos, la espalda recta. Está a pulgadas de la puerta y se niega a mirarme a los ojos.

—Así que, gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Mellark. Ah... me avisa cuando me quiera.

Levanto mis cejas sugerentemente ante sus palabras. Me encanta que esté nerviosa y que sea yo quien la deje así.

Ella sigue evitando el contacto visual, hace una mueca ligeramente.

—Sobre Alphacom y Génesis. Hazme saber lo que debería hacer... Qué quieres que haga... qué... oh, sabes lo que quiero decir.

Antes de que esté fuera de la puerta, mi voz la detiene.

— ¿Katniss?

Se gira hacia mí, sus ojos interrogándome.

Me señalo a mí mismo.

—Es Peeta.

Ella sonríe. Se recupera. Su confianza natural encuentra su camino de vuelta a sus ojos.

Entonces su mirada se reúne completamente con la mía.

—Cierto. Nos vemos más tarde, Peeta.

Una vez que está afuera de la puerta, me digo sólo a mí mismo, _—Oh, sí. Sí, lo harás._

Mientras reviso mi maletín para ir a mi reunión, notó que esta atracción _—no, esa no es una palabra bastante fuerte—_ esta necesidad que tengo de Katniss Everdeen no va a desaparecer. Puedo intentar y luchar contra ella, pero soy sólo un hombre, por Dios. Dejándolo de lado, mi deseo por ella podría convertir mi oficina, el lugar que amo, en una cámara de tortura de frustración sexual.

No puedo permitirlo.

Entonces, tengo tres opciones: Puedo renunciar. Podría conseguir que Katniss renuncie. O puedo tentarla a compartir una noche profundamente apasionada conmigo. Que ambos lo saquemos de nuestro sistema; las consecuencias serían monumentales.

¿Adivina cual voy a escoger?


	4. Chapter 4

Adaptacion del libro de Emma Chase, y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

_**TANGLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Resulta que después de todo no llegue a tener bolas azules. Me encontré con la chica de la casa de café esa noche. Es instructora de yoga.

_Genial_.

¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así. Deseo a Katniss, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no esperes que actúe como un monje hasta que suceda. Lo que las mujeres no entienden es que un tipo puede desear a una mujer y aun así follar con otra. Diablos, un tipo podría amar a una mujer y todavía follar con otras diez. Es tal y como es.

El sexo es una liberación. Puramente físico. Eso es todo. Al menos lo es para los hombres.

Vale, vale _—cálmate—_ No empieces a lanzarme zapatos o algo así.

Al menos para este hombre lo es. ¿Mejor?

Tal vez vas a entender mi punto de vista si lo pongo de esta manera. Tú te cepillas los dientes, ¿no? Bueno, supongamos que tu dentífrico favorito es Aquafresh. Pero en la tienda se acabó. Todo lo que tienen es Colgate. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a usar Colgate, cierto?

Quizá quieras cepillarte con Aquafresh, pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, usas lo que tienes para mantener limpios y blancos esos dientes. ¿Ves mi forma de pensar? Bien.

Ahora, volviendo a mi historia de angustia y dolor.

Nunca he seducido a una mujer antes.

Chocante, lo sé.

Déjame aclararlo. Nunca tuve a seducir a una mujer antes, no en el sentido típico. Generalmente, sólo toma una mirada, un guiño, una sonrisa. Un amistoso saludo, tal vez un trago o dos. Después de eso, el intercambio verbal sólo implica frases cortas de una palabra como más fuerte, más, más abajo... tú me entiendes.

Así que el concepto entero de conversar-con-una-mujer-para-llevarla-a-la-cama es muy nuevo para mí, lo admito. Pero no estoy preocupado. ¿Por qué no, te preguntas?

Porque yo juego ajedrez.

El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia, planificación. De pensar dos pasos por delante de tu próximo movimiento. De orientar a tu oponente donde necesitas que este.

Durante las dos semanas después de su primer día, tratar con Katniss, para mí, ha sido exactamente igual que jugar al ajedrez. Unas palabras sugerentes, algunas caricias inocentes pero seductoras. No te aburriré con los detalles de cada conversación. Sólo diré que las cosas están progresando bien; todo va según lo planeado.

Me imagino que tardará una semana —dos copas— hasta que yo sea capaz de reclamar ese tesoro dorado entre sus cremosos muslos. Ya sé cómo voy a jugarla. He pasado horas de hecho, imaginando, fantaseando acerca de ello.

¿Quieres oírlo?

Pasará una noche cuando estemos trabajando hasta tarde en mi oficina, los únicos que quedan. Estará cansada, rígida. Yo me ofreceré a masajear su cuello, y ella lo permitirá. Entonces me inclinaré y le daré un beso, empezando en su hombro, seguido hasta su cuello, degustando su piel con mi lengua. Finalmente, nuestros labios se reunirán. Y estará caliente jodidamente abrasador. Y va olvidar todas las razones de por qué no deberíamos: nuestro mutuo lugar de trabajo, su estúpido prometido. Lo único que podrá pensar será en las cosas que yo y mis expertas manos van a hacer con ella.

Tengo un sofá en mi oficina. Es de gamuza no de cuero. ¿Se mancha la gamuza? Espero que no. Porque ahí es donde terminaremos en ese sofá tristemente infrautilizado.

Ahora déjame preguntarte esto: ¿has visto esos anuncios que dicen cómo la vida puede cambiar en un instante?

Sí, sí, voy algún lado con esto solo ten paciencia conmigo.

Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no? Donde la familia feliz está conduciendo por la calle principal en un día soleado y luego...BAM. Colisión frontal con un camión. Y papá sale volando por la ventana porque no tenía su cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

Han diseñado eso para asustarnos. Y lo hacen. Pero el hecho es que también están repletos de verdad. Nuestras metas, nuestras prioridades pueden cambiar instantáneamente generalmente cuando menos lo esperamos.

Así, tras dos semanas de estrategias y fantasear, estoy seguro que Katniss Everdeen será mi siguiente rollo de una noche. No recuerdo querer a alguien tanto como la deseo a ella. Definitivamente nunca he esperado por una mujer tanto como lo he hecho por ella. Pero el punto es, para mí, es un hecho —una conclusión inevitable— no un sí sino simplemente un cuándo.

Y luego, el lunes por la tarde, mi padre me llamó a su oficina.

—Siéntate, hijo. Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir.

Mi padre a menudo me llama para hablar sobre cosas que aún no está listo para compartir con el resto del personal.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Saul Anderson. Él está buscando diversificar. Viene a la ciudad el mes que viene en busca de ideas.

Saul Anderson es un magnate de los medios de comunicación. Mucho dinero — el tipo de persona que hace que Rupert Murdoch parezca un peón. ¿Tienes una servilleta? Porque creo que estoy babeando.

— ¿El mes que viene? Bien, puedo trabajar con eso. No hay problema—. Siento la emoción bombear en mis venas. Así se debe sentir un tiburón cuando alguien vuelca un gran cubo de carnadas sangrientas en el agua. Es excitante.

—Peeta...— interrumpe mi padre, pero mi mente está demasiado ocupada girando con ideas para escucharlo.

— ¿Ninguna idea de lo que está buscando para entrar? Quiero decir que las posibilidades son casi infinitas.

—Hijo— mi padre intenta otra vez.

Puedes verlo venir, ¿no?

Sin embargo, yo sigo divagando, —Las estaciones Cable son las gallinas de los huevos de oro. Los medios de comunicación social están en el inodoro en este momento, así que podríamos recoger algunas verdaderas gangas. La producción de cine es siempre una apuesta segura, y eso reduciría la sobrecarga cuando ellos jueguen de nuevo en su propia red.

—Peeta, voy a dar la cuenta a Katniss Everdeen.

Sujeta el jodido teléfono. ¿Quieres repetir eso para mí?

— ¿Qué?

—Es buena, Peeta. Te lo aseguro, es muy buena.

— ¡Ha estado aquí por dos semanas!

Los perros son territoriales. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Por eso el parque parece tener un suministro interminable de orina, donde ellos insisten en parar cada cuatro segundos para extenderse. Es porque creen que es su parque. Y quieren que los demás perros lo sepan, que conozcan que ellos estaban allí primero. Es la forma no verbal de más o menos decir: "Vete a la mierda encuentra tu propio parque."

Los hombres son de la misma forma.

No voy a mear un círculo alrededor de mi escritorio ni nada, pero esta empresa es mía. He nutrido estos clientes desde que eran pequeñas corporaciones. Las he visto, como un orgulloso papá, crecer a resistentes conglomerados. Yo los he agasajado, los he cenado. He puesto hora tras hora, años de noches de insomnio. Mi trabajo no es lo que hago, es lo que soy. Y que me cuelguen si Katniss Everdeen va a entrar su culo y quitarme esto.

No importa que tan bueno el culo pueda estar.

—Sí, — dice mi padre, —y ¿has visto algunas de las cosas que ella ha ideado en estas dos semanas? Es la primera en llegar y la última en irse cada día. Ella es fresca y piensa fuera de la caja. Ha aportado algunas de las inversiones más innovadoras que he visto. Mis instintos me dicen que le dé la pelota y vea que va a hacer con ella.

_¿Cuáles son las señales de advertencia temprana de la demencia, exactamente?_

—Solo va a tientas, eso es todo lo que hace— Grito. Pero sé por experiencia que el dramatismo no llega a nada con mi padre, así que pellizco mi nariz para tratar de calmarme—. Está bien, papá, he oído lo que dices. Pero Saúl Anderson no es un cliente que simplemente le pasas a alguien para ver si puede entrometerse. Es alguien a quien le das tus mejores y más brillantes. Alguien que sabes puede llevarlo hasta la zona de anotación. Y ese soy yo.

_¿No es así?_ Me pregunto cuando nubes de incertidumbre llenan sus rasgos.

Mientras el silencio de mi padre se extiende, mi estómago se retuerce en mis entrañas. No es que tenga un complejo de papi ni nada, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruto del orgullo que mi padre toma ante mi rendimiento en la oficina. Su mano derecha. Soy su chico para todo. Cuando estamos abajo por dos con cinco en el reloj, puedes apostar tu culo que yo soy el único al que John Mellark pasa el balón.

O al menos lo solía ser.

Estoy acostumbrado a tener su confianza completa. El hecho de que su confianza parezca estar vacilando es...bueno... me duele.

—Te diré algo. — Suspira. —Tenemos un mes. Crea una presentación. Katniss tiene que hacer lo mismo. Quien pueda derribar mis calcetines consigue una oportunidad con Anderson.

Debo sentirme insultado, en serio. Lo que él pide es el equivalente de decirle al ganador de un Oscar que tiene una audición para interpretar a un maldito extra. Pero no discuto. Estoy demasiado ocupado planeando mi próximo movimiento.

_¿Ves lo que decía sobre la vida?_

Así, Katniss Everdeen ha pasado de ser una mujer que no podía esperar para llevar a mi cama a alguien que no puedo esperar para aplastar bajo mi bota. Mi adversario. Mi competencia. Mi enemigo.

No es su culpa. Lo sé. Ahora pregúntame si me importa.

Ni un poco.

.

.

.

En modo de combate completo, regreso al cuartel general también conocido como la oficina. Le doy a Delly algunas órdenes y trabajo el resto de la tarde. Alrededor de las seis, le pido a Delly que llame a Katniss a mi oficina.

Siempre conserva la ventaja de jugar en casa. Jugar en tu propio territorio. Recuerda eso.

Ella entra y se sienta, su expresión ilegible.

— ¿Qué pasa, Peeta?

Su pelo está suelto, enmarcando su cara como una brillante cortina larga. Por un segundo, me imagino como se sentirá haciendo cosquillas en mi pecho, cubriendo mis muslos.

Sacudo mi cabeza. _Concéntrate, Mellark, concéntrate._

Lleva un traje oscuro borgoña con tacones a juego. Katniss está en los tacones. Creo que es porque ella es naturalmente pequeña, la ventaja de altura que le dan le hace sentir más confianza en la oficina.

A los chicos les encanta los talones. Los asociamos con todo tipo de fantásticas posiciones sexuales. Si quieres que un hombre se fije en ti, no te equivocarás con un par de tacones brillantes de aguja de cuatro pulgadas, lo juro.

Mientras mis ojos vagan sobre ella de su cabeza a sus pies, digamos, surge un problema. Aunque mi mente reconoce que Katniss Everdeen es ahora mi rival, al parecer a mi polla no le ha llegado el memo.

Y él, a juzgar por su reacción, todavía quiere hacer amigos.

Así que me imagino a Miss Gurgle, mi maestra de ciencia de quinto grado, en mi mente. Era una bestia de mujer. Una luchadora retirada no del tipo de bikini. Tenía un lunar en su mejilla derecha que era tan grande, que estábamos seguros de que era la cabeza de un gemelo que no se había separado en el útero. Era asqueroso pero extrañamente hipnótico al mismo tiempo no podías evitar mirarlo. Bailaba cuando hablaba, como un cuenco lleno de gelatina.

Me estremezco un poco, pero funciona. Todo está claro por debajo.

—Saúl Anderson va a venir a la ciudad el mes que viene— dije al fin.

Sus cejas se levantan. — ¿Saúl Anderson? ¿En serio?

—En serio—le digo, todo negocios. No hay más placer para ella—. A mi padre le gustaría que armaras una falsa presentación. Un ensayo, como si realmente fueras a lanzarlo a un cliente. Piensa que sería buena práctica para ti.

Lo sé, lo sé... crees que soy un canalla. Ni le estoy dando una oportunidad justa. Bueno, supéralo. Estos son negocios. Y en los negocios como en la guerra, todo vale.

Espero que se entusiasme. Espero que este agradecida. Ella no lo está para nada.

Sus labios se unen en una línea muy estrecha, y su expresión se vuelve seria.

—Práctica, ¿eh?

—Eso es correcto. No es gran cosa; No te molestes. Solo lánzale algo a él. Hipotéticamente.

Cruza los brazos delante de su pecho e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eso es interesante, Peeta. Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre acaba de decirme que aún no ha decidido quién consigue a Anderson. Dependerá de ti o de mí, quien arme la estrategia más impresionante. De la manera en que él lo explicó, suena como algo muy importante.

_Uh oh_.

Cuando yo tenía doce años, Finnick y yo conseguimos una revista Hustler de una tienda de conveniencia. Mi padre me sorprendió con eso en mi cuarto antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de esconderlo debajo de mi colchón. La expresión de mi cara en este momento es muy similar a la que llevaba entonces.

_Atrapado_.

— ¿Jugamos un poco sucio?— pregunta, sus ojos estrechos con suspicacia.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No te adelantes, cariño. Anderson está viniendo a mí. Mi padre sólo te está lanzando un hueso.

— ¿Un hueso?

—Sí. Has tenido tus labios pegados a su culo desde que empezaste. Me sorprende que todavía pueda mantenerse erguido. Él piensa que esto te alejara de su espalda por un rato.

Siempre ataca primero también recuerda eso. ¿El equipo que anoto primero? Casi siempre es el equipo que gana. Búscalo si no me crees.

Sí, estoy tratando de sacudir su confianza. Sí, estoy tratando de desbaratar su juego.

Demándenme.

Te conté mi historia. Te dije como me crecí. Nunca he tenido que compartir mis juguetes; No pienso compartir a mis clientes.

Pregúntaselo a cualquier niño-de-cuatro-años compartir apesta.

Cuando habla, su tono es letal, afilado como un maldito machete.

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos, Peeta, creo que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas. No soy tu cariño. Mi nombre es Katniss. Úsalo. Y no soy un lameculos. No tengo que serlo. Mi trabajo habla por sí mismo. Mi inteligencia, mi determinación, es lo que hizo que tu padre se fijara en mí. Y obviamente piensa que eres un poco carente de esos departamentos desde que él me está considerando para Anderson.

_Ouch. Ciertamente va a la yugular, ¿no?_

—Y sé que las mujeres probablemente caen sobre sí mismas para conseguir tu atención y una de tus sonrisas encantadoras—, continúa, —pero eso no va a pasar conmigo. No pienso ser una de tus fans o una muesca en tu cama, así que puedes guardarte tus líneas, tu sonrisa y tu mierda para alguien más.

Se levanta sobre sus pies y descansa las manos en el borde de mi escritorio, inclinándose.

Oye, sabes que si me enderezo sólo un poco más, puedo ver directamente bajo de su blusa. Me encanta ese lugar en una mujer. Ese valle justo entre su…

_¡Basta!_

Mentalmente, me abofeteo. Y ella continúa.

—Estás acostumbrado a ser número uno por aquí. Estás acostumbrado a ser el hombrecito especial de papá. Bueno, hay un nuevo jugador en la ciudad. Lidia con eso. He trabajado duro para conseguir este trabajo, y planeo hacer un nombre para mí. ¿No te gusta compartir el centro de atención? Muy mal. O bien puedes hacer sitio para mí en la mesa, o pasare por encima de ti si te metes en mi camino. De cualquier manera, puedes apostar tu culo que llegaré allí.

Se gira para irse, pero luego vuelve a mirarme, sus labios curvados en una dulce sonrisa.

—Oh y yo diría buena suerte con Anderson, pero no me molestaré. Toda la suerte en Irlanda no va a ayudarte. Saul Anderson es mío... cariño.

Y con eso, se vuelve y sale de mi oficina, más allá están Finnick y Jack, que están de pie en mi puerta con la boca abierta.

—Bueno... Maldición— dice Finnick.

—Está bien, ¿alguien más esta excitado ahora?— pregunta Jack. —En serio, tengo madera aquí porque eso— apunta en la dirección que Katniss salió—Fue jodidamente caliente.

Fue caliente. Katniss Everdeen es una mujer hermosa. Pero cuando está enojada, es espectacular.

Gale entra con una taza de café en la mano. Al ver las miradas en nuestras caras, pregunta

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me perdí?

Finnick muy feliz, dice —Peeta está perdiendo su toque. Acaba de ser bofeteado verbalmente. Por una chica.

Steven asiente con la cabeza y dice:

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, hombre.

Ignoro a los tres chiflados. Mi atención se centra en el reto que Katniss acaba de arrojar. La testosterona que bombea a través de mi cuerpo grita por la victoria. No sólo una victoria, sino un shut-out nada menos que un completo e indiscutible golpe de gracia.


	5. Chapter 5

Adaptacion libro de Emma Chase, y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins…

_**TANGLED **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Y así comenzaron los Juegos Olímpicos de la banca de inversiones. Me gustaría decir que fue una competencia madura entre dos profesionales y altamente inteligentes colegas. Me gustaría decir que fue amistosa.

Me gustaría pero… no lo haré. Porque estaría mintiendo.

¿Recuerdas el comentario de mi padre? ¿Acerca de Katniss siendo la primera en llegar a la oficina y la última en irse? Se quedó en mi mente toda esa noche.

Verás, conseguir a Anderson no sólo era hacer tu mejor presentación, tener las mejores ideas. Eso es lo que Katniss pensaba… pero yo tenía más conocimiento. El hombre es mi padre, después de todo; compartimos el mismo ADN. También se trataba de recompensar. Quién era más dedicado. Quién se lo había ganado. Y estaba determinado a demostrarle a mi padre que yo era ese "quién."

Así que, al día siguiente llegué una hora más temprano. Más tarde esa mañana cuando Katniss llego, no levante la mirada de mi escritorio, pero sentí cuando paso por mi puerta.

¿Ves la mirada en su rostro? ¿La leve pausa en su caminar cuando me ve? ¿El ceño fruncido que aparece cuando se da cuenta de que es la segunda en llegar? ¿Ves el acero en sus ojos?

Obviamente, no soy el único jugando para ganar.

Entonces, el miércoles, llego a la misma hora para encontrar a Katniss tecleando sin parar en su escritorio. Alza la vista cuando me ve. Sonríe jovialmente. Y saluda con la mano.

No. Lo. Creo.

El día después de eso, llego otra media hora más temprano… y así sucesivamente. ¿Ves el patrón aquí? Para cuando llega el siguiente viernes, me encuentro a mí mismo dirigiéndome al frente del edificio a las cuatro y media.

_¡Cuatro y media, maldita sea!_

Aún está oscuro. Y cuando llego a la puerta del edificio, ¿adivina a quién veo frente a mí, llegando a la misma hora?

Katniss.

¿Puedes oír el siseo en mi voz? Espero que puedas. Nos quedamos ahí parados mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos, aferrando nuestros capuchinos extra grandes-llenos de cafeína-con moka doble en nuestras manos.

Como que te recuerda a una de esas viejas películas del oeste, ¿no? Ya sabes de las que estoy hablando, aquellas donde los dos tipos caminan por una calle vacía al mediodía para un duelo. Si escuchas con atención, probablemente puedas escuchar la solitaria llamada de un buitre al fondo.

Al mismo tiempo, Katniss y yo dejamos caer nuestras bebidas y corremos como locos a la puerta. En el vestíbulo, ella presiona furiosamente el botón del elevador mientras yo me dirijo a las escaleras. Genio que soy, me imagino que puedo subirlas de tres en tres. Casi mido uno ochenta, largas piernas. El único problema con eso, por supuesto, es que mi oficina está en el piso cuarenta.

_Idiota_.

Cuando por fin llego a nuestro piso, jadeando y sudando. Veo a Katniss recargada tranquilamente contra la puerta de su oficina, sin abrigo, un vaso de agua en mano. Me lo ofrece, junto con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

Me hace querer besarla y estrangularla al mismo tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado el S&M. Pero estoy comenzando a ver sus beneficios.

—Aquí tienes. Te ves como que podrías usar esto, Peeta —me tiende el vaso y se aleja de manera ostentosa—. Que tengas un buen día.

_Bien_.

Claro, que lo tendré.

Porque está comenzando de forma genial hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Estoy seguro que he dicho esto antes, pero lo diré de nuevo para que nos entendamos. Para mí, el trabajo supera al sexo. Cada vez. Siempre.

Excepto los sábados por la noche. El sábado es noche de club. Noche de chicos. Noche de salir-con-chicas-hermosas-y-follarlas-hasta-que-se-desmayen. A pesar de mi renovada diligencia en el trabajo cuando compito contra Katniss por Anderson, mi noche de sábado no cambia. Es sagrada.

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vuelva condenadamente loco? Puro trabajo y nada de juego convierte a Peeta en un cascarrabias.

Entonces, ese sábado por la noche conozco a una castaña divorciada en un bar llamado Rendezvous. Me he encontrado a mí mismo sintiéndome atraído hacia las castañas durante el último par de semanas.

No necesitas ser Sigmund Freud para entender esa.

Como sea, es una noche genial. Las mujeres divorciadas tienen un montón de ira contenida, un montón de frustración escondida, lo que nunca falla a la hora de convertirla en una buena, larga y dura follada. Es exactamente lo que estoy buscando y justo lo que necesito.

Pero, por alguna razón, al día siguiente aún estoy tenso. Inquieto.

Es como si le hubiera pedido una cerveza a la mesera, y me trajera un refresco. Como si hubiera comido un sándwich cuando lo que en realidad quería era un buen y jugoso bistec. Estoy lleno. Pero lejos de estar satisfecho.

En ese momento, no sé por qué me siento así. Pero apuesto a que tú sí, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Para hacer mi trabajo correctamente, necesito libros, un montón de ellos. Las leyes, códigos y regulaciones involucradas en lo que hago son minuciosas y cambian frecuentemente.

Afortunadamente para mí, mi firma tiene la más extensa colección de materiales de consulta pertinente en la ciudad. Bueno, a excepción de tal vez la biblioteca de la ciudad. ¿Pero has visto ese lugar? Es como un maldito castillo. Te toma años encontrar algo en dónde debería estar, y cuando lo haces, lo más probable es que ya lo hayan pedido prestado. La biblioteca privada de mi firma es mucho más conveniente.

Así que, el jueves por la tarde, estoy en mi escritorio trabajando con una de las referencias arriba mencionadas cuando ¿quién debería bendecirme con su presencia?

Síp, la encantadora Katniss Everdeen. Hoy se ve particularmente deliciosa.

Su voz es titubeante.

—¿Oye, Peeta? Estaba buscando el Análisis Técnico de los Mercados Financieros de este año, y no está en la biblioteca. ¿Lo tienes tú de casualidad? —se muerde el labio de la adorable forma en que lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

El libro en cuestión está de hecho justo sobre mi escritorio. Y ya casi termino con él. Podría ser el mejor hombre, la mejor persona, y dárselo.

Pero no crees que de verdad vaya a hacer eso, ¿cierto? ¿No has aprendido nada de nuestras anteriores conversaciones?

—Sí, de hecho sí lo tengo —le digo.

Sonríe.

—Oh, genial. ¿Cuándo crees que habrás terminado con él?

Miro al techo, aparentemente pensándolo.

—No estoy seguro. Cuatro… tal vez cinco… semanas.

—¿Semanas? —pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

¿Puedes ver que está molesta?

Sé lo que estás pensando. Si al final quiero, después de que toda esta situación de Anderson termine, hacer el tango horizontal con Katniss, ¿por qué no trato de ser un poco más amable con ella? Y estás en lo cierto. No tiene sentido.

Pero lo de Anderson todavía no termina. Y como he dicho antes, esto, mis amigas, es guerra. Estoy hablando de una guerra tipo DEFCON-uno, a muerte, te-derribaré-incluso-si-eres-una-chica.

No le darías una bala a un francotirador que tiene su arma apuntada a tu frente, ¿o sí?

Además, Katniss es demasiado sexy cuando está enojada como para que deje pasar la oportunidad de verla cabreada de nuevo, sólo para mi propio placer retorcido. La miro de arriba abajo con apreciación mientras hablo, antes de esbozar mi juvenil sonrisa patentada ante la que la mayoría de las mujeres están indefensas.

Katniss, por supuesto, no es una de esas mujeres. Imagínate.

—Bueno, supongo que si lo pides amablemente… y añades un masaje de hombros mientras lo pides… puede que esté persuadido a dártelo ahora.

La verdad es, nunca pediría nada que se asemejara a un favor sexual a cambio de algo relacionado con el trabajo. Soy muchas cosas. Un patán que se aprovechaba de los problemas de otros así como así no era una de esas cosas.

Pero el último comentario podía definitivamente ser interpretado como evidente acoso sexual de la vieja escuela. ¿Y si Katniss le contaba a mi padre que le había dicho eso? Por Dios, él me despediría más rápido de lo que podías decir, "hasta el cuello de mierda." Después lo más probable es que me golpee en el trasero como buena medida.

Estaba caminando en una maldita cuerda floja. Sin embargo, aunque existía la posibilidad, estoy 99.9 por ciento seguro de que Katniss no me delatará. Es demasiado igual a mí. Quiere ganar. Quiere derrotarme. Y quiere hacerlo ella sola.

Pone las manos en sus caderas y abre la boca para atacarme, probablemente para describir en dónde puedo meterme mi libro, supongo. Me reclino con una sonrisa divertida, ansiosamente anticipando la explosión… que nunca llega.

Inclina la cabeza a un costado, cierra la boca, y dice:

—¿Sabes qué? No importa.

Y con eso, sale por la puerta.

_Huh_.

Un poco decepcionante, ¿no crees? También lo creo.

_Espera_.

.

.

.

Unas horas después, estoy abajo en la biblioteca buscando un enorme libro de consulta titulado Banca de Inversiones y Comercial y el Crédito Internacional y los Mercados de Capital. Toda la serie de Harry Potter cabría en un capítulo de este maldito. Reviso los estantes en donde debería estar… pero no está ahí.

Alguien más debe tenerlo.

Dirijo mi atención a un volumen mucho más pequeño, pero igual de importante, llamado Regulación del Manejo de las Inversiones, Séptima Edición. Sólo para descubrir que tampoco está.

¿Qué demonios?

No creo en coincidencias. Tomo el elevador de regreso al piso cuarenta y resueltamente voy derecho a la puerta abierta de Katniss.

No la veo de inmediato.

Debido a que apilados sobre y alrededor de su escritorio, en ordenadas columnas de la altura de un rascacielos, hay libros. Cerca de tres docenas d ellos.

Por un momento, me congelo, mi boca abierta y mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Después, a lo tonto, me pregunto cómo demonios los subió todos aquí. Katniss pesa cincuenta kilos como mucho. Tiene que haber varios kilos de páginas en este cuarto.

Es entonces que su cabeza con brillante cabello castaño oscuro surge en el horizonte. Y, una vez más, sonríe. Como un gato con un pajarito en la boca.

Odio a los gatos. Tiene una apariencia un poco diabólica, ¿no crees? Como si sólo estuvieran esperando a que te quedes dormido para que puedan asfixiarte con su pelaje u orinar en tu oído.

—Hola, Peeta. ¿Necesitas algo? —me pregunta con falsa benevolencia.

Sus dedos dando golpecitos rítmicamente sobre dos enormes libros de tapa dura.

—Ya sabes… ¿ayuda? ¿Consejo? ¿Indicaciones a la biblioteca pública?

Me trago mi respuesta. Y le frunzo el ceño.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Oh. Está bien, genial. Adiosito, entonces —y con eso, desaparece de nuevo detrás de la montaña literaria.

**Everdeen**: dos.

**Mellark**: cero.

.

.

.

Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron feas.

Me avergüenza decir que tanto Katniss como yo nos sumergimos en nuevas formas rastreras de sabotaje profesional. En realidad nunca llegaron a estar en el terreno de lo ilegal. Pero definitivamente estaban cerca.

Un día llegué para encontrar que todos los cables de mi computadora estaban perdidos. No provocó ningún daño duradero, pero tuve que esperar una hora y media para que apareciera el técnico y la reconectara.

Al día siguiente, Katniss llego para descubrir que "alguien" había cambiado todas las etiquetas de sus discos y archivos. Nada fue borrado, eso sí. Pero tenía que ver cada uno si quería encontrar los documentos que necesitaba.

Unos días después de eso en una junta de staff, accidentalmente derramé un vaso de agua en una información que Katniss recopiló para mi padre. Algo que probablemente le tomó cinco horas más o menos reunirla.

—Oops. Lo siento —digo, dejando que la sonrisita de suficiencia en mi rostro le diga cuán apenado estoy.

—Está bien, Sr. Mellark —le asegura a mi padre mientras limpia el desorden—. Tengo otra copia en mi oficina.

Qué previsor de su parte, ¿no creen?

Más tarde, a mitad de la misma junta, ¿sabes lo que hace ella?

¡Me da una patada! En la espinilla, bajo la mesa.

—Hmph —gruño, y mis manos se convierten en puños por reflejo.

—¿Estás bien, Peeta? —pregunta mi padre.

Sólo puedo asentir y chillar:

—Algo en mi garganta —toso dramáticamente.

Verás, no voy a ir a llorarle a mi papi tampoco. Pero por Dios santo, duele. ¿Alguna vez has sido pateada en la espinilla con un zapato que tiene una punta de diez centímetros? Para un hombre, sólo hay un área en la que es más doloroso ser pateado.

Y es un lugar que no me atrevo a decir su nombre.

Después de que el dolor pulsante en mi pierna disminuye un poco, escondo mi mano detrás de algunos papeles volteados mientras mi padre está hablando. Luego le hago la seña del dedo medio levantado a Katniss. Inmaduro, lo sé, pero aparentemente ahora ambos estamos funcionando al nivel de preescolar, así que supongo que está bien.

Katniss me desdeña. Luego articula, _Ya_ _quisieras_.

Bueno… ahí me atrapó, ¿no es cierto?

.

.

.

.

Estamos en la recta final. Un mes de combate mortal ha pasado, y mañana es la fecha límite de mi padre. Son alrededor de las once en punto, y Katniss y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en el edificio.

He tenido esta fantasía un centenar de veces. Aunque, debo decir que, nunca nos incluyó en nuestras respectivas oficinas, lanzándonos miradas asesinas uno al otro a través del pasillo… acompañadas por el ocasional gesto obsceno con la mano.

Echo un vistazo y la veo revisando sus gráficas. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Es esta la Edad de Piedra? ¿Quién demonios aún usa cartulinas? Anderson es mío definitivamente.

Sólo estoy terminando los toques finales en mi propia impresionante presentación en PowerPoint cuando Finnick entra en mi oficina. Se dirige al bar. No importa que sea un miércoles por la noche; así es Finnick. Hace unas cuantas semanas, así era yo también.

Me mira por un largo rato, sin decir nada. Después se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio y dice:

—Tío, sólo hazlo ya, maldición.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto, mis dedos nunca hacen una pausa al escribir en el teclado.

—¿Te has visto últimamente? Necesitas sólo ir ahí y hacerlo.

Y ahora me está molestando.

—Finnick, ¿qué demonios estás tratando de decir?

Pero todo lo que responde es:

—¿Alguna vez viste War of the Roses? ¿Es así como quieres terminar?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

Levanta las manos.

—Bien. Lo intenté. Cuando los encontremos a ambos en el vestíbulo bajo la araña de luces caída, le diré a tu madre que lo intenté, maldición.

Dejo de teclear.

—¿A qué carajos te refieres?

—Me refiero a Katniss y tú. Es obvio que sientes algo por ella.

Echo un vistazo a su oficina cuando él dice su nombre. Ella no levanta la vista.

—Sí, si siento "algo" por ella. Una extrema aversión. No nos soportamos entre nosotros. Es una pesada. No la follaría ni con un dildo de tres metros.

De acuerdo, eso no es verdad. Sí que la follaría. Pero no me gustaría.

Sí… estás en lo cierto. Eso tampoco es verdad.

Finnick se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Puedo sentirlo mirándome fijamente de nuevo. Entonces suspira. Y dice, como si debiera ser alguna revelación impresionante:

—Sally Jansen.

Lo miro sin comprender.

¿_Quién_?

—Sally Jansen —dice de nuevo, luego aclara—. Tercer grado.

La imagen de una pequeña niña con trenzas castaño claro y gruesos anteojos viene a mi mente.

Asiento.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Fue la primer chica a la que amé alguna vez.

Espera. ¿_Qué_?

—¿No solías llamarla Apestosa Sally?

—Sí —asiente solemnemente—. Sí, lo hice. Y la amaba.

Seguía confundido.

—¿No lo entiendes, es decir, todo el tercer grado le dijiste Apestosa Sally?

Asiente de nuevo y, tratando de sonar sabio, dice:

—El amor hace que cometas estupideces.

Supongo, porque…

—¿No se tuvo que ir temprano dos veces a la semana para ir a un terapeuta porque la atormentaste demasiado?

Reflexiona sobre eso un momento.

—Sí, es verdad. Sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, Peeta.

—¿Y Sally Jansen no se cambió de escuela más tarde ese año porque…

—Mira, el punto aquí, hombre, es que me gustaba la chica. La amaba. Pensaba que era maravillosa. Pero no pude lidiar con esos sentimientos. No sabía cómo expresarlos del modo correcto.

Finnick normalmente no está así de en contacto con su lado femenino.

—¿Así que la atormentaste en su lugar? —pregunto.

—Tristemente, sí.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con Katniss y conmigo porque…?

Hace una pausa por un momento y después me da... la mirada. El ligero movimiento de cabeza, el gesto de triste decepción. Esa mirada justo ahí es peor que la culpa de una madre, lo juro.

Se para, me da un golpecito en los brazos, y dice:

—Eres un hombre listo, Peeta. Lo descubrirás —y con eso, se va.

Sí, sí, sé lo que Finnick está tratando de decir. Lo entiendo, de acuerdo. Y te digo, honestamente, está loco.

No peleo con Katniss porque me guste. Lo hago porque su existencia está jodiendo la trayectoria de mi carrera. Es una molestia. Una mosca en mi sopa. Un dolor en mi trasero. Tan doloroso como ese maldito piquete de abeja en mi mejilla izquierda en el campamento de verano cuando tenía once años.

Claro, ella sería un polvo estupendo. Montaría el Expreso Katniss Everdeen en cualquier momento. Pero nunca sería nada más que un buen revolcón. Eso es todo, amigos.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me crees?_

Entonces tú estás tan loca como Finnick.


	6. Chapter 6

_Adaptación del libro de Emma Chase y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins…_

_*-* Enjoy…_

_**TANGLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

La presión es algo curioso. Hace que algunas personas se quiebren. Como el estudiante de la MIT que decidió eliminar a la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil con un rifle de largo alcance porque consiguió una B-más en una final. Hace que algunas personas se ahoguen. Dos palabras: Jorge Posada. He dicho bastante. La presión hace que algunas personas caigan. Se desmoronen. Se congelen.

No soy de esas personas. Me encanta la presión. Esto me impulsa, me conduce a tener éxito. Es mi elemento. Al igual que un pez en el agua.

Voy a trabajar al día siguiente muy temprano. Vestido para matar con mi cara de póker.

Es hora de comenzar.

Katniss y yo llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de mi padre a las nueve en punto. No puedo evitar examinarla. Se ve muy bien. Confiada. Emocionada. Aparentemente reacciona al estrés de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

Mi padre explica que Saul Anderson llamó para decir que vendría a la ciudad antes de lo previsto. Algo así como mañana por la noche.

Muchos empresarios hacen esto. Adelantan las reuniones en el último minuto. Es una prueba. Para ver si estás preparado. Para ver si puedes manejar lo inesperado. Por suerte para mí – yo lo soy y lo puedo.

Y entonces comenzamos. Insisto en que las damas primero.

Veo la presentación de Katniss como un niño observa un regalo bajo el árbol en vísperas de Navidad. Ella no lo sabe, por supuesto. Mi cara es la definición misma de la aburrida indiferencia. En el interior, sin embargo, no puedo esperar a ver lo que tiene.

Y no estoy decepcionado. No digan que dije esto — lo voy a negar hasta la muerte, pero Katniss Everdeen es jodidamente increíble. Casi tan buena como yo.

_Casi_.

Es directa, clara y persuasiva como el infierno. Los planes de inversión que expone son únicos e imaginativos. Y destinados a hacer un montón de dinero. Su única debilidad es que es nueva. No tiene las conexiones necesarias para hacer lo que propone. Como ya he dicho antes, parte de este negocio — una gran parte — es tener la información de primera mano. La información oculta y los secretos a los que intrusos no pueden llegar. Así que aunque las ideas de Katniss son fuertes, no son viables en conjunto. No es un hecho.

Entonces es mi turno.

Mis propuestas, por el contrario, son muy sólidas como una roca. Las empresas e inversiones que describo son bien conocidas y seguras. Por supuesto, mis ganancias proyectadas no son tan altas como las de Katniss, pero son ciertas. Confiables. Seguras.

Una vez que termino, me siento al lado de Katniss en el sofá. ¿Nos ves allí? Las manos de Katniss se doblan prolijamente en su regazo, la espalda recta, una segura y satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios. Me inclino en el sofá, mi postura relajada, mi propia sonrisa confiada una imagen reflejada de la suya.

Para quienes piensan que soy un canalla de mierda. Observen con atención. Les va a encantar esta parte.

Mi padre aclara su garganta, y puedo leer el emocionado brillo en sus ojos. Frota las manos juntas y sonríe.

—Sabía que mis instintos estaban en lo correcto en este caso. No puedo decirles lo impresionado que estoy con las propuestas que tienen. Y creo que es obvio quien debe avanzar con Anderson.— Simultáneamente, Katniss y yo sonreímos en triunfo, el regocijo escrito en nuestras caras. Esperen por ello... —Ambos.

La ironía es un dolor en el culo, ¿no es así? Nuestros ojos vuelan a mi padre, y las sonrisas en nuestras caras caen más rápido que una caja de seguridad Acme en el dibujo animado Correcaminos. Nuestras conmocionadas voces hablan al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Perdón?

—Con tu toque artístico para invertir, Katniss y tus concretos conocimientos, Peeta, los dos serán perfectos juntos. Un equipo imbatible. Ambos pueden trabajar en la cuenta. Una vez que él firme con nosotros, ustedes pueden compartirlo la carga de trabajo y los bonos cincuenta-cincuenta.

¿Compartirlo?

¿_Compartirlo_?

¿El anciano perdió sus cabales? ¿Le pediría compartir algo en lo que ha trabajado su culo? ¿Dejaría él conducir a alguien su convertible cereza Mustang 1962? ¿Permitiría que alguien abriera la puerta de su habitación y follara a su esposa?

Bien, eso fue demasiado lejos. Me retracto teniendo en cuenta que su esposa es mi madre. Olviden que alguna vez me he referido a mi madre y a follar en la misma frase. Eso es... malo. En muchos niveles.

Pero por el amor de Dios, dime que ves mi punto.

Mi padre debió finalmente notar la mirada en nuestros rostros, porque dice, —Eso no es un problema, ¿cierto?

Abro la boca para decirle qué grave y maldito problema es. Pero Katniss me gana.

—No, señor Mellark, claro que no. No hay problema en absoluto.

—¡Maravilloso!— Él aplaude con sus manos juntas y se levanta. —Tengo que dar el golpe inicial en una hora, así que los dejo a los dos con esto. Tienen hasta mañana por la noche para coordinar sus propuestas. Anderson estará en La Fontana a las siete.

Y entonces él me observa con una mirada de muerte en la cara. —Sé que no me defraudaras, Peeta Mellark.

_Mierda_.

No me importa si tienes setenta años, cuando tu padre utiliza tu nombre completo, prácticamente es una mierda todo el argumento dirigido hacia ti.

—No, señor, lo haré.

Y con eso, él está fuera de la puerta. Dejándonos a Katniss y a mi sentados en el sofá, nuestras expresiones aturdidas, como sobrevivientes de una explosión nuclear.

—"_No, señor Mellark, claro que no"_— gimoteo—. ¿Podrías ser más besa culos?

Ella sisea, —Cállate, Peeta.— Entonces suspira—. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer ahora?

—Bueno, podrías hacer lo noble y retirarte.

Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar.

—En tus sueños.

Sonreí. —En realidad mis sueños involucran inclinarte sobre algo... no ceder.

Hace un sonido de asco.

—¿Podrías ser más cerdo?

—Estaba bromeando. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente seria todo el tiempo? Deberías aprender cómo tomar una broma.

—Puedo aceptar una broma.— me dice, sonando insultada.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando no está siendo pronunciaba por un idiota infantil que se cree es el regalo de Dios para las mujeres.

—No soy infantil.

¿El regalo de Dios por otro lado? Mi historial habla por sí misma.

—Oh, muérdeme.

_Ojala_.

—Buen regreso, Katniss. Muy maduro.

—Eres un idiota.

—Eres un... una Johanna.

Ella se detiene un segundo y me observa sin comprender—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Piensa en ello. Vendrá a ti.

Froto mi mano por mi cara—. Bueno, mira, esto nos está llevando a ninguna parte y rápido. Estamos jodidos. Ambos queremos a Anderson, y la única manera en que vamos a conseguirlo es si de alguna manera juntamos nuestra mierda. Tenemos... treinta horas para hacerlo. ¿Estás dentro o no?

Sus labios se unen en total determinación.

—Tienes razón. Estoy dentro.

—Nos vemos en mi oficina en veinte minutos, y nos pondremos a trabajar.

Espero que discuta conmigo. Espero que me pregunte por qué tenemos que vernos en mi oficina — por qué no podemos trabajar en su oficina — como un ama de casa molesta. Pero no lo hace.

Ella dice, —De acuerdo—. Y sale de la habitación para conseguir el resto de sus cosas.

Me sorprende.

Tal vez esto no será tan malo como pensé.

.

.

.

—Es la más jodida y estúpida idea que he escuchado.

Nope, es mucho peor.

—He investigado a Anderson. Es del tipo tradicional. No va a querer quedarse ciego mirando a su ordenador portátil toda la noche. Él va a querer algo concreto, tangible. Algo que puede llevar a casa. Eso es lo que le daré.

—Esta es una reunión de negocios de billones, no una Feria de Ciencias de quinto grado. ¡No voy a ir allí con un maldito póster!

Es después de la medianoche. Llevamos un poco más de doce horas en mi oficina. Excepto estos pocos detalles minuciosos, cada aspecto de nuestra presentación ha sido sorteado, negociado, comprometido.

Me siento como si hubiese canjeado un maldito tratado de paz.

Por ahora, Katniss ha liberado su cabello y ha perdido sus zapatos. Me quite la corbata y los dos primeros botones de mi camisa están abiertos. Nuestra apariencia podría dar una sensación de amistad — intimidad— como una sesión de estudio durante toda la noche en la Universidad.

Si no estuviéramos tratando de desgarrar la garganta del otro, por supuesto.

—Me importa un carajo si estás de acuerdo o no. Estoy bien con esto. Voy a llevar el póster.

Me rindo. Estoy demasiado cansado para luchar sobre el papel. —Bien. Solo, guárdalo.

Pedimos comida unas horas atrás y trabajamos durante la cena. Pedí pasta con pollo, mientras que Katniss prefirió un sándwich de pavo con papas fritas al lado. Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, estoy impresionado. Obviamente, ella no se adhiere a las _"Sólo puedo comer ensaladas frente al sexo opuesto" _una de las muchas reglas que tienen las chicas. ¿Quién le dio a las mujeres esa idea? Como si un tipo fuera a decirle a su amigo, _"Tío, era una chica fea, pero cuando la vi masticando la lechuga, simplemente tenía que tenerla."_

Ningún hombre quiere follar un esqueleto y mordisquear galletas y agua como un prisionero de guerra en la cena no es atractivo. Sólo nos hace pensar sobre qué tan perra de mal humor vas a estar más adelante porque estés muerta de hambre. ¿Y si a un hombre le gustas? Una hamburguesa no va a espantarlo. ¿Y si no? Ingerir toda la verdura en la granja de Peter Cottontail no va a cambiar eso, confía en mí.

Ahora volvamos a la batalla real.

—Yo voy a hacer la charla—, le dije con firmeza.

—¡No, de ninguna manera!

—Katniss

—Estas son mis ideas, y yo las voy a presentar.

Deliberadamente quiere volverme loco. Deliberadamente quiere llevarme hasta el fondo. Probablemente espera que me tire por la ventana, para alejarme de la molestia que representa. Entonces tendrá a Anderson para ella sola.

Bueno, su malvado plan no va a funcionar. Voy a mantener la calma. Voy a contar hasta diez. No dejaré que Katniss llegue a mí.

—Saul Anderson.— dije —. Es un hombre de negocios tradicional, tú acabas de decirlo. Va a querer hablar con otro hombre de negocios, no alguien que él ve como una secretaria glorificada.

—Ese es el comentario más machista que he escuchado. ¡Eres asqueroso!

La calma se va directamente por la ventana y abajo unos cuarenta pisos.

—¡No dije que yo pensara de esa manera dije que él piensa así! Jodido Cristo Todopoderoso.

Y es cierto. No me importa lo que tienes en tus pantalones o en qué manera ruedas. Una polla, una vagina o ambos es lo mismo para mí. Mientras tengas el trabajo bien hecho, es lo único que importa. Pero Katniss parece decidida a pensar lo peor de mí.

Empujo mis manos a través de mi pelo en un esfuerzo por expresar algo de la frustración que me hace querer sacudir la mierda fuera de ella.

—Mira, esta es la forma en que es. Tratar de simular que ciertos prejuicios no existen no hará que desaparezcan. Tenemos una mejor oportunidad de firmar Anderson si yo hago la conversación

—¡Dije que no! No me importa lo que piensas. Absolutamente no.

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente obstinada. Eres como una mula menopaúsica y enojada.

—¡Soy obstinada! ¿Soy obstinada? ¡Bueno, quizás no tendría que serlo si no fueras el rey de los monstruos del control!

Es verdad lo del control. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Me gusta que las cosas se hagan de la manera correcta a mi manera. No me disculparé por eso. Especialmente ante la Sra. Palo En El Trasero.

—Al menos sé cuándo detenerme, a diferencia de ti. ¡Caminas como un estudiante destacado estando drogado!

Para este momento, ambos estamos sobre nuestros pies, menos de unos centímetros nos separa uno frente al otro. Sin sus tacones, tengo una gran ventaja de altura, pero Katniss no parece intimidada.

Ella me empuja en el pecho mientras argumenta—. No me conoces. No estoy nerviosa.

—Oh, por favor. Nunca vi a alguien que necesitara echar un polvo tan mal como tú. No sé qué diablos tu novio está haciendo contigo. ¿Pero sea lo que sea? No lo hace bien.

Su boca se abre, formando un gran O ante mi pequeña puya contra su prometido. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo su mano subir, dispuesta a golpearme en la cara.

Esta no es la primera vez que una mujer ha tratado de pegarme. No te sorprende, ¿verdad?

Como un profesional, agarro la muñeca antes de que haga contacto con mi mejilla y sostengo su brazo hacia abajo.

—Caramba, Katniss, para una mujer que afirma que no quiere joderme, estas ciertamente deseosa de hacerlo físico.

Su otra mano se extiende para tratar de pegarme desde el otro lado, pero la bloqueo otra vez y ahora estoy firmemente con sus dos manos en las caderas.

Sonrió.

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor, nena, si quieres un pedazo de mí.

—¡Te odio!— me grita en la cara.

—¡Te odio más!— grito yo.

Ciertamente, no es mi respuesta más ingeniosa pero fue lo mejor que podría hacer dadas las circunstancias.

—Bien.

Es la última palabra que sale.

Antes de mi boca descienda sobre la de ella.

Y nuestros labios se estrellen juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Adaptacion de la historia de Emma Chase y la mayoría de los personajes son de Suzanne Collins…_

_**TANGLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

He besado a cientos de chicas. No que sean miles. Sólo recuerdo un puñado de ellas. ¿Pero este beso? Este es uno que no olvidaré pronto.

Ella sabe..._Jesús_, nunca he usado drogas, pero me imagino que así se debe sentir la primera vez que inhalas cocaína, ese primer disparo de heroína. Jodidamente adictivo.

Nuestros labios chocan y se mueven uno sobre otro, enojados y húmedos.

No puedo dejar de tocarla. Mis manos están en todas partes: su rostro, su cabello, su trasero, agarrando sus caderas. Tirando más cerca, desesperado por sentir más de ella queriendo hacerla sentir exactamente lo que me está haciendo a mí.

Necesito aire, arranco mi boca de la suya y ataco su cuello. Me doy un festín con ella, como un hombre hambriento. Y eso es exactamente lo que soy —_voraz_— por ella. Inhalo mientras lamo, chupo y mordisqueo mi camino de su mandíbula a su oreja.

Ella está lloriqueando incoherencias, pero tengo la idea. El sonido de su voz, salvaje y sexy, me hace gemir. Y su aroma. Dulce Cristo, huele... flores y azúcar. Como una de esas rosas de confitería decorativa en la parte superior de un pastel.

Malditamente delicioso.

Y sus manos tampoco están quietas. Ella agarra mis bíceps, y el calor de sus manos se filtra a través de mi camisa de vestir. Raspa sus uñas en mi espalda y sumerge los dedos debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones, moviéndose luego para ahuecar mi culo.

Me estoy muriendo. Estoy ardiendo. Mi sangre es fuego jodidamente líquido, y me parece que nos vamos a convertir en humo antes de que lleguemos hasta el sofá. Katniss jadea cuando atraigo el lóbulo de su oreja en mi boca y me deslizo través de la carne por debajo de ella con mi lengua.

—¿Peeta? Peeta, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—No sé—, gimo en una voz áspera—. Simplemente... no dejes de tocarme.

No lo hace.

Y yo estoy de vuelta en su boca. Hundiendo mi lengua en ella, deslizándola contra ella de la misma manera en que me muero por deslizar mi polla en su húmedo y acogedor cuerpo. Siento sus caderas empujar hacia adelante contra las mías. Y toda la sangre que queda en mi cuerpo desciende, dejándome más duro de lo que he estado en mi vida.

Las semanas de necesidad y frustración me recorren. Me he cepillado con Colgate durante demasiado tiempo y sabe cómo una mierda.

—¿Sabes cuánto quiero esto? ¿Te deseo? Dios, Katniss...He soñado con esto... lo he suplicado. Me haces... ah, no puedo... tener suficiente de ti.

Sus manos están en mi pecho, frotando, raspando, bajando por mi abdomen, hasta que una roza contra la parte delantera de mis pantalones y yo siseo de placer puro y agonizante. Antes de que pueda respirar, está acariciando mi polla a través de mis pantalones y yo empujo hacia adelante. No existe alguna semblanza de control o finura.

Mis manos suben a sus pechos, y ella arquea su espalda para acercarlos. Aprieto y ella gime otra vez. Toco donde sé que están sus pezones, frustrado por su blusa y sujetador. Quiero tirar y pellizcar de esas bellezas hasta que sean dos picos agudos. Su boca está en mi cuello, besando, y yo levanto la barbilla.

Nunca ha sido así. Nunca he sido así. Nunca sentí tanto por alguna mujer, no importa que sea una mezcla de ira y lujuria.

—Peeta...Peeta, no puedo hacer esto. Amo a Marvel, — jadea ella.

Su confesión no me afecta como crees que lo haría. Sobre todo porque su mano todavía sostiene mi polla cuando lo dice. Sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario que su voz. Las manos y las caderas que me están tirando más cerca, acariciando, rogando por más.

—Eso está bien, Katniss. Bien. Ama a Marvel. Cásate con Marvel. Pero, por favor...Dios... por favor folla conmigo.

No sé lo que estoy diciendo. No sé si tengo sentido. Un único y solitario pensamiento se agita en mi cabeza como una melodía primitiva:

_Más_.

Bajo mi barbilla, queriendo saborear su boca otra vez. Pero en vez de sus labios...Hago contacto con su palma. Abro los ojos para encontrar su mano cubriendo mi boca, bloqueándome. Su pecho está elevado, subiendo y bajando en jadeos enérgicos, rápidos.

Y entonces veo sus ojos. Y siento que acabo de recibir una bola de demolición en el pecho. Porque sus ojos son grandes con pánico y confusión. Trato de decir su nombre, pero es amortiguado por su mano.

Oigo un sollozo en su voz cuando dice, —No puedo hacer esto, Peeta. Lo siento. Marvel... este trabajo... esta es mi vida. Toda mi vida. YO...No puedo.

Tiembla. Y de repente, mi necesidad, mi deseo y mi erección aún-rabiosa son todos empujados a segundo plano, detrás del deseo abrumador de consolarla. De decirle que está bien. Qué todo estará bien.

Lo que sea. Diré algo para quitar esa expresión de su cara.

Pero no me da la oportunidad. En el momento en que quita su mano de mi boca, corre por la puerta. Y se ha ido antes de que yo pueda tomar aliento. Debería ir tras de ella. Debería decirle que está bien ya que me paro los frenos. Que esto no tiene —y no— cambia nada. Aunque es una gran mentira, y lo sabemos, ¿no es así?

Pero no sigo a Katniss. Y la razón es simple: ¿has probado a correr con una erección asomando?

¿No?

Bueno, es casi imposible.

Me derrumbo sobre el sofá y descanso mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mirando al techo, me pellizco el puente de la nariz con los dedos. ¿Cómo es que algo tan simple como el sexo se volvió tan malditamente complicado? Tampoco lo sé.

Dios mío, estoy tan duro. Quiero llorar lo admito. No me avergüenzo. Quiero llorar ante el dolor punzante en la ingle que no tendrá ningún alivio. La idea de salir y encontrar una sustituta para Katniss ni siquiera entra en mi cabeza. Porque mi polla sabe lo que mi cerebro está empezando a admitir.

No hay una sustituta para Katniss Everdeen. No para mí. Ahora no.

Bajo la mirada hacia la tienda de campaña en mi regazo. Que no muestra ningún indicio de irse en cualquier momento pronto.

Va a ser una larga, larga noche…


	8. Chapter 8

Adaptación del libro de Emma Chase y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins...

(*-*)?

_**TANGLED **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Al día siguiente, Katniss no entra en la oficina hasta las once. No necesito decirte que este es un comportamiento inusual en ella.

Me está evitando. Lo sé porque yo he hecho lo mismo en más de una ocasión. Discretamente colándome en el club cuando al otro lado resulta que reconozco vagamente uno de mis anteriores ligues. ¿Pero ser en realidad quien está en el extremo receptor de esto? Es un asco.

No tengo el privilegio de hablar con ella hasta las dos, cuando se acerca caminando a mi oficina luciendo absolutamente despampanante. Su pelo está recogido en lo que Johanna llamaría un toque francés. Lleva un vestido negro que sobresale ligeramente en la rodilla, a juego con unos tacones altos y una chaqueta negra.

Deposita una pequeña pila de posters en mi escritorio, sus cuadros y gráficos encogidos hasta el tamaño de un portátil como habíamos acordado.

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Deberías hablar con Anderson. Yo te secundare.

Habla como si no nada hubiese pasado. Como si no hubiese estado temblando en mis brazos y con sus manos me dejó en llamas en esta oficina hace tan sólo unas horas. Es todo negocio. Totalmente intacta. Y eso me cabrea.

_Gravemente. _

Indiferencia no es una reacción a la que estoy acostumbrado con las mujeres. Francamente, es un poco difícil de aceptar.

Siento que mi mandíbula se aprieta mientras digo:

—Bien. Ese es el mejor camino a seguir.

Ahora, si no lo has adivinado, yo no soy el tipo cariñoso-sentimental. No soy dado a hablar sobre mis sentimientos hasta la muerte como algún fenómeno meditando de la nueva era. Pero estaba esperando algo de ella. Algún reconocimiento de lo que paso anoche de la atracción que todavía existe entre nosotros dos. Pensé que ella seria quien lo traería a colación.

Es una mujer, después de todo.

Cuando todo lo que consigo es silencio no puedo evitar empujar—. Katniss, sobre lo que paso anoche…

Ella me interrumpe—. Anoche fue un error. No volverá a suceder de nuevo.

¿Sabes algo sobre sicología infantil? ¿No? Bueno aquí va una lección para ti. Si le dices a un niño que no puede hacer algo, ¿Adivina cuál es la primera cosa que va a intentar y va a hacer en el minuto que tú no estés mirando? Exactamente.

Los hombres son de la misma manera. Eso va a pasar de nuevo. Pero ella no lo necesita saber por el momento.

—Está bien.

—Bueno.

—Genial.

Ella susurra—.Bien.

Bien es una palabra chistosa, ¿no lo crees? No creo que exista otra palabra en el lenguaje que exprese tanto mientras en realidad está diciendo tan poco. Cuantas esposas le han dicho a sus maridos "Estoy bien" cuando en realidad quieren decir "Quiero cortar tus bolas con el cuchillo de la mantequilla" Cuantos hombres le han dicho a sus novias "Te ves bien" cuando en realidad quieren decir "Deberías volver al gimnasio y hacer ejerció, mucho". Es la forma más universal de decir que estamos estupendamente, cuando en realidad estamos todo lo contrario.

—Bien— repito, bajando la mirada a los papeles sobre mi escritorio.

Y entonces se va, y yo gasto los siguientes diez minutos observando donde estuvo ella, reproduciendo la noche pasada una y otra vez en mi mente.

Oye, ¿sabes que otra palabra puede significar lo contrario de lo que se supone es?

_Jodido_.

Qué es justamente como estaré si no consigo sacar mi cabeza de mi culo y estar de vuelta en el juego antes de las siete de la tarde.

.

.

.

Nuestra cena de trabajo va por buen camino. A pesar de que yo he hecho gran parte de la conversación, es Katniss quien ha encantado completamente a Saul Anderson. Si no estuviera de tan mal humor, admitirá que ella está llevando la reunión como toda una profesional. Pero lo estoy, así que no le voy a decir a nadie más aparte de ti esto.

Ella se echa a reír sobre una historia que Anderson acaba de contar antes de que él se excuse para ir al lavado. Tomo un sorbo de mi vino deseando que fuera whiskey.

Katniss se gira hacia mí, emoción de principiante bailando en sus ojos.

—Entonces va muy bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, él definitivamente creo que está interesado, ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Depende de lo estás intentando venderle.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Nos estoy vendiendo a nosotros, a nuestra propuesta, nuestra firma de inversión.

Soy un idiota

—Sí, lo sé.

̶ ̶ ¿De verdad? Porque parece que le estás ofreciendo algo totalmente distinto.

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

—Vamos, Katniss. Fuiste a Wharton. Creo que puedes determinar exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—Yo he sido totalmente profesional...

—Serías más sutil si desgarraras tu blusa y empujaras tus tetas en su cara.

Bien, eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Y en realidad considero disculparme.

Pero antes de pueda formar las palabras, un helado líquido se filtra a través de mis pantalones y en mi entrepierna. Proveniente del vaso de agua que Katniss acaba de verter en mí regazo.

— ¿Estás loca?— Susurro con aspereza, tratando de no hacer una escena como saltar y limpiar la mancha con una servilleta.

— ¿Todo está bien aquí?

Es Anderson. Está de vuelta y mira de Katniss a mí. Me encojo de hombros torpemente mientras Katniss sonríe y le dice: —Todo está bien.

Ahí está la palabra otra vez. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

—Peeta justo tuvo un pequeño percance con su vaso de agua. Usted conoce a los chicos, no puede llevarlos a ninguna parte.

Anderson se ríe y se sienta otra vez, mientras yo sopeso mis posibilidades por una exoneración. La que necesitare después de que estrangule a Katniss Everdeen.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, estamos esperando el café y el postre. Katniss ha dejado la mesa. Pienso que su vejiga debe haber estado a segundos de romperse ya que en realidad me ha dejado a solas con Anderson.

Él me observa por un momento y luego dice:

—Me gusta lo que he visto aquí esta noche, Peeta. Impresionante.

—Gracias, Saul.

En los negocios, siempre utilicen el primer nombre. No es una falta de respeto. Demuestra que eres un igual en la misma liga. Es muy importante.

—Y basado en lo que me han mostrado, estoy listo para dar a Mellark, Hawthorne y Odair mi negocio.

_¡Sí! Saca el champagne, bebé. _

—Me alegra oír eso. Creo que este acuerdo va a ser muy rentable para ambos, es decir, todos nosotros— No hay que olvidar a Katniss, ¿cierto? Como si ella me lo permitiera—. Puedes depositar tu completa confianza en Katniss y en mí. Nosotros no vamos a fallar.

Él toquetea con sus dedos el vidrio de cristal.

—Cierto. Acerca de eso. Antes de firmar, tengo sólo una contingencia.

Este tipo de cosas sucede todo el tiempo. No es gran cosa.

—Adelante, Saul. Estoy seguro de que podemos proporcionarte todo lo que necesites.

—Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices a tu querida chica, Katniss, que lleve los contratos a mi sitio esta noche, alrededor de la medianoche.

Él me entrega una tarjeta de visita, y yo me siento como si hubiese una piedra en mi estómago.

¿Tú también puedes sentirlo?

—Aquí es donde me hospedo. Dile que lleve los papeles... sola.

¿Conoces en la televisión cuando hay uno de esos incómodos e impactantes momentos y todo lo que escuchas son los grillos en el fondo?

Bueno trinar-jodido-trinar. Este es uno de esos momentos.

—No estoy seguro de...

—Oh, claro que sí, Peeta. Sabes cómo es. Cuando un hombre está trabajando hasta tarde y necesita un poco... de comodidad. Una distracción.

¿Qué hay de mi pie en tu culo, Saul? ¿Cómo sería de distracción?

—Y esa chica tuya es una pieza de primera. Mi negocio traerá a su firma millones en ingresos. Y eso no incluye los clientes adicionales que obtendrán una vez se corra la voz de que yo estoy con ustedes. Yo diría que unas pocas horas extras es un pequeño precio a pagar, ¿no?

Él tiene sentido de una manera enferma, pervertida, y de agresor sexual. Pero, ¿crees que importa? Diablos no. Me levanto. Tengo miedo de lo que haré si tengo que mirar su sonrisa engreída de mierda otro minuto.

Arrojo una docena de facturas sobre la mesa y le digo: —. Ese no es el tipo de negocio en el que estamos interesados. Si ese es el tipo de acuerdo que estás buscando, la calle 42 está a unas diez cuadras de aquí. No soy un chulo, y Katniss Everdeen ciertamente no es una puta. Esta reunión ha terminado.

¿No estás orgullosa de mí? Yo lo estoy. A pesar de que lo que yo acabo de decir no es nada satisfactorio, es profesional, digno. Me contuve. Ni siquiera lo llamé el culo bastardo y pedazo de humeante mierda de perro que creo él es. Me voy.

Camino hacia la zona de bar en la sala contigua, y estoy echando humo. ¿Puedes ver el vapor que sale de mis oídos? ¿No? Bueno, obviamente no estás observando muy bien. Ese tipo tiene bolas. Al sugerir que Katniss...Katniss es más que una cara bonita. Es brillante. Y divertida. Y bueno, quizás no es agradable, pero estoy seguro de que ella podría serlo si no odiara mis entrañas. En cualquier caso, merece algo mejor— más respeto — del que consigue. Mucho más.

Es entonces cuando la veo, pasando por delante de la barra en su camino de regreso desde el baño. Ella me ve y se acerca, una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue? Está con nosotros, ¿no? ¡Lo sabía, Peeta! Sabía que en el momento en el que le enseñáramos nuestras proyecciones él caería. Y sé que trabajar juntos no ha sido lo más fácil, pero creo que tu padre tenía razón. Nosotros si hacemos un muy buen equipo, ¿no?

Trago duro. Bajo la vista hacia su mano en mi brazo y luego de nuevo hacia esos dulces e inocentes ojos, y... yo no puedo hacerlo. No puedo decírselo.

—Metí la pata, Katniss. Anderson no está interesado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasó?

Observo mis zapatos de novecientos dólares. —Metí la pata. ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

Cuando levanto la mirada, su rostro es una máscara de confusa simpatía. Aquí yo acabo de decir que arruiné la cuenta — nuestra cuenta — y no hay rastro de ira en su expresión. Dios, soy un imbécil.

—Bueno, déjame hablar con él. Quizá pueda arreglar esto.

Niego con la cabeza, —No, no puedes.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—Katniss, espera...— Pero ella ya está caminando hacia la mesa donde todavía está sentado Anderson.

¿Has estado en la autopista, en un atasco infernal? ¿Y cuando finalmente llegas al inicio del trancón, te das cuenta de que el atasco es debido a un accidente? Tal vez no uno malo — tal vez sólo un choque de autos que ya se ha movido hacia el lado de la carretera. Y todo ese tráfico, todo ese tiempo perdido — fue porque cada conductor que paso por la escena tenía que frenar y echar un vistazo.

Es ridículo, ¿no? Y juras que cuando pases por ahí, no vas a mirar sólo en el principio. Pero cuando te acercas y estás movilizándote más allá de las puertas abolladas, las luces intermitentes y los parachoques rotos, ¿qué haces?

Reducir la velocidad y mirar. Tú no quieres, pero no puedes evitarlo. Es morboso. Absurdo. Pero esa es la naturaleza humana para ti. Ver a Katniss caminar hasta Anderson se siente como mirar las consecuencias de un accidente. Y no importa cuánto quieras-no puedes mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella está de pie junto a su silla, una perfecta sonrisa profesional en los labios. Si te fijas bien, verás el momento en que lo que él está pidiendo se registra en su mente. ¿Ves cómo su sonrisa se congela? Su frente se arruga un poco porque en realidad no cree lo que él está sugiriendo. Y entonces esta rígida e insegura. ¿Debería decirle que se vaya a la mierda? ¿Debería reírse de ello o rechazar cortésmente? Mientras que las ruedas están girando en la cabeza de Katniss, Anderson levanta su dedo—puedes ver la baba goteando de el— y lo arrastra lentamente por su brazo desnudo.

Y eso es todo. Salgo de mi estupor. Y veo rojo. Brillante, neón, tecnicolor rojo.

¿Has visto Una Historia De Navidad? ¿Conoces el final cuando Ralphie golpea el siempre-amado culo del matón? Dios espero que lo hayas visto. Porque entonces sabrás exactamente lo que quiero decir cuando digo que voy a ser en un jodido Ralphie con este hijo de puta.

Me acerco y me pongo delante de Katniss—. Tócala otra vez y te voy a arrojar a través de esa ventana. Tendrán que buscar los pedazos de ti de aquí a la cincuenta y cuatro por días.

Él se ríe. Suena como el guardián de la cripta, ¿cierto?

—Cálmate, hijo.

¿Hijo? ¿Este imbécil es de verdad?

—Sabes algo, Peeta. Me gustas.

Ahora hay un concepto que espanta la mierda fuera de mí.

—Necesito un hombre como tú—, prosigue—. Alguien que no tiene miedo de decir lo que pasa por su mente. Para decirme lo que realmente piensa. Parece que mi... contingencia no va a cumplirse. Pero voy a firmar con ustedes y su empresa de todos modos. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Él se inclina en su silla y toma un sorbo de su vino. Totalmente confiado del hecho de que yo haré caso omiso de lo que ha dicho o hecho por la oportunidad de conseguir su dinero.

—Voy a decir un gran y rotundo no a eso, Saul. Veras, tenemos esta política en la empresa: No lidiamos con hijos de puta basura que necesitan viagra y que tratan de usar su posición para obligar a las mujeres _ ̶ lo suficientemente jóvenes como para ser sus hijas—_ a la cama. Ve a ofrecer tus cosas en otro lugar. Nosotros no estamos comprando.

Nuestras miradas están trabadas el uno en el otro como dos lobos en Discovery Channel cuando él dice, —Piénsalo bien, hijo. Estás cometiendo un error.

—Creo que el único error que cometí es perder el tiempo aquí contigo. Eso es algo que no voy a hacer un segundo más. Hemos terminado.

Luego me giro hacia Katniss y le digo suavemente—. Nos vamos.

Con mi mano en su espalda baja, caminamos hasta el guardarropa. Sostengo su abrigo y le ayudo a ponérselo. Con mis manos sobre sus hombros, le pregunto, —. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no me mira, —Estoy bien.

Claro. ¿Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa, no?

.

.

.

Para muchos hombres, su coche es el equivalente a la mujer perfecta. Podemos construirla para que se vea exactamente cómo queremos, podemos montarla con fuerza y ella no se quejará y fácilmente la podemos intercambiar en cuando llegue un modelo nuevo y más joven. Es más o menos la relación ideal.

Yo conduzco un Aston Martin V12. No hay muchas cosas en este mundo que ame, pero mi auto es una de ellas. Lo tengo después de que cerré mi primer negocio. Es una belleza. Es mi bebé. No es algo que sabrías por la forma en que estoy manejando en este momento. Es el típico modo enojado de conducción. Un agarre mortal sobre el volante, giros duros, paradas rápidas, un golpe en la bocina a la menor provocación. No pienso en cómo mi actitud podría ser interpretada por Katniss, hasta que su pequeña voz viene desde el asiento del pasajero.

—Lo siento.

Echo un vistazo rápido a ella—. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Nunca quise enviar ese tipo de señales, Peeta. Nunca haría eso con un cliente. No me di cuenta...

_Cristo_.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hacen esto? ¿Por qué están tan ansiosas de culparse a sí mismas cuando alguien las trata como una mierda? Un hombre llevaría un rallador de queso en la lengua antes de admitir que metió la pata.

Cuando teníamos dieciséis años, Finnick estaba saliendo con Melissa Sayber. Un día mientras estaba en la ducha, Melissa reviso en su cajón y encontró notas de las otras dos chicas que él se estaba tirando al mismo tiempo. Estaba furiosa. Pero ¿sabes qué? Cuando Finnick termino de hablar con ella — después de tirar la evidencia — no sólo la convenció de que había leído las notas mal, sino que ella se disculpó con él por buscar entre sus cosas. Increíble, ¿verdad?

Me detengo al lado de la carretera y me giro hacia ella—. Escúchame, Katniss, no hiciste nada malo.

—Pero tu dijiste, que mi blusa... y su rostro...

_Genial_. Ella cree que se lo busco porque eso es lo que yo le dije. Perfecto.

—No, estaba siendo un idiota. No quise decirlo. Estaba tratando de molestarte. Mira, en este negocio algunos tipos son solo idiotas de alto poder. Están acostumbrados a conseguir lo que piden, incluidas mujeres.

No quiero ver las similitudes entre Saul Anderson y yo. Pero son difíciles de pasar por alto. Escucharlo esta noche me hizo sentir... mierda... sobre cómo he tratado a Katniss las últimas semanas. Mi padre quería que yo le ayudara, fuera su mentor. En su lugar deje que mi polla y mi sentido hiperactivo de la competencia interviniera.

—Y tú eres una mujer hermosa. No será la última vez que pase algo como esto. Tienes que tener una piel gruesa. No dejes que nadie destruya tu confianza. Estuviste perfecta en esa reunión. De verdad. Debería haber sido un jonrón.

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias.

Me vuelvo a la carretera y conducimos en silencio. Hasta que ella dice,

—Dios me vendría bien un trago ahora mismo.

Su comentario me confunde. Me parece una cosa que una no-Katniss diría. Ella es alguien sin ambages. Sin tonteras. El tipo de chica que casi no bebe, no come grasas trans y aspira detrás del sofá tres veces por semana. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que aunque la mujer a mi lado ocupa un espacio permanente en mis pensamientos, realmente no sé mucho sobre ella. No más de lo que aprendí cuando me acerqué por primera vez a ella hace tantas semanas en REM.

Es una sorpresa aún más grande cuando admito que quiero saber más.

En este momento en mi vida, mi idea de conocer una mujer consiste en averiguar si le gusta lento y dulce o duro y sucio: arriba, abajo, o desde atrás. Pero las interacciones que he tenido con Katniss son diferentes a las de cualquier otra mujer. Ella es diferente.

Es como un cubo de Rubik. Tan frustrante que a veces quieres tirarla por la ventana. Pero no. No puedes. Te obligas a seguir jugando con él hasta que lo resuelves.

— ¿En serio?— le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, sí. Ha sido una noche difícil, unas duras pocas semanas, en realidad.

Sonrío y cambio mi bebé en quinta marcha. —Conozco el lugar.

No te preocupes. No planeo administrarle alcohol hasta que se rinda y me entregue sus bienes. Pero… si se emborracha y arranca mi ropa en el callejón detrás del bar, no esperes que la golpee con un palo tampoco.

Fuera de bromas, este es un nuevo comienzo para Katniss y para mí. Un nuevo comienzo. Voy a ser un perfecto caballero. Palabra de Boy Scout.

Por otra parte, nunca he sido un Boy Scout.


	9. Chapter 9

_Adaptación del libro de Emma Chase y Los Juegos Del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins…_

_._._

_**TANGLED **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

— ¿Primera vez que te emborrachaste?

—Trece. Justo antes de un baile de la escuela. Mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, y mi cita, Jennifer Browser, pensó que sería maduro tener vodka con jugo de naranja. Pero lo único que pude encontrar fue Ron. Tomamos Ron y jugo de naranja. Acabamos vomitando nuestras entrañas detrás del gimnasio. Hasta el día de hoy, no puedo oler ron sin querer vomitar. ¿Primer beso?

—Tommy Wilkens. Sexto grado, en el cine. Puso su brazo alrededor de mí y metió su lengua en mi garganta. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Estamos jugando primera y diez. Para quienes no está familiarizada con este juego de beber, te voy a explicar. Una persona pregunta por tu primera vez — tu primer viaje a Disneyland, la primera vez que tuviste sexo, no importa. Y la otra persona tiene que contarte sobre esa primera vez. Si todavía no lo han hecho por primera vez— o no responden— tienen que beber su trago. Después tienen que decirte algo que han hecho por lo menos diez veces. ¿Quién de nosotros sugirió este juego? Yo ya he perdido las cinco primeras. No tengo ni idea.

— ¿Primera vez que te enamoraste?

Que sean seis. Agarro mi vodka y me lo bajo de un trago.

Estamos en una oscura esquina de un pequeño bar local llamado Howie. Es un lugar tranquilo, parecido a Cheers. Los clientes son relajados, tranquilos. No como las escurridizas, adictas a la alta costura de Manhattan con quien normalmente me paso las noches del fin de semana. Me gusta aquí, sin embargo.

Excepto por el karaoke. Quien sea que inventó el karaoke es el diablo. Debería recibir un tiro entre los ojos.

Katniss inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome—. ¿Nunca has estado enamorado?

Niego con la cabeza—. El amor es para los tontos, cariño.

Ella sonríe—. ¿Demasiado cínico? ¿Así que no crees que el amor sea real?

—No dije eso. Mis padres han estado felizmente casados por treinta y seis años. Mi hermana ama a su marido y él la adora.

—¿Pero nunca lo has estado?

Me encojo de hombros—. No veo el punto. Es un montón de trabajo y no hay mucha recompensa. Las probabilidades de que dure incluso unos años sólo son 50-50. Demasiado complicado para mí gusto.

Prefiero lo simple y sencillo. Trabajar, follar, comer, dormir, almorzar los domingos con mi madre y jugar al baloncesto con los chicos. Sin esfuerzo. Fácil.

Katniss se endereza en su silla—. Mi madre solía decir: "Si no es difícil, no vale la pena." Además, ¿no te sientes... solo?

Justo en ese momento, una chica tetona llego a nuestra mesa y se inclinó con su mano en mi hombro y su escote en mi cara—. ¿Necesitas algo más, guapo?

Prácticamente esta es la respuesta para la pregunta de Katniss, ¿eh?

—Claro, cariño. ¿Nos traes otra ronda?

Cuando la camarera se aleja, los ojos de Katniss se encuentran con los míos antes de rodar los suyos hacia el techo—. En fin. Dame tus diez.

—He tenido sexo con más de diez mujeres en una semana.

Cancún. Vacaciones de primavera del 2004. México es impresionante.

—Uck. ¿Se supone que eso me va a impresionar?

Sonrió con orgullo—Impresiona a la mayoría de las mujeres.— Me inclino hacia delante y bajo la voz mientras froto mi pulgar lentamente contra el de ella—. Por otra parte, tú no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres, ¿cierto?

Lame sus labios, sus ojos en los míos—. ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

—Definitivamente.

La chica trae nuestras bebidas. Sueno mis nudillos. Estoy arriba. Tiempo para ser... íntimo.

— ¿Primera mamada?

Lo intenté. Me contuve durante el tiempo que más pude. No puedo resistir más.

La sonrisa cae de la cara de Katniss. —Tienes serios problemas. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Tomando prestado un poco de la presión de El Club de los Cinco, la aguijoneó,

—Venga, Katniss, contesta es una pregunta sencilla.

Katniss recoge su bebida y se la toma de un golpe.

Me siento sorprendido y horrorizado. — ¿Nunca has dado una mamada?

Por favor, Dios, no dejes que Katniss sea una de esas mujeres. Sabes a que me refiero -frías-, poco aventureras, quienes simplemente no hacen eso. Aquellas que insisten en hacer el amor, lo que significa follar únicamente en la posición del misionero. Son la razón por la que hombres como Elliot Spitzer y Bill Clinton corren el riesgo de destruir sus carreras políticas, porque sólo están tan desesperados por un final feliz.

Se estremece mientras el vodka le quema la garganta—. A Marvel no le gusta... el sexo oral. No le gusta darlo, quiero decir.

Tiene que estar borracha. No hay forma en el infierno santo que Katniss me esté diciendo esto si no estuviera completa y absolutamente borracha. Lo disimula muy bien, ¿no crees? Pero ella todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

En cuanto a su prometido es un afeminado. Sin pretender. Mi madre siempre me dijo, "A cualquiera que valga la pena vale hacerlo bien." Bien, en realidad no dijo esas palabras exactas, pero tienes la imagen. Si no estoy ansioso por ir más abajo con una chica, entonces no me acuesto con ella. Lo siento si es crudo, pero es como es.

Y es de Katniss de quien estamos hablando aquí. Me la comería para desayunar todos los días de la semana y dos veces el domingo. Y no puedo pensar en un solo hombre que conozca que no estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Marvel es un idiota total.

—Entonces, ya que él nunca... tú sabes. Él no cree que sea justo que yo deba hacérselo. Así que no...nunca...

Ni siquiera puede decirlo. Tengo que ayudarla.

— ¿Darle a la cabeza? ¿Limpiar el sable? ¿Hacerle una mamada? ¿Soplar sus bolas y su mente?

Ella cubre su cara y se ríe con nerviosismo. Estoy seguro de que es la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Levanta su rostro de sus manos y suelta un suspiro—. Continuemos. Mis diez. He estado con Marvel durante más de diez años.

Me ahogo con mi cerveza. — ¿Diez años?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. —Casi once.

—Así que empezaste a salir cuando tenías...

—Quince años. Sí.

Así que si estoy escuchando correctamente, lo que está diciendo es que muy probablemente ningún hombre ha llegado jamás más abajo con ella. No quiero golpear un caballo muerto, pero mi mente no puede asimilarlo. Eso es lo que está diciendo, ¿no?

Podría llorar. Qué maldito pecado. Perdonemos al tipo del karaoke, conservemos la bala para el novio de Katniss.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado comprometida?

—Unos siete años. Me lo pidió una semana antes de irme a la Universidad.

Esas dos frases me dicen exactamente qué clase de gilipollas Marvel resulta ser. Inseguro, celoso, pegajoso. Él sabía que su chica estaba fuera de su liga, que iba a llegar lejos y muy probablemente lo dejaría en el polvo. Entonces, ¿qué hace? Le pide que se case con él, más o menos atrapándola antes de que conozca algo mejor.

—Por eso el anillo es tan... ya sabes... pequeño. Pero a mí no me importa. Marvel trabajó durante seis meses para conseguirme este anillo. Limpio mesas, corto céspedes, matándose. Esta pequeña piedra significa más para mí que la roca más grande de Tiffany.

Y esa frase me dice exactamente qué clase de mujer que Katniss Everdeen es. Muchas mujeres de Manhattan son todo sobre exhibirse, la marca del auto, el nombre del bolso, el tamaño del anillo. Superficial. Vacío. Yo lo sé; Me acosté con la mayoría de ellas. Pero Katniss es auténtica. Genuina. Es de calidad, no cantidad.

En realidad me recuerda a mi hermana. Aun con todo el dinero con el que crecimos a Johana en realidad le importa un bledo las etiquetas o lo que piensen los demás. Así es cómo terminó con un tipo como Gale. Él y Johana empezaron a salir en la secundaria, cuando él era estudiante de segundo año y ella estaba en su último año. Esa maniobra lo convirtió en una leyenda en la preparatoria St. Mary. Hasta la fecha, su nombre es invocado en sus pasillos santificados con reverencia.

¿Qué? Sí, fui a una escuela católica. ¿Te sorprende? No deberías. Mis groserías tienen un cierto sabor religioso que sólo puede aprenderse a través de toda una vida de educación católica. Jesús. Cristo...Maldita sea...Jesús, María y José... Jodido Cristo todopoderoso…. Santa mierda y eso es solo lo que oímos de los sacerdotes. No me hagas hablar de las monjas.

De todos modos, ¿por dónde iba? Así es, Gale y Johana.

Gale no es el chico más guapo, ni el más fino. No es un jugador; Nunca lo fue. ¿Cómo se las arregló para atrapar un premio como mi hermana, te preguntaras?

_Confianza_.

Gale nunca dudo de sí mismo. Jamás pensó por un momento que no era lo suficientemente bueno para La Perra. Se negó a ser intimidado. Siempre emanaba esa confianza tranquila por la que las mujeres se sienten atraídas. Porque sabía que nadie podría amar a mi hermana como él lo hacía. Así cuando Johana se fue a la universidad antes de que Gale pudiese unirse a ella, ¿se preocupó? Infiernos no. Él no tenía miedo de soltarla. Porque sabía con absoluta certeza que un día ella volvería. Por él.

Obviamente Marvel-Cabeza-De-Chorlito-Johnson no estaba tan seguro.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Katniss y yo estamos completamente borrachos. ¿Nos ves allí? Observando el escenario, bebiendo nuestras cervezas con esas miradas vidriosas en nuestras caras. Puedes aprender mucho sobre una persona cuando están borrachas, y he aprendido un montón acerca de Katniss. Cuando ella toma es habladora.

¿Crees que también es una gritona? No te preocupes; esa parte viene después.

La ciudad natal de Katniss es Greenville, Ohio. Su madre todavía vive allí, administrando la cafetería de temática del oeste que es propiedad de su familia. Suena como un verdadero tipo de lugar en medio-de-américa. La clase donde los lugareños desayunan antes del trabajo y los adolescentes se reúnen después de un partido de fútbol. Allí Katniss fue camarera durante sus años de escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, no mencionó a un padre, y no se lo pregunte. Y a pesar de ser una estudiante con las mejores calificaciones, Katniss solía ser bastante salvaje. Eso explica por qué aguanta tan bien el licor. Al parecer, ella y el imbécil pasaron su juventud irrumpiendo en pistas de patinaje sobre ruedas después del horario, robando, y cantando en una banda juntos.

Oh sí, eso es lo que el imbécil hace para ganarse la vida. Es un músico. ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?

Sí

Desempleado.

¿Por qué Katniss todavía está con este perdedor? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, niños. No soy esnob. No me importa trabajes en una gasolinera o que seas cajero del jodido McDonald's Si eres un hombre, trabajas en lugar de vivir de tu novia.

—Karaoke es un asco, — gruño cuando el travesti rubio en el micrófono termina la canción I Will Survive.

Katniss inclina su cabeza hacia un lado—. Ella es... Él es... no es tan malo.

—Creo que mis oídos están sangrando—. Hago un gesto hacia las otras comatosas caras alrededor de la barra—. Y ellos están muriendo lentamente.

Katniss bebe un sorbo de cerveza—. Es sólo la canción equivocada para este tipo de lugar. La correcta podría despertarlos.

—Estás loca.

Farfulla un poco—. Apuesto que yo puedo hacerlo.

—De ninguna manera. Si no planeas hacer un striptease.

Y ese, niños y niñas, es un espectáculo por el que daría mi huevo izquierdo para ver.

Toma el celular de la mesa y menea su dedo.

—No hay fotos. No puede quedar ninguna evidencia—Entonces se levanta y camina hacia el escenario. ¿Escuchas los gemidos de dolor de mis compañeros de la barra como empieza la música?

Pero luego ella empieza a cantar:

_**I don't stand a chance**_**/ No tengo ninguna oportunidad**

_**When you look at me that way**_** /Cuando me miras de esa manera**

_**I'll do anything you want me to**_**/ Haré cualquier cosa que quieres**

_**Anything for you**_** / Cualquier cosa por ti**

_**And I'll shout it for the whole world to know**_**/ Y voy a gritarlo para que todo el mundo lo sepa**

_**Oh, honey, that's what you do to me**_**/Oh, cariño, eso es lo que me haces**

_**And I don't mind at all**_** /Y no me importa en absoluto**

Por Dios maldito.

Su voz es profunda, perfecta y excitante. Justo como alguien que trabaja por sexo telefónico en uno de esos novecientos números. Flota alrededor de la habitación y se arrastra sobre mí… como preludio verbal. Mi cuerpo reacciona al instante ante el sonido. Estoy tan duro como una roca.

_**You know I'm not a girl who cares to see**_** /Sabes que yo no soy una chica que quiera ver**

_**Or gives a damn what anyone**__**thinks of me**_**/ O dé una mierda lo que piensen de mí**

_**I go down hard, I stand my ground / **_**Voy con fuerza, me mantengo firme en mi terreno**

_**But whenever you come aroundI'm helpless**_**/ Pero cada vez que tu estas cerca me siento impotente**

_**Baby, I don't stand a chance**_** /Cariño, no tengo ninguna oportunidad**

_**Every time you look at me that way**_**/ Cada vez que me miras así**

_**It brings me to my knees**_**/ Me trae a mis rodillas**

Empieza a contonear sus caderas al ritmo de la música, y me imagino lo perfecta que se vería en sus rodillas. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ella. Es fascinante... hipnótica.

_**And I'm changing, never thought I'd be like **_**this/ Y voy a cambiar, nunca pensé que sería así**

_**But you showed me a better way/**_** Pero tu me mostraste un camino mejor**

_**I'll do anything for your kiss**_** /Voy a hacer lo que sea por tus besos**

_**In all my days I've never seen**_**/ En toda mi vida nunca he visto**

_**A man who means everything to me**_**/ Un hombre que signifique todo para mí**

_**I can leave everything else in the dust**_**/ Puedo dejar todo lo demás en el polvo**

**But it's you I just can't give up / Pero a ti simplemente no puedo renunciar**

Ella tiene la atención de todos los hombres en el lugar. Pero sus ojos... esos impresionantes ojos grises... están mirando directamente hacia mí.

Y eso me hace sentir como un dios.

_**I've never let anyone get this close to me before**_**/ Nunca he permitido que nadie esté tan cerca de mí antes**

_**Distance keeps me safe and keeps me sane**_**/ La distancia me mantiene a salvo y me mantiene cuerda**

_**But now you've got my heart twisted with yours**_**/ Pero ahora ya tienes mi corazón trenzado con el tuyo**

_**Better than it's ever been, there's a lot to lose**_**/ Mejor de lo que alguna vez haya sido, hay mucho que perder**

_**But even so much more to win**_**/ Pero incluso mucho más para ganar**

_**Oh, baby…**_** / Oh, bebe...**

Mueve su cabello hacia atrás, y me imagino haciendo eso mientras ella me monta con movimientos largos y duros. Jesús. He recibido bailes eróticos de algunas de las mejores bailarinas de la ciudad, y nunca he llegado en mis pantalones ni una vez. Pero eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer si ella no termina esta maldita canción pronto.

_**I feel so helpless**_**/ Me siento tan impotente**

_**When you look at me that way**_**/ Cuando me miras así**

_**I'll do anything for you**_**/ Haré cualquier cosa por ti**

_**Only for you**_**/ Sólo por ti.**

El bar estalla en gritos, silbidos y aplausos mientras Katniss sale del escenario.

Suena como un maldito rodeo. Ella sonríe atolondradamente mientras camina hacia mí. Me levanto y se detiene a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Me mira y levanta una ceja.

—Te dije que podría despertarlos.

Yo digo en voz baja—. Eso fue... tú... eres increíble.

Quiero darle un beso. Más de lo que quiero respirar. Imágenes de la noche anterior destellan en mi mente. De lo bien que se sentía en mis brazos. Necesito besarla. La sonrisa se desliza lentamente de su cara, y sé que también lo necesita. Empujo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y me inclino...

Y el grito estridente de su teléfono celular se interpone entre nosotros.

Katniss parpadea como si estuviera despertando de un trance y coge su teléfono

—. ¿H… Hola?— Se estremece y aleja el teléfono de su oreja para ganar un poco de distancia de la voz que grita en el otro extremo—. No...Marvel, no me olvidé. Tuve una noche difícil. No...Si...Estoy en un bar llamado Howie. Está en...— Mira su teléfono un momento, y me imagino que el imbécil le acaba de colgar. Sus ojos están totalmente sobrios.

—Tengo que salir. Marvel viene a buscarme.

¿Esto no será un regalo? Voy a conocer un andante y parlante imbécil. Va a ser como un monstruo de la noche en el carnaval.

.

.

.

Mientras esperamos afuera en la acera, Katniss se gira hacia mí.

—¿Qué vamos a decirle a tu padre?

Y ahí está la pregunta que he estado evitado toda la noche. El viejo es un tipazo, caballeroso. Tradicional. Me gustaría pensar que estaría orgulloso de que yo defendiera el honor de Katniss. Pero también es un hombre de negocios. Y la verdad es que yo podría haber defendido a Katniss y aun así firmado con Anderson. Eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Es lo que habría hecho si hubiera sido alguien más que ella en la mesa de negociaciones.

—Yo me encargo de mi padre

— ¿Qué? No. No, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Los dos perdimos este cliente.

—Soy el que explotó en el tipo.

—Y soy quien no te detuvo. Ahora, agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, Peeta, de verdad. Estuviste muy magnífico, en efecto.

Tal vez sea sólo el vodka, pero sus palabras me hacen sentir muy feliz y contento por dentro.

—Pero yo no necesito un caballero blanco—, continúa ella—. Soy una chica grande y ciertamente puedo manejar lo que sea que tu padre pueda repartir. Hablaremos con él juntos el lunes por la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Esto lo confirma: Katniss Everdeen es una mujer increíble.

—De acuerdo.

Es entonces que un Thunderbird negro ruge por la calle y se detiene frente a nosotros. Sí, dije Thunderbird. ¿Puedes decir fin de semana totalmente de los años ochenta? Un tipo con estatura media y pelo castaño claro sale de él.

¿Soy yo, o él se ve como un patán para ti también? El tipo pasado de moda.

Con el ceño fruncido, se centra en Katniss antes de mirarme. Y entonces parece aún más enojado. Tal vez el idiota no es tan tonto como pensaba; reconoce competencia cuando la ve.

Él viene alrededor y abre la puerta del copiloto para Katniss. Ella suspira y me da una sonrisa tensa. Luego da dos pasos hacia el coche y tropieza con una grieta en la acera. Me muevo para alcanzarla, pero imbécil está más cerca y me gana. Sostiene su brazo, la ira en su rostro volviéndose disgusto.

— ¿Estás borracha?

No me gusta su tono. Alguien tiene que enseñarle algunos malditos modales.

—No empieces, Marvel. He tenido una mala noche, — le dice Katniss.

— ¿Una mala noche? ¿De verdad? ¿Al igual que tener el mayor toque de tu vida y que tu novia no aparezca? ¿Fue tan malo, Katniss?

¿Toque? ¿Realmente dijo toque? ¿Ella de verdad duerme con este idiota? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Ella sale fuera de su alcance.

—Sabes qué...— comienza con fuerza, y luego se desinfla—. Simplemente... vamos a casa. — Se mete en el coche y el Chico Perra cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Él me mira mientras camina hacia el lado del conductor.

Katniss baja la ventanilla. —Buenas noches, Peeta. Y gracias por todo.

Le doy una sonrisa a pesar de mi creciente deseo de aplastar la cara de su prometido—. En cualquier momento.

Y el Thunderbird ruge lejos. Dejándome, por segunda noche consecutiva, doliendo por Katniss Everdeen. Froto mi mano por mi cara cuando una voz proviene detrás de mí.

—Oye, guapo. Acabo de salir. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Es la chica de los tragos. Tiene un aspecto decente nada del otro mundo pero que está aquí. Y después de ver a Katniss con la débil comadreja con la que se casará, me niego a pasar el resto de la noche a solas.

—Claro, nena. Conseguiré un taxi.

.

.

.

.

Es mala en la cama. Un Consejo: estar tan inmóvil y silenciosa como un cadáver cuando un hombre te está cogiendo nunca será recordado como una experiencia sexual estelar.

La otra razón de mierda es porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Katniss. Sigo comparando a la chica del trago con ella, y la primera, por supuesto, llega decepcionantemente corta.

¿Crees que soy un cretino por decir eso? Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca imaginaste que era Brad Pitt cogiéndote en lugar de tu marido con su panza cervecera? Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

¿Sigues pensando que soy una basura? Entonces estás de suerte. Voy a recibir lo que crees que merezco muy pronto.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Adaptación del libro de Emma Chase, los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Mi padre no estaba satisfecho con la forma cómo manejé la situación de Anderson. Había sido temerario, poco profesional, bla, bla, bla. Y debido a mi antigüedad, yo era el más responsables por perder al cliente que Katniss.

Pero el hecho de que estaba en la lista negra de la oficina por un tiempo no me golpeó tan duro como pensarías. Sobre todo porque no tenía remordimientos sobre cómo había reaccionado. Si tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada. Así que, tal vez mi padre estaba decepcionado de mí, pero a decir la verdad, para cuando él termino de culparme, yo también estaba jodidamente decepcionado de él.

Además, en las cuatro semanas siguientes a esa desastrosa reunión, las cosas entre Katniss y yo continuaron evolucionando. Todavía intercambiamos golpes en el trabajo, pero eran más golpes en el pecho, para provocar, en lugar de ganchos de derecha a la mandíbula, diseñados para golpear mutuamente nuestros respectivos traseros. Compartíamos ideas, ayudándonos mutuamente. Mi padre tenía razón en eso, al menos. Katniss y nos completábamos mutuamente, equilibrando las fortalezas y debilidades del otro.

En algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, ella se había convertido en más que sólo un par de piernas en las que quiero meterme. Más que un par de pantalones que quiero bajar desesperadamente.

Ahora ella es Katniss una amiga. Una amiga que hace que mi polla se levante en atención cada vez que entra en la habitación, pero esa es mi cruz, supongo. Porque por mucho que todavía la desee, y tan seguro que estoy que una parte de ella me desea, Katniss no es del tipo que engaña.

Al menos no del tipo que podría vivir con eso después.

**OoO**

Ahora, sé lo que estás pensando: _¿Pero qué pasó?_ ¿Cómo un hombre seguro de sí mismo, guapo, maliciosamente encantador se convirtió en un ermitaño descuidado infectado con gripe?

Nos vamos acercando. Confía en mí.

Para mostrar la imagen completa, hay unos cuantos jugadores más que necesitas conocer en la telenovela de mierda que ahora es mi vida. Has visto al Hijo de Puta Johnson. Él volverá más tarde, por desgracia.

Y ahora conocerás a Annie Cresta. Es prima del imbécil. Pero no le guardes rencor por eso. Ella también es la mejor amiga de Katniss. Te lo voy a mostrar.

**OoO**

—Te vi hablando con la morena con las buenas tetas. ¿Fuiste a su casa?— me pregunta Finnick. Él, Jack y yo estamos almorzando en un restaurante a pocas cuadras de la oficina. Estamos hablando de nuestra última noche de sábado.

—No llegamos tan lejos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonrío al recordar qué exhibicionista la chica había sido. —Quiero decir que el taxi nunca será el mismo otra vez. Y creo que asustamos al conductor de por vida.

Jack se ríe. —Eres un puto perro, hombre.

—No, salvé el estilo perrito para cuando en realidad estábamos dentro de su apartamento.

No me des esa mirada otra vez. Ya hemos pasado por esto.

Chicos. Sexo. Hablar.

Además, a pesar de la impaciencia salvaje de la chica del taxi, el sexo fue mediocre. Ni siquiera era Colgate. Era más bien una marca genérica del dentífrico que hay en las habitaciones de hotel de baja calidad cuyo nombre ni siquiera puedes recordar después de cepillarte con él.

—Hola, Katniss. — dice Finnick, mirando detrás de mí. Yo no la vi acercarse a nosotros.

Detengámonos aquí por un momento. Esto es importante.

¿Ves la mirada en su cara? La delgada línea de sus labios. ¿La leve arruga de su frente? Ella escuchó lo que dije. Y no se ve muy feliz, ¿verdad? Yo lo perdí la primera vez, pero tú debes tomar nota de eso. Este momento volverá a morderme en el culo más adelante.

Doy vuelta para mirarla. Su expresión está ahora en blanco y es pasiva.

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?— Le pregunto.

—No, gracias. Acabo de terminar de almorzar con una amiga, en realidad.

Y entonces llega su amiga. Lleva botas altas, unas medias negras que están rasgadas en lugares estratégicos, una minúscula falda, una blusa rosa caliente sin tirantes y un corto suéter gris tejido. Su cabello es largo, pelirrojo y ondulado, sus labios, un rojo brillante y sus rápidos ojos verde mar nos observan debajo de una cortina de espesas pestañas oscuras.

Ella es…interesante. Yo no diría que bonita, pero sorprendente en una especie de sexy moda de calle.

—Finnick Odair, Jack O'Shay, Peeta Mellark, esta es Annie Cresta.

Al escuchar mi nombre, los ojos de Annie giran bruscamente en mi dirección. Parece como si me analizara, justo como un hombre observa el motor de un coche antes de romperlo.

—¿Eres Peeta? He oído sobre ti.

¿Katniss le contó a su amiga sobre mí? Interesante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué has oído?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Puedo decírtelo, pero luego tendría que matarte. — Apunta su dedo a mí—. Solo sigue siendo amable con mi amiga Katie, aquí. Ya sabes, si quieres mantener tus bolas junto a tu pene, es decir.

Aunque su tono es ligero, tengo la impresión que Annie no está jugando.

Sonrío. —He intentado demostrarle lo bueno que puedo ser. Me sigue rechazando.

Cambiando a modo de ligue, Finnick responde—. Annie es un nombre precioso, para una chica hermosa. Además, rima con clítoris... y yo conozco mi camino alrededor de ellos. Gran admirador.

Annie sonríe lentamente hacia Finnick y corre un dedo por su labio inferior. Luego, se vuelve hacia el resto de nosotros y dice—. De todos modos. Tengo que volar, tengo que ir a trabajar. Encantada de conocerlos, chicos. — Abraza a Katniss y le lanza un guiño a Finnick mientras se aleja.

—¿Tiene que ir a trabajar?— Pregunto. —Creo que los clubes de striptease no abren hasta las cuatro.

Katniss sólo sonríe—. Ann no es una stripper. Se viste así para despistar a la gente. Así se sorprenden cuando se enteran de lo que realmente hace.

—¿Qué hace?— pregunta Finnick.

—Es científica.

—Estás jodiendo con nosotros—. Dice Jack en voz alta lo que los tres estamos pensando.

—Me temo que no. Annie es química. Uno de sus clientes es la NASA. Su laboratorio trabaja en la mejora de la eficiencia del combustible que usan en los transbordadores espaciales. —Ella se estremece—. Annie Cresta con acceso a sustancias altamente explosivas... es algo que intento no pensar cada día.

Después de un latido, Finnick habla. —Everdeen, tienes que presentarme. Soy un buen tipo. Déjame salir con tu amiga. Ella no se arrepentirá.

Katniss lo piensa un momento. —De acuerdo. Seguro. Pareces el tipo de Annie. — Le da una tarjeta de negocios—. Pero tengo que advertirte. Es el tipo de chica ámalos-y-déjalos-con-cardenales. Si estás buscando pasar un buen rato para una noche o dos, entonces definitivamente llámala. Si estás buscando algo más profundo que eso, mantente alejado.

Estamos sin palabras. Y entonces Finnick se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a Katniss y la besa en la mejilla. De repente tengo ganas de poner mi mano en su garganta y extraer sus amígdalas.

¿Eso está mal?

—Tú eres mi nuevo mejor amigo— dice.

Katniss lee el ceño en mi cara. —No hagas pucheros, Peeta. No es mi culpa que a tus amigos yo les guste más que tú.

También se refiere a Gale. Hace unos días él estaba intentando desesperadamente encontrar el lugar perfecto para llevar a La Perra por su aniversario de bodas. Al parecer, el vecino de Katniss es el maître d 'en el Chez, el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad. Fue capaz de conseguirle una mesa para esa noche.

Johana debe haberle hecho cosas a Gale esa noche que no quiero ni imaginar. Porque desde entonces, Gale Howthorne felizmente recibiría una bala en el pecho por Katniss Everdeen.

—Son los pechos—, le dije. —Si tuviera un par como el tuyo, les gustaría yo también.

Hace unas semanas ese comentario la habría enfadado. Ahora sólo sacude la cabeza y se ríe.

.

.

.

La noche antes de acción de gracias es oficialmente la mayor de fiesta del año. Todo el mundo sale. Todo el mundo está buscando un buen rato. Generalmente, Finnick, Jack y yo comenzamos la noche en la fiesta de la de mi padre el día antes de acción de gracias y salimos rumbo a los clubes después. Es una tradición.

Así que puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando entro en la sala de conferencias y veo el brazo de Finnick alrededor de una mujer que me imagino es su cita para la noche — Annie Cresta. Desde que la conoció hace dos semanas y media, Finnick ha estado M.I.A. todos los fines de semana, y estoy empezando a sospechar el porqué. Tendré que hablar con él mañana.

Al lado de ellos están mi padre y Katniss.

Y por segunda vez en mi vida, Katniss Everdeen me deja sin aliento. Lleva un vestido color borgoña profundo que abraza su figura en todos los lugares correctos y unas sandalias de tacón que envían mi imaginación girando en territorio de clasificación X. Su cabello cae sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas brillantes. Mi mano se sacude con la necesidad de tocarla mientras camino hacia ella.

Entonces alguien en medio de la habitación se mueve y veo que no está sola.

Jódeme.

Todo el mundo trae sus parejas a este tipo de cosas. No debería estar sorprendido de que el capullo esté aquí. Él tira del corbatín de su traje como un- niño-de-diez-años evidentemente incómodo. Coño.

Abotono la chaqueta de mi propio Armani perfectamente adaptado y hago mi camino hacia ellos.

—¡Peeta!— me saluda mi padre. Aunque las cosas entre él y yo habían estado tensas durante unos días, rápidamente habían vuelto a la normalidad. Nunca puede estar enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Mira esta cara. ¿Tú podrías?

—Le contaba al Sr. Johnson.— dice—. Sobre ese negocio que Katniss cerró la semana pasada. Que suerte tenerla con nosotros.

¿Tenerla? La palabra suerte ni siquiera se acerca.

—Es un acto. —Se burla Annie—. Bajo su traje corporativo y de niña-buena late una persona con el corazón de una verdadera rebelde. Sé historias sobre Katie que pondrían pelo en tus ojos.

Katniss gira sus consternados ojos hacia su amiga. —Gracias, Annie. Por favor, no.

Semen Seco sonríe, pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katniss y descansa sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Necesito un trago. O un saco de boxeo. Ahora.

Las palabras vuelan de mi boca como certeras balas—. Eso es correcto. ¿Eras como una pequeña delincuente en aquel entonces, no es así Katniss? Papá, ¿Sabías que cantaba en una banda? Es cómo se mantuvo través de la escuela de negocios, ¿no? Supongo que es mejor que hacer striptease.

Ella se ahoga en su bebida. Caballero que soy, le entrego una servilleta.

—Y Marvel aquí presente, se dedica a eso todavía. Eres un músico, ¿no?

Él me mira como si yo fuera un montón de mierda de perro que acaba de pisar—. Es cierto.

—¿Entonces, cuéntanos Marvel, eres como una especie de Bret Michaels? ¿O más parecido a Vainilla Ice?— ¿Ves cómo aprieta su mandíbula? ¿Cómo estrecha sus ojos? Tráelo, Chico Mono. Por favor.

—Ninguno.

—¿Por qué no tomas tu acordeón, o lo que tocas y subes al escenario? Hay un montón de dinero flotando alrededor de esta habitación. Tal vez podrías reservar una boda. O un bar mitzvah.

Casi allí.

—Yo no toco en ese tipo de reuniones.

Esto debería hacerlo.

—Guau. En esta economía, no pensé que los pobres y los desempleados podrían ser tan exigentes.

—Escucha, pedazo de…

—¿Marvel, cariño, podrías traerme otro trago del bar? Ya casi termino con esto.— Katniss tira de su brazo, cortando lo que estoy seguro hubiese sido una brillante réplica.

¿Sientes el sarcasmo?

Y entonces ella se gira hacia mí, y no suena casi tan amigable. —Peeta, recordé que tengo algunos documentos que entregarte sobre la cuenta Génesis. Están en mi oficina. Vamos.

No me muevo. No le respondo. Mis ojos aún están encerrados en un concurso de miradas con Mierda Por Cerebro.

—Es una fiesta, Katniss,— dice mi padre, despistado. —Deberías guardar el trabajo para el lunes.

—Sólo tomará un minuto. —le dice con una sonrisa, antes de agarrar mi brazo y arrastrarme lejos.

Una vez que estamos en su oficina, Katniss cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros. Enderezo mis mangas, y luego sonrió benévolamente.

—Si querías estar a solas conmigo tan desesperadamente, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

No aprecia mi sentido del humor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Peeta?

—¿Haciendo?

—¿Por qué estás insultando a Marvel? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí que viniera aquí esta noche?

Pobre Marvel. Atrapado en una habitación con los grandes malvados y exitosos banqueros.

—Entonces ¿por qué diablos lo trajiste?

—Es mi prometido.

—Es un imbécil.

Levanta la vista bruscamente.

—Marvel y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. No lo conoces.

—Sé que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Ni por asomo.

—Por favor, deja de intentar avergonzarlo.

—Sólo estaba señalando los hechos. Si la verdad avergüenza a tu prometido, entonces ese es su problema, no el mío.

—¿Estas celoso?

¿Para el registro? Nunca he estado celoso un día en mi vida. ¿Porque cuando los veo juntos no puedo decidir si quiero vomitar o darle un puñetazo en la cara, ella dice que son celos?

— No te hagas ilusiones.

—Sé que tienes esta cosa por mí, pero…

Espere un jodido minuto. Retrocedamos está mierda, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Tengo algo por ti? ¿Lo siento, era mi mano agarrando tu entrepierna en mi oficina un par de meses atrás? Porque recuerdo que era al revés.

Y ahora está enojada.

—Eres un bastardo a veces.

—Bueno, entonces encajamos perfectamente, porque eres una perra de primera clase la mayoría del tiempo.

Fuego baila en sus ojos mientras levanta su copa llena hasta la mitad.

—No te atrevas. Me echas esa copa encima y no soy responsable de lo que haga después.

Te voy a dar un minuto para adivinar lo que hace...

.

Sí. Me ha tirado la bebida.

—¡Maldita sea!— Agarro los pañuelos de su escritorio y limpio mi goteante cara.

—¡No soy una de tus putas al azar! Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo de nuevo.

Mi cara está seca, pero mi camisa y chaqueta están todavía empapadas. Tiro los pañuelos al piso.

—No importa. De todos modos me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita a la que llegar.

Se burla. —¿Una cita? ¿No involucraría una verdadera cita conversación? ¿No será más bien que tienes un polvo rápido al que llegar?

Cierro mis manos alrededor de su cintura y tiro de ella. En voz baja le digo, —Mis polvos nunca son rápidos, son largos y minuciosos. Y debes tener cuidado, Katniss. Ahora eres quien suena celosa.

Sus palmas se extienden contra mi pecho, y mi cara está a pocos centímetros de ella.

—No te soporto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—, le digo rápidamente.

Y entonces estamos otra vez—mi boca, sus labios— unidos calientes y pesados. Mis manos están enterradas en su cabello, acunando su cabeza. Sus manos agarran la parte delantera de mi camisa, manteniéndome cerca.

Sé lo que estás pensando. Y, sí, al parecer discutir para Katniss y para mí es similar a los juegos preliminares. Al parecer, consigue que nosotros dos nos pongamos a toda. Espero que alcancemos a llegar antes de que nos matemos mutuamente.

Justo cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas, hay un golpeteo en la puerta. Katniss tampoco lo escucha o como yo, no le importa un carajo.

—¿Katniss? Katniss, ¿estás ahí?

La voz del hijo de puta corta a través de la lujuria que nos tiene pegados como pegamento. Katniss se aleja. Me mira un momento, sus ojos culpables, sus dedos descansando en los labios que acabo de saborear.

¿Sabes qué? Que le den. ¿Parezco un maldito yoyo? Yo no juego con la gente no me gusta que jueguen conmigo. Si Katniss no puede decidir lo que quiere, voy a decidir por ella. Clávame un tenedor, he terminado con esta mierda.

Me acerco hasta la puerta y la abro ampliamente, dándole a Cabeza de Chorlito mucho espacio cuando entra.

Entonces sonrío. —Puedes tenerla ahora. He terminado.

Y ni siquiera volteo a mirar cuando salgo.


	11. Chapter 11

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Acción de gracias es celebrada en la casa de campo de mis padres al norte del estado cada año. Siempre es una pequeña cuestión de familia. Están mis padres, por supuesto. Has conocido a mi padre. Mi madre es una versión más vieja, más bajita de Johana. A pesar de sus fuertes creencias feministas—había sido una excelente abogada antes de que la maternidad la alejara— le encanta jugar a ser la feliz ama de casa. Después de que ella y mi padre golpearon un gran momento económico, ella también se dedicó a diversas organizaciones caritativas. Es lo que hace todavía con la mayor parte de su tiempo ahora que Johana y yo hemos volado del nido.

Luego están los padres de Gale, George Howthorne. Una imagen de Gale treinta años a partir de ahora con poco cabello y un grave caso de patas de gallo. La señora Howthorne falleció cuando éramos adolescentes. A mi conocimiento, George no ha salido en una sola cita desde entonces. Pasa mucho tiempo en el trabajo, en silencio, haciendo números en su oficina. Es un gran tipo.

Y eso nos lleva a los Odair, los padres de Finnick. No puedo esperar para que los veas. Son un jodido desmadre. Frank y Estelle Odair son las personas más pasivas que he conocido.

Son casi catatónicos.

Imaginad a Ward y June Cleaver después de que han fumado una pipa gigante de marihuana. Así son Frank y Estelle. Uno creería que los padres de Finnick serían un poco más nerviosos, ¿no? Yo tengo una teoría. Ellos tuvieron a Finnick posteriormente en la vida, y creo que él succiono toda la energía que les quedaba, como un parásito.

Rematando la mezcla están Finnick, Gale, Johana y yo.

Ah, y por supuesto la otra mujer en mi vida. No puedo creer que no la haya mencionado antes. Es la única mujer que verdaderamente sostiene mi corazón en su mano. Soy su esclavo. Ella pide, y yo lo hago.

Con mucho gusto.

Su nombre es Primrose. Tiene el cabello largo y rubio y los ojos azules más grandes que jamás hayas visto. Tiene casi cuatro. ¿La ves allí? En el otro extremo del balancín que actualmente estoy montando.

—Entonces, Prim, ¿has decidido que quieres ser cuando crezcas?

—Sí. Quiero ser una princesa. Y quiero casarme con un príncipe y vivir en un castillo.

Necesito hablar con mi hermana. Disney es peligroso. Corrosiva basura que lava el cerebro, si me lo preguntas.

—O, podrías entrar en el sector inmobiliario. Entonces podrías comprar el castillo tu misma y no necesitarías al príncipe.

Cree que soy gracioso. Se ríe.

—Tío Peeta. ¿Cómo voy a tener un bebé sin ningún príncipe?

_Ay, chico. _

—Tienes un montón de tiempo para los bebés. Después de recibir tu maestría en negocios o tú título en medicina. O puede ser un CEO y comenzar una guardería en tu oficina. Entonces puedes llevar a tus hijos a trabajar contigo todos los días.

—Mamá no va a una oficina.

—Mamá se vendió por unas pocas palabras, cariño.

Mi hermana era una brillante abogada litigante. Pudo haber ido hasta la Corte Suprema. En serio. Era así de buena.

Johana había trabajado a lo largo de todo su embarazo y tenía una lista de niñeras preparadas. Luego sostuvo a Prim en sus brazos por primera vez. Ese mismo día les dijo a las niñeras que sus servicios no serían necesarios. No la culpo. No puedo imaginar un trabajo más importante que asegurarme de que mi sobrina perfecta crezca sana y feliz.

—¿Tío Peeta?

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a morir solo?

Sonrió.

—No pienso morir por un largo tiempo, cariño.

—Mamá dice que vas a morir solo. Le dijo a papa que vas a morir y van a pasar días hasta que la señora del aseo encuentre tu cadáver descompuesto.

Encantador. Gracias, Johana.

—¿Qué es un cadáver, tío Peeta?

_Wow_.

Estoy salvado de tener que contestar cuando veo a Finnick caminando por las escaleras de atrás hacia el patio.

—¡Cariño, mira quién está aquí!— Ella salta del balancín y se lanza a los brazos abiertos de Finnick.

Antes de que preguntes, la respuesta es no. Cuando sea mayor, mi pequeño tesoro nunca saldrá con un tipo como yo. Será demasiado inteligente para eso. Me voy a asegurar de ello. Supongo que eso me hace un hipócrita, ¿eh? Está bien. Puedo vivir con eso.

Finnick baja a Prim y se acerca caminado. —Ey, hombre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te fuiste temprano anoche?— me preguntó—. Nunca regresaste a la fiesta.

Me encojo de hombros. —Mi cabeza no estaba en eso. Fui al gimnasio y a la cama.

La verdad es que pasé tres horas golpeando el saco de arena, imaginando al mismo tiempo que era la cara de Marvel Johnson.

—¿Saliste con esa chica Annie?

Él asiente con la cabeza. —Ella, Katniss y Marvel.

Niego con la cabeza. —Ese tipo es un culo.

Prim se acerca a nosotros y sostiene un frasco de vidrio lleno hasta la mitad con billetes de un dólar. Deslizo un dólar en él.

—No es tan malo.

—Ese idiota me molesta.

Prim sostiene la jarra otra vez y ahí va otro dólar.

_¿El tarro? _

Fue inventado por mi hermana, que al parecer piensa que mi lenguaje es demasiado áspero para su descendencia. Es el Tarro de Las Malas Palabras. Cada vez que alguien — generalmente yo — Jura, tiene que pagar un dólar. A este ritmo, eso va a poner a Prim en la Universidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Annie?

Sonríe.

—Estamos saliendo. Ella es genial.

Generalmente Finnick es más comunicativo con los detalles. No es que me exciten sus historias, pero tienes que entender, Finnick y yo hemos sido amigos desde el nacimiento. Eso significa que cada beso, cada seno, cada paja, mamada, collar de perlas y follada ha sido compartida y discutida.

Y ahora me lo está ocultando. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Voy a asumir que ya te las has follado?

Frunce el ceño. —No es eso, Peeta.

Estoy confundido.

—Entonces ¿qué es, Finnick? Hace más de dos semanas que no salimos. Puedo entender que estás siendo dominado a salir si estas consiguiendo algo. Pero si no es así, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sonríe de una manera nostálgica, recordando un momento feliz. —Es... diferente. Es difícil de explicar. Nosotros hablamos, ¿sabes? Y siempre estoy pensando en ella. Es como si en el momento en que nos separamos, estoy deseando verla de nuevo. Ella simplemente... me sorprende. Me gustaría que supieras lo que quiero decir.

Y lo que me asusta es… Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

—Estás en un territorio peligroso, hombre. Viste por lo que paso Gale. Ese camino lleva al lado oscuro. Siempre hemos dicho que no iríamos allí. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Finnick sonríe y en su mejor voz de Darth Vaderme dice, —No conoces el poder del lado oscuro.

.

.

.

Es hora de cenar. Mi madre hace un gran show al sacar el pavo y todos hacen exclamaciones de oohs y ahhs antes de que mi padre lo corte. Es cierto Norman Jodido Rockwell es nada contra nosotros.

Mientras se pasan los tazones y los platos están llenos, mi mamá dice,

—Peeta, cariño, voy a empacarte en una bolsa grande las sobras. No quiero ni siquiera pensar que estás comiendo en ese departamento sin nadie que te prepare una comida decente. Y voy a poner las fechas en los envases así sabrás cuándo tirarlo. La última vez que miré en tu refrigerador, era como si algún tipo de experimento científico estuviera creciendo allí.

Sí, mi mamá me ama. Te lo dije.

—Gracias, mamá.

Finnick y Gale hacen fuertes ruidos de besos mojados hacia mí. Con ambas manos, levanto el dedo del medio. A mi lado veo a Prim mirando sus dedos tratando de copiar el movimiento. Rápidamente pongo mi mano sobre la de ella y sacudo mi cabeza. En su lugar muestro el saludo Vulcano del señor Spock.

Después de dar las gracias, yo anuncio—. Creo que Prim debería venir a vivir conmigo.

Nadie reacciona. Nadie levanta la mirada. Nadie se detiene. He hecho esta sugerencia varias veces desde que mi sobrina nació.

Johana dice—El pavo es delicioso, mamá. Muy jugoso.

—Gracias.

—¿Hola? Estoy hablando en serio. Ella necesita un modelo positivo de mujer.

Esto llama la atención de La Perra. —¿Qué demonios soy yo?

Prim desliza el tarro hacia su madre, y ahí va un dólar. Todos traemos billetes pequeños a la mesa en los días festivos ahora.

—Eres un ama de casa. Lo cual es encomiable, no me malinterpretes. Pero ella debe ser expuesta a las mujeres profesionales también. Y por el amor de Dios, no la dejes ver Cenicienta. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese? ¿Una imbécil sin sentido que ni siquiera puede recordar dónde dejó su maldito zapato, por lo que tiene que esperar que algún idiota en mallas se lo devuelva? Dame un puto descanso.

No estoy seguro de cuánto debo después de ese pequeño discurso. Le paso a Prim uno de diez. ¿He dicho que ese tarro podría llevarla a la Universidad? Quise decir a la facultad de derecho. Voy a tener que golpear un cajero automático pronto.

Gale se suma a la conversación. —Creo que Johana es el modelo perfecto para nuestra hija. No hay nadie mejor.

Gale es un hombre acabado. Y Finnick quiere unirse a su club.

Irreal.

Johana le sonríe. —Gracias, cariño.

—De nada, querida.

Finnick y yo empezamos a toser, — Calzonazos… lambón.

Prim nos mira sospechosamente, insegura de si tenemos que pagar o no.

Johana frunce el entrecejo.

Yo continúo, —Debería llevarla a la oficina conmigo. Debe conocer a Katniss, ¿verdad, papá?

Mi madre rápidamente, pregunta —¿Quién es Katniss?

Mi padre le contesta entre bocados, —Katniss Everdeen, nueva empleada. Chica brillante. Una dinamita. Dio a Peeta una carrera por su dinero cuando empezó.

Mi madre me mira con ojos brillantes, esperanzados. La forma en que Paula Deen observa una bola de manteca, imaginando la delicia que espera ser hecha—. Bueno, esta Katniss suena como una hermosa jovencita, Peeta. Tal vez deberías traerla a casa para la cena.

Ruedo mis ojos. —Trabajamos juntos, mamá. Está comprometida. Con un idiota, pero esa es otra historia.

Otro dólar muerde el polvo.

Mi hermana interviene, —Creo que mamá sólo está sorprendida al escuchar que te has referido a una mujer por su nombre. Normalmente es "la camarera con el lindo trasero" o "la rubia con las tetas grandes".

Aunque la observación es exacta, la ignoro. —El punto es que ella es un excelente ejemplo para Prim de cuánto una mujer puede lograr. —A pesar de su pésimo gusto en los hombres—. Sería...Creo que todos estaríamos muy orgullosos que ella creciera hasta ser la mitad de profesional que Katniss.

Johana se ve sorprendida por mi declaración. Entonces sonríe con gusto. —Prim y yo podemos hacer un viaje a la ciudad la próxima semana. Nos reuniremos con ustedes para el almuerzo y conoceremos a la ilustre Katniss Everdeen.

Comemos en silencio durante unos minutos, y luego Johana dice: —Eso me recuerda. ¿Finnick, me podrías acompañar a una cena benéfica el segundo sábado de diciembre? Gale va a estar fuera de la ciudad—. Mira hacia mí—. Le preguntaría a mi querido hermano, pero todos sabemos cómo pasa los sábados por la noche en la ciudad con pu…— mirada a su hija—indeseables.

Antes de que Finnick pueda responder, Prim pone dos centavos dentro—. No creo que el tío Finnick pueda ir, mamá. Ha estado muy ocupado siendo coño apaleado. ¿Qué es un coño apaleado, papá?

En cuanto las palabras dejan sus pequeños labios angelicales, una terrible reacción en cadena se pone en marcha:

Finnick se ahoga con la aceituna negra en su boca, que sale volando y se clava en el ojo derecho de Gale.

Gale se dobla, sosteniendo su ojo y gritando: —¡Me ha dado! Me ha dado —y luego pasa a decir cómo la sal del jugo de oliva está carcomiendo su córnea.

Mi padre empieza a toser. George se levanta y comienza al golpearlo en la espalda mientras pregunta a nadie en particular si debería realizar la maniobra de Heimlich.

Estelle golpea su vaso de vino tinto, que rápidamente se filtra en el mantel de encaje de mi madre. Ella hace ningún movimiento para limpiar el desorden, pero en cambio canta, —Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.

Mi madre corre alrededor del comedor como un pollo con su cabeza cortada, buscando servilletas que no sean de tela para limpiar la mancha, al mismo tiempo que asegurándole a Estelle que todo está bien.

Y Frank... bueno...Frank sigue comiendo.

Mientras el caos continúa a nuestro alrededor, la mirada de muerte de Johana nunca vacila de Finnick y a mí. Después de estar retorciéndose bajo ella durante unos treinta segundos, Finnick canta. —No fui yo, Johana. Te juro que no fui yo.

_Gallina de mierda. _

Gracias, Finnick. Manera de dejar mi culo soplando al viento. Recuérdame nunca ir a la guerra con él como mi compañero.

Pero a medida que la mirada furiosa de La Perra se gira con toda su fuerza sobre mí, lo perdono. Me siento como si en cualquier momento pueda ser reducido a un montón de humeantes cenizas de Peeta en la silla. Me quedo quieto y le doy la más dulce sonrisa de hermanito que puedo manejar.

Echa un vistazo. ¿Está funcionando?

Estoy tan muerto.

Mira, hay una cosa sobre la Perra Justicia que deberías saber. Es rápida y despiadada. No sabrás cuando va a llegar; de todo lo que puedes estar seguro es que vendrá. Y cuando lo hace, será doloroso. Muy, muy doloroso.


	12. Chapter 12

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12**

El lunes por la mañana, estoy en la sala de conferencias a la espera de que comience la reunión. Todo el mundo está aquí. Todo el mundo, es decir, a excepción de Katniss. Mi padre observa su reloj. Tiene una reunión temprano esta mañana, y sé que está ansioso por llegar. Me rasco detrás de mí oreja.

_¿Dónde demonios está? _

Finalmente, Katniss llega corriendo todavía con su abrigo y un montón de carpetas cayendo de sus manos. Se ve... terrible. Es decir, es hermosa, ella siempre esta hermosa. Pero tómalo de alguien que la ha observado de cerca. Katniss está teniendo un mal día. ¿Ves lo pálida que está? ¿Y el infierno de esos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos? Su pelo esta agarrado en un moño desordenado, que sería sexy como el infierno si ella no se viera tan… mal.

Sonríe nerviosamente a mi padre. —Lo siento, señor Mellark. Ha sido una mañana.

—No hay problema, Katniss. Estamos sólo empezando.

A medida que mi padre recita sus anuncios, no quito mis ojos de ella. No me mira ni una vez.

—Katniss, ¿tienes esas proyecciones para Pharmatab?

Es el acuerdo del que mi padre estaba hablando con el culo-de-mierda en la fiesta de la oficina. El que Katniss cerró la semana pasada. Ella levanta la vista, sus grandes ojos grises dándole un aspecto todavía más como un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

No las tiene.

—Ahh... están... um...

Me inclino hacia delante y proclamo. —Yo los tengo. Katniss me las dio a mí la semana pasada para que las revisara. Pero las he dejado en mi escritorio en casa. Te las haré llegar lo antes posible, papá. —Mi padre asiente y ella cierra los ojos con alivio.

Finalizada la reunión, todos salen lentamente y yo camino al lado de Katniss. —Hola.

Ella baja la mirada a las carpetas en sus manos y ajusta el abrigo en su brazo. —Gracias por lo que hiciste ahí, Peeta. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

Sé lo que dije el otro día que había terminado con ella. No quise decirlo. Estaba hablando de más, desahogándome y sexualmente frustrado. Ya lo saben. ¿Creen que Katniss lo sabe? ¿Creen que a ella le importa?

—Tengo que hacer lo decente de vez en cuando. Para mantenerte de puntillas. —Le doy una pequeña sonrisa que ella no regresa.

Y todavía no me ha mirado. ¿Qué pasa con ella? Mi corazón comienza a martillar en mi pecho mientras corro todas las posibilidades. ¿Está enferma? ¿Le sucedió algo a su madre? ¿Fue asaltada en el maldito metro?

_Jesús_.

Katniss entra en su oficina y cierra la puerta, dejándome parado en el exterior. Aquí es donde los hombres conseguimos cargar con la peor parte, gente. ¿Cuándo Dios le dio a Eva la costilla extra? Él debió darnos algo extra también. Como la telepatía.

Una vez oí a mi mamá decirle a mi padre que ella no tenía que explicar el por qué estaba enfadada. Ya que si él no sabía lo que había hecho mal, entonces realmente no lo sentía. ¿Qué significa eso? Noticia de última hora señoras: nosotros no podemos leer sus pensamientos. Y francamente, no estoy completamente seguro de que quiera hacerlo. La mente femenina es un lugar terrorífico en el que estar.

¿Los hombres? No dejamos mucho espacio para la duda: _Eres un idiota. Me tiré a mi novia. Mataste a mi perro. Te odio._ Directo. Claro. Sin ambigüedades. Chicas deberías probarlo. Nos llevaría un paso a la paz mundial.

Me alejo de la puerta de Katniss. Parece que no voy a descubrir cuál es su problema pronto.

.

.

.

Más tarde ese día, me siento en un café frente a Finnick, sin comer mi sándwich.

—Entonces, ¿Johana ya ha llegado a ti?

Se refiere a La Masacre del Día de Acción de Gracias en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Asiento con la cabeza—. Ayer recibí la llamada. Al parecer me he comprometido a ser voluntario el mes que viene en la sociedad geriátrica de Manhattan.

—Podría haber sido peor.

—En realidad, no. ¿Te acuerdas de la tía Bernadette de Galen?

Las ancianas tienen una cosa por mí. Y no quiero decir a una especie de pellizcar-mi mejilla, dar-una-palmada-en-mi-cabeza. Me refiero a agarrar-mi-culo, frotar-mis-genitales, porque-no-empujas-mi-silla-de-ruedas-en-el-armario-así- podemos-hacer-cosas-indecentes.

Es muy inquietante.

Finnick ahora se está muriendo de la risa. Gracias por la simpatía.

La campana por encima de la puerta de la cafetería suena. Levanto la vista y decido que tal vez Dios no me odia después de todo. Porque Marvel-Idiota-Johnson acaba de entrar. Su cara, en cualquier otro momento, sin duda haría una abolladura en mi buen humor. ¿Pero en este momento? Él es justo el imbécil que necesito ver. Voy a estar bien.

Me le acerco. —Oye, hombre.

Rueda sus ojos. — ¿Qué?

—Escucha, Marvel, me preguntaba, ¿está todo bien con Katniss?

Él gruñe, —Katniss no es asunto tuyo.

Que conste, estoy tratando. Y él es un idiota. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Veo lo que dices. Pero esta mañana, realmente no tenía buen aspecto. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Katniss es una chica grande. Puede cuidar de sí misma. Siempre lo hace.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Y entonces me doy cuenta. Al igual que un cubo helado de Gatorade después de un partido de fútbol.

— ¿Has hecho algo con ella?

No contesta. Baja la mirada. Esa es toda la respuesta que necesito. Lo tomo por el frente de su camisa y rápidamente lo levanto. Un segundo después, Finnick está diciendo que me calme. Sacudo sólo un poco al idiota. —Te hice una pregunta, hijo de puta. ¿Le has hecho algo a Katniss?

Él me dice que le quite las manos de encima, y yo le zarandeo más duro.

—¡Respóndeme!

—¡Terminamos! Terminamos coño, ¿de acuerdo?

Quiere decir que él rompió con ella.

Aleja mis manos y me empuja. Se lo permito. Endereza su camisa, me fulmina con la mirada. Pero yo me quedo allí. Aturdido. Su dedo apuñala mi pecho—. Me voy de aquí. Si alguna vez me pones tus manos encima otra vez, yo no me quedo fuera, imbécil.

Y con eso, se va. Finnick lo observa irse, luego pregunta: —Peeta, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Diez años, casi once. Ella lo amaba. Eso es lo que dijo. Diez condenados años. Y él la abandonó.

_Joder_.

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero no has acabado tu sandwich. —La comida es importante para Finnick.

—Es tuyo. Tengo que volver a la oficina.

Corro hacia la puerta...

Bueno, ya sabes a dónde voy.

.

.

.

La puerta de su oficina está todavía cerrada. Pero no llamo. En silencio, entro. Está sentada en su escritorio.

Llorando.

¿Alguna vez has sido golpeada en el estómago por un caballo?

Yo tampoco. Pero ahora sé lo que se siente.

Se ve tan pequeña detrás de esa mesa. Joven y vulnerable y... perdida. Mi voz es suave y cuidadosa. —Hola.

Katniss levanta la mirada, sorprendida, luego aclara su garganta y limpia su rostro, tratando de juntar todo—. ¿Qué necesitas, Peeta?

No quiero avergonzarla, así que pretendo no notar la humedad que aún se aferra a sus pómulos. —Estaba buscando ese archivo...— Lentamente, doy un paso más cerca. —¿Tú... eh... tienes algo en el ojo?

Ella sigue el juego y limpia de nuevo debajo de sus ojos. —Sí, es una pestaña o algo así.

—¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? Esas pestañas pueden ser peligrosas si no se tratan.

Por primera vez en el día de hoy, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Son como dos brillantes piscinas oscuras. —De acuerdo—. Katniss se levanta, y yo la guío hacia la ventana. Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, sosteniendo suavemente su cara. Su hermoso rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

Nunca he querido hacerle daño físico a alguien con tantas ganas como a Marvel Johnson en este momento. Y estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir que Finnick me ayude a enterrar lo que queda de él en el patio.

Limpio las lágrimas con mis pulgares. —Lo tengo.

Sonríe, incluso cuando más lágrimas brotan. —Gracias.

He terminado de fingir ahora. La empujo contra mi pecho. Ella me deja. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella y aliso la parte posterior de su cabello con mi mano. —¿Quieres que hable con él? ¿Fue todo... fue porque yo...?

No puedo imaginar que la basura estuviera muy feliz de encontrarnos en la oficina de Katniss como lo hizo la semana pasada con su aspecto recién follada y todo. Y no, no me he vuelto loco. La última cosa que quiero hacer es ayudarla a volver con el imbécil. Pero, maldita sea, me está matando aquí.

Una sola lágrima cae esta vez.

Ella se ríe en mi pecho. Suena amargo. —Fui yo. —Katniss me mira y sonríe tristemente—. No soy la misma chica de la que se enamoró.

Debe haber sido difícil escuchar esas palabras. Es el truco más viejo del hombre en el libro. El juego de la culpa: "No soy yo, cariño. Eres tú".

Sacude la cabeza. —Empacó todas sus cosas y se fue el sábado. Dijo que sería mejor un adiós rápido y limpio. Se está quedando con Annie hasta que pueda encontrar su propio lugar.

Mira hacia la ventana por un momento, y luego suspira con desaliento. —Ha venido por un tiempo, creo. No fue una sorpresa. Durante mucho tiempo, mi enfoque estaba en la escuela... y luego en el trabajo. Todo lo demás quedó en segundo lugar. Dejé... No pude darle lo que necesitaba.

—Es sólo...Marvel sostuvo mi mano el día que enterramos a mi padre. Me enseñó a manejar con transmisión manual, y me convenció de que era lo suficientemente buena para cantar delante de personas de verdad. Marvel me ayudó a llenar mi solicitud para la Universidad y abrió la carta de aceptación por mí porque yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para verlo. Cuando yo estaba en el programa MBA, consiguió tres trabajos para que yo no tuviera que trabajar. Marvel estaba allí el día que me gradué, y él vino conmigo cuando quise mudarme a Nueva York. Siempre ha sido una gran parte de mi vida. No sé quién seré sin él.

Mujeres. No se ofendan. Pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Estos son sus logros. Desafíos que ella ha vivido. Imbécil era sólo para el viaje. En el fondo. Como el papel tapiz. En cualquier momento, tú puedes cambiar el color de las paredes y puede tener un aspecto diferente, pero la habitación sigue siendo la misma.

—Sé quién serás: Katniss Everdeen, extraordinaria banquera de inversión. Eres inteligente y divertida, eres obstinada y magnífica y... perfecta. Y seguirás siendo perfecta sin él.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante un minuto, y luego la abrazo contra mí otra vez hasta que las lágrimas desaparecen. Su voz es ahogada mientras susurra: —Gracias, Peeta.

—En cualquier momento.

.

.

.

No es hasta tarde en la noche, cuando me arrastro entre las sábanas de mi cama, que las ramificaciones de los eventos de hoy realmente me golpean.

Duermo desnudo, por cierto. Deberías probarlo. Si no has dormido desnudo, no has vivido. Pero eso no viene al caso.

El hecho de que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora es: Katniss Everdeen está soltera. Libre. Disponible. El único obstáculo que se interponía entre ella, yo y el sofá de mi oficina se disparó a sí mismo en el pie. Mierda santa. Esto es lo que Superman debe haber sentido cuando volvió atrás en el tiempo y tiró a Lois lejos del auto. Es una repetición. Una segunda oportunidad. De volver a empezar.

Doblo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y me instalo de nuevo en mis almohadas con la más grande, más brillante no-puedo-esperar-a-mañana sonrisa que jamás hayas visto.

Hace ya cuatro días que descubrí que idiota rompió con Katniss. Al día siguiente, ella vino a trabajar luciendo como si misma otra vez. Para todos los efectos, parecía que había superado completamente al idiota. Pero Prim tenía un resfriado, así que Johana tuvo que reprogramar el almuerzo para la próxima semana. Con el fin de semana que Katniss tenía, era probablemente lo mejor.

Venga, sí. Sólo un detalle más pequeño que debes saber: No he tenido sexo en doce días.

Doce días.

Doscientas ochenta y ocho horas libre de sexo. No puedo calcular los minutos es demasiado deprimente. ¿Recuerdas que solo trabajo y nada de juegos hace de Peeta un muchacho de mal humor? Bueno, en este punto, Peeta es prácticamente un maldito psicópata, ¿entendido?

Doce días quizá no parezca mucho tiempo para los aficionados allá afuera, ¿pero para un tipo como yo? Es un maldito record. No he tenido una sequía como esta desde el invierno del noventa y nueve. En enero, una enorme tormenta de nieve cubrió el área tres estados con veintiocho centímetros de nieve. Sólo los vehículos oficiales eran permitidos en las carreteras, por lo que estaba atrapado en el pent-house con mis padres.

Y tenía diecisiete años. Un año en la vida de un chico cuando la más ligera brisa es capaz de darle una erección. Pasé mucho tiempo en el baño, mi madre pensaba que tenía un virus. Por último, después del séptimo día, ya no podía soportarlo. Me enfrente a los elementos y fui al condominio de Rebecca Whitehouse al norte. Tiramos como conejos en el armario del conserje del edificio de sus padres.

Era una chica agradable.

De todos modos, una vez más, he sido reducido a masturbarme en la ducha. Es humillante. Me siento tan sucio. No es que tenga nada de malo un buen masaje y un buen tirón en la mañana para empezar bien el día. Especialmente si, como yo, este fin de semana y el típico marcador del sábado por la noche fue aplazado debido a las obligaciones relacionadas con vacaciones de familia. ¿Pero si esa es la única acción te queda? Bueno, eso es... triste.

¿El motivo de mi reciente extendida hambruna sexual? Yo culpo a Katniss. Es su maldita culpa.

Al parecer, me ha vuelto la conciencia. No sé cuándo sucedió, no sé cómo pasó, pero no estoy feliz por eso.

Si pudiera, aplastaría ese hijo de puta de Pepito Grillo, como la cucaracha que es.

¿Ya sabes cómo algunas personas tienen radar-gay? Bueno, yo tengo radar-rechazadas. Es decir que puedo reconocer a una mujer que recientemente ha sido objeto de abandono a una milla de distancia. Son una presa fácil. Todo lo que tienes que decirles es que su ex es un idiota por dejarlas ir, y ellas estarán rogando que las cojas.

Katniss entra ahora en la categoría de rechazadas antes mencionada. Debe ser algo seguro, ¿no?

Mal. Aquí es donde Pepe asoma su fea cabeza de insecto.

No me atrevo a hacer un movimiento. La idea me hace sentir como un maldito depredador. Es difícil saber si todavía está en carne viva. No parece estarlo, pero nunca se sabe. Podría simplemente estar poniendo buena cara. Y si ella esta — herida y vulnerable — así no la quiero. Cuando esto suceda entre Katniss y yo, quiero que rasgue mi ropa, y las suyas para el caso, porque no puede esperar un segundo más para tenerme machacando contra ella. Quiero que gima mi nombre, aruñe mi espalda y grite a causa de la magnificencia de eso.

Maldita sea, ahí vamos de nuevo. Tengo una erección de sólo pensarlo.

Es un desastre. No puedo coger a Katniss, y no quiero a nadie más. Es mi propia personal Tormenta Perfecta. Te dije que iba a recibir lo que merecía. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Apago las luces en mi oficina y camino hacia Katniss. Ella no me ve enseguida, así que cruzo mis brazos y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Su pelo está suelto, y está de pie, inclinada sobre su escritorio, mirando su equipo. Y cantando:

_**No more drinks with the guys**_** / No más bebidas con los chicos**

_**No more hitting on girls**_** / No más coqueteo con las chicas**

_**I"d give it all up**_** / Te lo daría todo**

_**And it"d be worth it in the end**_** / Y valdria la pena al final**

_**If you were my lady**_** / Si fueras mi mujer**

_**I would comprehend**_** / Me gustaria entender**

_**How it feels to have something real**_** / Como se siente tener algo real**

_**I would want to be a good man…**_** / Quiero ser un hombre bueno…**

Tiene una gran voz. Y la manera en que está inclinada sobre su escritorio… simplemente quiero caminar detrás de ella y...Cristo. Olvídalo. Sólo me estoy torturando.

—Rihanna mejor cuida su espalda.— Ella levanta la mirada ante el sonido de mi voz, y su rostro se divide en una amplia sonrisa, avergonzada. Suelto—. No te detengas por mi cuenta. Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Muy gracioso. El espectáculo se ha acabó.

Sacudo mi dedo hacia ella.

—Vamos. Te estoy echando. Son después de las once un viernes por la noche, y aún no has comido. Conozco un lugar. Yo invito. Hacen un gran pavo.

Katniss apaga la pantalla y agarra su mochila. —Oohh, son mis favoritos.

—Sí, lo sé.

Tomamos una mesa en el área del bar y ordenamos. La mesera trae nuestras bebidas y Katniss toma un sorbo del margarita que pedí para ella. —Mmm. Esto es justo lo que quería ahora.

Te dije que era bueno en lo de beber ¿recuerdas? Hablamos cómodamente durante unos minutos y luego... mira esto.

Los ojos de Katniss se abren como platos, y se sumerge bajo la mesa. Miro alrededor. ¿Qué diablos? Bajo mi cabeza y echo un vistazo a ella. —¿Qué haces?

Parece presa del pánico. —Marvel está aquí. Arriba, en el desván sobre la pista de baile. Y no está solo. Empiezo a levantar la cabeza cuando grita.—¡No mires!

Jesucristo esto es ridículo. Tanto para ser sobre el idiota.

—Es sólo...no puedo dejarlo verme así.

Ahora estoy confundido.—¿De qué estás hablando? Te ves genial.— Siempre se ve genial.

—No, no con esta ropa. Él dijo que no lo era. Fue una de las razones por las que quería romper. Eso yo...él dijo que era demasiado... masculina.

Tienes que estar bromeando. Soy masculino. Hillary Clinton es masculina. Katniss Everdeen no tiene una célula de masculina en su cuerpo. Es toda una mujer, créeme.

Pero sabía por lo que iba el hijo de puta. Katniss es inteligente, extrovertida, ambiciosa. Muchos hombres — como el idiota come mierda, por ejemplo — no pueden manejar a una mujer así. Así retuerces las cosas. Haciendo que esas cualidades parezcan poco atractivas. Algo de que avergonzarse.

Que le den. Agarro la mano de Katniss y la arrastro de debajo de la mesa. Mira a su alrededor rápidamente mientras la llevo hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dándote de vuelta tu dignidad.

Me estrello con varias personas en el camino, haciendo una leve ondulación, así estoy seguro que imbécil nos va a notar. —Cuando terminé, Marvel Johnson estará besando tus pies, culo y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que tú le digas, para que regresen.

Ella intenta escapar de mi alcance. —No, Peeta eso en verdad...

Me giro hacia ella y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Créame, Katniss—. Su cuerpo está pegado al mío, su rostro tan cerca que veo las manchas grises en sus ojos. ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto de nuevo?

—Soy un hombre. Sé cómo pensamos. Ningún hombre quiere ver a una chica que solía ser suya con otra persona. Sígueme la corriente.

Ella no contesta. Levanta sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, uniéndonos pecho a pecho, estómago con estómago, muslo con muslo.

Es la agonía. Agonía exquisita, deliciosa.

Con mente propia, mi pulgar dibuja círculos lentos en su zona lumbar. La música se arremolina alrededor de nosotros, y me siento aturdido no por las bebidas, sino por la sensación de ella. Quiero ignorar la manera perfecta en que su cuerpo se adapta contra el mío. Trato de recordar mis nobles intenciones. Debería mirar para ver si imbécil nos está observando. Debería, pero no lo hago. También estoy atrapado en la forma en que me está mirando.

Tal vez me estoy haciendo ilusiones, pero juro que es deseo lo que veo nadar en esas bellezas oscuras. La quiero desnuda, sin inhibiciones. Me inclino y froto mi nariz contra la suya, probando las aguas.

No estoy haciendo esto por mí. Realmente. No estoy haciendo esto porque estar tan cerca de ella es lo más cercano al cielo que nunca llegaré.

Esto es para ella. Parte del plan. Para que gane a la basura que no la merece.

Presiono suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Es tentativa al principio y luego se derrite en mi contra. Ahí es cuando empiezo a perder la cabeza. Ella abre la boca, y deslizo mi lengua lentamente. Después con más fuerza, con más firmeza, con más intensidad, como el descenso de una montaña rusa.

Me había olvidado lo bien que sabe. Más decadente que el chocolate más rico. Pecaminoso. Es diferente de las otras veces que nos hemos besado. Mejor. No hay ninguna ira detrás de esto, ninguna frustración o culpa o un punto que probar. Es sin prisas, lánguido y jodidamente sublime.

Nuestros labios se separan y la obligo a levantar la mirada, atrapando la devastada mirada de Johnson antes de que desaparezca en la multitud. Giro hacia Katniss y toco mi frente con la suya. Nuestros alientos se mezclan, la mía jadeando, ella respirando lentamente.

—Funcionó— digo.

—¿Qué?

Siento sus dedos jugando con el cabello en mi nuca. Y cuando habla, su voz es entrecortada. Necesitada. —¿Peeta... podrías? ¿Peeta... querrías...?

—Cualquier cosa, Katniss. Pregúntame lo que quieras y lo haré.

Sus labios se separan y me mira fijamente un momento. —Podrías... ¿besarme de nuevo?

Gracias. A. Dios.

¿Y en cuanto a ti, Pepe? Vete al cuerno.


	13. Chapter 13

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 13**

El viaje a mi apartamento fue un ejercicio de conducción acrobático. Intentando desesperadamente mantener mi boca en la de Katniss y no matarnos. Ella en mí regazo a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, besando mi cuello, lamiendo mi oído me estaba volviendo loco. Tengo una mano en el volante y la otra encajada entre nosotros, deslizándola sobre su estómago, su cuello y esos perfectos pechos que se están burlando de mí a través de su camisa entreabierta.

No intenten esto en casa, niños.

La falda se subió por sus muslos mientras ella misma se amoldaba sobre mi tensa polla. Está tan jodidamente caliente contra mí, tengo que usar cada gramo de voluntad para no dejar que mis ojos rueden atrás en mi cabeza. La beso con fuerza y observo la carretera por encima de su hombro. Ella se desliza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masturbándome lentamente con la presión. Jodido Cristo, bluyinear nunca se sintió tan bien.

¿Control? ¿Moderación? Dijeron adiós hace mucho tiempo.

Por último, entro en el estacionamiento de mi edificio. Cojo el primer lugar que veo y nos arrastró fuera del coche. Mis manos sobre su culo, sus piernas encerradas alrededor de mi cintura, llevo a Katniss hasta el ascensor, los labios y la lengua bailando frenéticamente.

No bloqueo mi auto. No creo que ni siquiera cerré la puerta.

A la mierda.

Se lo pueden robar. Tengo cosas más importantes a mano.

Tropiezo en el ascensor y presiono el botón del último piso antes de estrellar a Katniss contra la pared y empujar contra ella como me había estado muriendo por hacer. Ella gime larga y profunda en mi boca. Es como esa escena de Atracción fatal, sin lo escalofriante.

Lo hacemos hasta puerta, tanteo la cerradura con una mano y sostengo a Katniss con la otra. Ella mordisquea mi oído y susurra,

—Apúrate, Peeta.

En este momento habría pateado la maldita cosa abriéndola si ya no estuviese girando. Caemos en mi apartamento y pateo la puerta con mi pie. Me quito sus piernas de encima y sus pies se deslizan al suelo, creando una deliciosa fricción a lo largo del camino. Necesito mis manos libres.

Con nuestras bocas aun unidas, empiezo a desabrochar el resto de su blusa. Katniss no es tan hábil o simplemente está impaciente. Entierra sus dedos en el frente de mi camisa y jala. Los botones se dispersan en el piso.

Acaba de desgarrar mi camisa.

¿Qué tan caliente es eso?

Llego al cierre de su sujetador y lo abro. Soy un experto en esas cosas. Quién sea que inventó el sujetador de broche delantero, Que dios te bendiga.

Katniss aleja sus labios y pasa sus palmas sobre mi pecho y baja por mis abdominales. Sus ojos están llenos de asombro mientras siguen el camino de sus manos. Veo como mis propios dedos rozan a través de su clavícula, hasta el centro de sus perfectos pechos y sobre ese valle que me encanta antes de descansar en su cintura.

—Dios, Peeta. Eres tan...

—Hermosa—. Termino por ella.

Tiro de ella contra mí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y levantando sus pies del suelo mientras me dirijo al sofá. ¿Pensaba que bailar con ella era el cielo? No. Su pecho desnudo contra el mío así es como se siente el cielo. El maldito paraíso.

Beso su mandíbula y chupo la tierna carne de su cuello. Me encanta el cuello de Katniss y por los sonidos vibrantes en su garganta, a ella le encanta lo que hago. Me siento en el sofá, llevándola conmigo con su torso descansando contra el mío, sus piernas cerradas entre mis rodillas separadas. Empuja mis labios de nuevo a los suyos por un beso más antes de levantarse y retroceder.

Los dos estamos sin aliento y mirándonos, prácticamente atacándonos mutuamente con nuestros ojos. Muerde su labio, y sus manos desaparecen detrás de su espalda. Escucho el silbido de una cremallera, y luego la falda se desliza lentamente hasta el piso. Es la puta cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

Katniss está de pie delante de mí en bragas de encaje negro, una blusa blanca abierta y zapatos de tacón altos. Sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello está revuelto gracias a mis manos. Es una diosa... jodidamente divina. Y la forma en que me está mirando casi me hace venir aquí y ahora. Busco mi cartera y saco el condón, apoyándolo sobre el cojín a mi lado.

Katniss camina hacia mí... dejando sus tacones altos.

Cristo Jesús.

Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y desabotona mis pantalones, manteniendo sus ardientes ojos encerrados en los míos. Me levanto, y ella baja mis pantalones y calzoncillos. Mi polla brota, orgullosa y dura y tan jodidamente lista. Sus ojos bajan, y me observa. La dejó mirar; no soy del tipo tímido.

Pero cuando una sonrisa diabólica llega a sus labios y se inclina hacia mi polla, agarro y tiro de ella de nuevo a mi boca. No sé lo que estaba planeando bueno, tengo una idea, pero si no consigo estar pronto dentro de ella, creo que voy a morir.

Le levanto de la cintura, y sus rodillas descansan a ambos lados de mí. La abrazo con una mano mientras la otra empuja el encaje entre sus piernas a un lado. Meto dos dedos en su interior. Jesús. También está lista. Deslizo mis dedos hasta el fondo, y ambos gemimos en voz alta. Está húmeda... y caliente. Se moldea perfectamente alrededor de mis dedos, y mis ojos se cierran, sabiendo cuán increíble se sentirá alrededor de mi polla. Bombeo mis dedos dentro y fuera, y ella empieza a montar mi mano. Está lloriqueando... gimiendo... jadeando mi nombre.

Música para mis malditos oídos.

No lo soporto más. Tomo el condón y lo abro con los dientes. Katniss se alza cuando empiezo a ponerlo. Entonces empuja mis manos lejos. Y lo hace por mí.

Dulce jodido Cristo Todopoderoso.

Tiro de sus bragas de encaje. La quiero desnuda, sin nada en el camino. Con una rasgadura y un chasquido, las hago jirones. Sus rizos oscuros y labios brillantes me invitan, y juro que les voy a dar toda la atención que merecen más tarde. Pero no puedo esperar.

Mis ojos están sobre ella... esos ojos grises que me llamaron en el momento que los vi por primera vez.

Preciosos.

Lentamente, ella se deja caer sobre mí. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se mueve. O respira. Ella es estrecha... joder... incluso a través de la goma, siento que sus paredes se estiran por mí.

Susurro su nombre, como una oración. —Katniss.

Tomo su rostro en mis manos y la atraigo hacia mí. No puedo no besarla. Ella se eleva, casi dejándome totalmente fuera antes de deslizarse suavemente hacia abajo, tomándome de nuevo en su interior.

Dios Santo.

Nada nunca se ha sentido tan bien nada. Mis manos agarran sus caderas, ayudándola a montar mi polla con movimientos constantes. Nuestras bocas están abiertas, besando y jadeando.

Me estiro hasta sentarme más recto, sabiendo que la presión añadida contra su clítoris lo hará mejor para ella. Y no me equivoco. Ella baja sobre mí con más fuerza, más rapidez, mis manos se entierran en sus caderas. Beso su cuello e inclino mi cabeza, lamiendo mi camino hacia un endurecido pezón. Lo tomo en mi boca, chupando y rodando mi lengua a su alrededor, haciendo que agarre mi cabello mientras gime.

No voy a durar. De ninguna manera. He esperado por esto mucho tiempo, lo quería demasiado. Apoyo mis pies en el suelo y empiezo a empujar hacia arriba, enterrándome en ella, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo con fuerza mientras lo hago. Es la dicha. Duro, profundo, el húmedo éxtasis y yo nunca quiero terminar.

Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime más fuerte. —Sí, sí...Peeta.

Estoy maldiciendo y gritando su nombre, los dos casi sin sentido. Fuera de control. Porque se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Ella grita mi nombre, y sé que se va a venir.

Dios, me encanta su voz.

Y entonces se está contrayendo a mí alrededor su coño alrededor de mi polla, sus piernas contra mis muslos, sus manos sobre mis hombros todos apretando, tenso y rígido. Y ahí estoy con ella.

—Katniss, Katniss... joder...Katniss.

Empujo una y otra vez. Entonces llego largo y duro. Golpes de placer al rojo vivo atraviesan mi cuerpo diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes. Mi cabeza cae contra el respaldo del sofá.

Después de que los espasmos se calman, llevo mis brazos alrededor de Katniss, reuniendo nuestros pechos y llevando su cabeza a mi cuello. Siento que sus latidos empiezan a volver a la normalidad. Y luego ella se ríe, bajo y satisfecho.

—Dios... eso fue tan... que...

Ahora yo también estoy sonriendo.

—Lo sé.

Un temblor de tierra. Fuera de la escala de Richter. Suficientemente potente como para convertir un país en una pequeña isla.

Corro mi mano por su cabello... tan malditamente suave. Me inclino hacia abajo y la beso otra vez. Tan jodidamente perfecto.

Una gran noche. Creo que esto podría muy bien ser la mejor noche de mi vida. Y apenas ha empezado.

.

.

.

Katniss pega un chillido y me abraza cuando me levanto y la cargo, hacia mi habitación.

Nunca he traído a una mujer a mi habitación. Es una regla. No aleatorios ligues en mi apartamento ni siquiera considerarlo. ¿Si una de esas chicas realmente sabía dónde vivía? ¿Puede alguien decir psicópata acosadora?

Pero no pienso dos veces antes de dejar a Katniss en medio de mi cama. Ella me observa de rodillas mientras yo jalo mi camisa sin botones y me deshago del condón usado. Mordiendo su labio con una sonrisa, se desprende de su propia blusa que todavía está en sus brazos. Ah sí, y todavía tiene sus tacones.

_Genial. Muy, muy genial. _

Me arrastro hacia ella y descanso sobre mis rodillas en el centro de la cama. Acuno su rostro en mis manos mientras la beso largo y caliente. Estoy listo para otra ronda. Mi polla se clava en su estómago donde se mantiene firme y listo. Pero en esta ronda, quiero tomarme mi tiempo. He admirado su cuerpo durante meses y ahora voy a explorar cada centímetro de ella, de cerca y personalmente.

Me inclino hacia delante y la tumbo de espaldas. El cabello de Katniss de desparrama en mi almohada. Se ve como alguna mítica duende, alguna legendaria deidad pagana y sexual de una leyenda romana.

O una bien actuada actriz porno.

Sus rodillas caen abiertas, naturalmente y yo me instaló entre ellas. Cristo... ya está mojada. Puedo sentir su humedad contra mi estómago cuando se alza y se frota contra mí. Pidiendo en silencio otra vez.

Beso mi camino por su cuello y clavícula, enfrentándome cara a cara con sus pechos y sus pezones. Las manos de Katniss amasan mis omóplatos cuando lamo un círculo alrededor del centro de uno color rosa oscuro. Su respiración es rápida y urgente. Muevo mi lengua sobre su pezón rápidamente hasta que gime mi nombre.

En cuanto la palabra sale de sus labios, cierro mi boca sobre ella y chupo con fuerza. Durante unos minutos, alterno entre lamer, chupar y raspar su pequeño y puntiagudo pico. Su reacción es tan malditamente primitiva, que no puedo evitar cambiar a la otra teta y darle a esa belleza la misma atención.

Para cuando hago mi camino más abajo, Katniss está retorciéndose debajo de mí, corcoveando y frotándose en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que puede alcanzar.

Es descarada.

Hermosa.

Y por mucho que la quiera ahora mismo, tan jodidamente bien cómo se siente tenerla frotándose contra mí, yo estoy en completo control de lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy a cargo. Y hay una cosa que no puedo esperar hacer. Algo que he soñado con hacer desde aquella noche en el Howie. Lamo un sendero hacia el centro de su estómago, y luego me arrastro más abajo. Le quito sus zapatos y lamo otro camino hasta la cara interna de su muslo hasta que mis ojos están al nivel de mi objetivo: su área limpia de rizos oscuros.

Katniss se afeita, y la piel que rodea su coño es tan suave como la seda. Lo sé porque estoy mordisqueando mi camino en ese pequeño triángulo bien cuidado en estos momentos. A los chicos les encanta un coño que está casi completamente desnudo. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con fantasías pervertidas preadolescentes. La idea de que una mujer este prácticamente depilada ahí... es travieso.

Froto mi nariz en su pequeña área e inhalo. Katniss jadea y gime por encima de mí. Ojos cerrados, boca abierta.

Para que lo sepas, los hombres no esperan que una mujer huela a pino de invierno o las Cataratas del Niágara o la mierda que esos productos femeninos dicen. Es un coño se supone que huele a uno. Es el jodido punto.

El olor particular que tiene Katniss me hace agua la boca como un jodido animal hambriento. Froto de nuevo, besando sus regordetes labios externos. Madre de Dios.

Sus manos aprietan la manta.

—Dios, hueles tan bien, quiero comerte toda la noche.

Y de hecho tal vez lo haga.

Lamo su coño mojado, y ella se arquea en la cama con un gemido. Empujo sus caderas con mis manos, manteniéndola inmóvil cuando lo hago otra vez, y grita más fuerte.

—Eso es, Katniss, déjame oírte.

Soy consciente que esto —que yo— soy el primer hombre en hacerle esto. Y Sí, como un tipo, este hecho hace que sea aún mejor.

Sabes quién es Neil Armstrong, ¿no?

Ahora cuéntenme quién fue el segundo tipo. Diablos, dime cualquier otro tipo que conozcas que llegó a la luna después de él. No puedes, ¿cierto? Es por eso que esto es tan emocionante.

Ella nunca va a olvidar esto.

Siempre lo recordará... a mí.

Tal vez eso es machista y egoísta, pero es la verdad.

Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, lamo de principio a fin. Su crema es dulce y espesa. Jodidamente delicioso. Presiono sus muslos separados, extendiéndola aún más ampliamente, empujo dentro y fuera de ella cogiéndola con mi lengua. Su cabeza rueda de un lado a otros mientras agudos gemidos hacen eco en su garganta. Es incoherente y sus dedos se clavan en mis hombros, pero no doy tregua. De ninguna manera. En un solo movimiento, chupo el pequeño clítoris de Katniss en mi boca y meto dos dedos dentro de ella.

Entonces soy yo quien gime. Sus calientes jugos cubren mis dedos, casi quemando. No puedo evitar que mis caderas roten y se froten contra la cama. Joder. Sigo bombeando dentro y fuera con mi mano, moviendo mi lengua y frotando firmes y duros círculos sobre su clítoris.

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Escuchar a Katniss gritar me anima aún más. Muevo mis dedos con más rapidez, al mismo tiempo que mi lengua y levanto la mirada... necesitando verla perderlo. Me voy a venir solo con verla. La expresión de su rostro es completo éxtasis, y no sé cuál de los dos va a llegar primero.

—Oh Dios mío, oh Dios, oh Dios...¡ Dios!

Entonces está rígida, tensa como una puta tabla. Sus manos tiran de mi pelo, aprieta sus muslos alrededor de mi cabeza, y sé que está ahí.

Después de varios momentos afloja su agarre, y yo disminuyo la velocidad mi lengua hasta lamer a un ritmo pausado. Cuando Katniss se relaja aún más, me siento, limpio mi cara con mi mano y me deslizo en un condón nuevo.

Oh, sí. Apenas estoy empezando.

Me inclino sobre ella, y ella me jala hacia abajo y me besa fuerte. Jadea contra mis labios,

—Tan... increíble.

Petulante, y presumida satisfacción bombea por mis venas, pero ni siquiera puedo sonreír. Necesito follarla. Me deslizo fácilmente. Esta mojada pero apretada como un puño mojado. La siento apretar a mí alrededor cuando salgo lentamente y me deslizo de nuevo.

Empiezo a empujar más rápido. Más duro. Mis brazos están derechos en ambos lados de su cabeza para poder ver el placer que parpadea en toda su cara. Sus tetas rebotan cada vez que me sumerjo y estuve a punto bajar a chupar una.

Pero entonces ella abre los ojos y levanta la vista. Y no puedo apartar la mirada. Me siento como un rey como un maldito inmortal. Y todo el autocontrol que tenía simplemente se desvanece. Empujo dentro de ella, rápido y sin piedad. Puro placer caliente se acrecentó en mi estómago y muslos.

Dulce Jesús.

Nuestros cuerpos golpean juntos una y otra vez, duro y rápido. Engancho un brazo debajo de su rodilla y levanto su pierna sobre mi hombro. Ella se siente aún más apretada, y no puedo evitar gemir.

—Katniss...

—Sí, así. Dios, ¡Sí! Peeta...— Y entonces se pone rígida debajo de mí, cerrando los ojos cuando un gemido estrangulado escapa de sus labios.

Es entonces cuando me dejo llevar. Embisto una última vez antes de que el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida se precipite a través de mí. Gimo fuerte, inundando el condón en su interior hasta el maldito tope. Mis brazos se desplomaron y mi peso completo cae sobre ella. No parece importarle. En el momento en que caigo, me besa, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi boca. Lucho por recuperar el aliento, y entonces la estoy besando de nuevo.

Jodidamente increíble.


	14. Chapter 14

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Leí un artículo una vez que decía que tener relaciones sexuales extiende la vida humana. A este ritmo, Katniss y yo vamos a vivir para siempre. He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo hemos hecho. Es como una picadura de mosquito, cuanto más te rascas, más te pica.

Me alegro de que compre la caja extra grande de condones en Costco.

Y en caso de que no puedas deducirlo por mis reacciones, simplemente lo voy a decir fuerte y claro: Katniss Everdeen es un fantástico polvo. Una espectacular pieza de culo. Si no estuviera seguro de que Marvel Johnson era un completo idiota e imbécil antes, desde que he probado lo que tiro, ahora estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Es aventurera, desvergonzadamente exigente, espontánea y confiada. Muy parecida a mí. Somos un ajuste perfecto, en más de un sentido.

Cuando finalmente salimos a la superficie, el cielo de la noche detrás de mi ventana se está volviendo gris. Katniss está en silencio, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, sus dedos trazando contornos y ocasionalmente acariciando la capa de pelo allí.

Espero que después de todo lo que ya he dicho esto no sea una sorpresa, pero yo no me "acurruco". Típicamente, después de que una mujer y yo hemos terminado, no hay cucharita, no nos acurrucamos, ninguna jodida charla de almohada. En ocasiones, puede, que tome una siesta antes de salir por la puerta. Pero no soporto cuando una chica se envuelve a mí alrededor como algún pulpo mutante. Es incómodo y molesto.

Con Katniss, sin embargo, las viejas reglas no parecen aplicar. Nuestra caliente piel está encaja junta, nuestros cuerpos alineados, su tobillo sobre mi pantorrilla, mi muslo bajo su rodilla doblada. Se siente tranquilo. Relajante de una manera que no puedo describir completamente. No tengo absolutamente ningún deseo moverme de este lugar.

Si no es para darme la vuelta y follarla otra vez.

Ella rompe el silencio por primera vez. — ¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad?

Me echo a reír. —¿Estamos jugando primero y diez otra vez? ¿O te estás preguntando sobre mi vida sexual? Porque si es así, creo que llegas un poco tarde, Katniss .

Ella sonríe. —No. No es así. Sólo quiero saber... más.

Suspiro mientras trato de recordar. —De acuerdo. Mi primera vez fue...Janice Lewis. A mis quince años. Me invitó a su casa para darme mi regalo. Era ella.

La siento sonreír contra mi pecho. —¿También era virgen?

—No. Apenas por debajo de dieciocho años.

Una _senior._

—Ah. La mujer mayor. ¿Así que te enseñó todo lo que sabes?

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros. —Aprendí algunos trucos en los últimos años.

Caemos de nuevo en silencio durante unos minutos, y luego me pregunta, —¿No quieres saber sobre el mío?

Ni siquiera tengo que pensar en la respuesta.

—No.

No quiero echar a perder el estado de ánimo, pero tenemos que detenernos aquí un segundo.

Cuando se trata del pasado de una mujer, ningún hombre quiere oír nada. No me importa si te has cogido a uno o a cien guárdalo para ti misma.

Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: cuando estás en un restaurante y el camarero trae tu comida, ¿quieres que te diga sobre cada persona que tocó esa comida antes de colocarla en tu boca?

Exactamente.

También creo que es bastante seguro asumir que su primera vez fue con Johnson que fue su primero y único. Y de esa es la última persona que quiero estar discutiendo en este particular tiempo y lugar.

Ahora, de vuelta a mi habitación.

Ruedo sobre mi lado y me enfrento a Katniss . Nuestras caras están cerca, nuestras cabezas compartiendo una almohada. Su mano metida bajo su mejilla de una manera inocente.

—Hay algo que quiero saber— digo, sin embargo.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué elegiste la banca?

Yo vengo de una larga lista de profesionales de cuello blanco. De Johana y de mí no se esperaba que siguiéramos los pasos de nuestros padres, sucedió de alguna manera. La gente siempre gravita hacia lo que saben, lo que es familiar.

Como los atletas profesionales. ¿Alguna vez has notado cómo muchos Juniors están en las Grandes Ligas de béisbol? Es para distinguirlos del Salón de la Fama de sus padres. El Manning quarterbacks-la misma historia. Pero me pregunto lo que atrajo a Katniss a la banca de inversión teniendo en cuenta sus años adolecentes de pequeña delincuencia.

—El dinero. Quería una carrera donde sabía que haría un montón de dinero.

Elevo mis cejas. —¿En serio?

Ella me mira intencionalmente. —¿Esperabas algo más noble?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Su sonrisa se atenúa. —La verdad es que mis padres se casaron jóvenes, me tuvieron joven. Compraron el restaurante en Greenville. Lo hipotecaron hasta las cejas. Vivíamos encima. Era… pequeño…pero agradable.

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco más. —Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía trece años. Un accidente de auto, conductor ebrio. Después de eso, mi mamá siempre estaba ocupada. Tratando de mantener el restaurante a flote, intentando impedir no caer en pedazos.

Cuando se detiene otra vez, pongo mi brazo sobre ella y tiro hasta que su frente se apoya contra mi pecho. Y entonces continúa:

—Ella apenas nos mantuvo por encima del agua. No estaba privada de nada, pero... no fue fácil. Todo fue una lucha. Así que cuando me dijeron que iba a ser la primera de la promoción, y que recibiría una beca completa a Wharton, pensé _bien_ la inversión lo es. Nunca quise estar indefensa o dependiente. Aunque tenía a Marvel, era importante para mí saber que sería capaz de mantenerme a mí misma, por mi cuenta. Ahora que puedo, todo lo que realmente quiero hacer es cuidar de mi mamá. Le he pedido que se mude a Nueva York, pero hasta ahora ha dicho que no. Ha trabajado toda su vida...Yo sólo quiero que descanse.

No sé qué decir. A pesar de todos mis comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi familia, estoy seguro de que perdería mi cabeza si algo le pasara a cualquiera de ellos.

Alzo su barbilla así puedo mirarla a los ojos. Entonces la beso. Después de unos minutos, Katniss se da vuelta. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiro de ella encima de mí. Presiono mis labios en su hombro y acomodo mi cara en su pelo. Y aunque es técnicamente mañana, así es cómo permanecemos hasta que los dos quedamos dormidos.

.

.

.

Todo hombre sano en el mundo se despierta con una erección. Una gordita. Una madera mañanera. Estoy seguro que hay alguna explicación médica para el fenómeno, pero me gusta pensar que es una especie de regalo de Dios.

Una oportunidad de comenzar el día con la mejor polla ansiosa.

No puedo recordar la última vez que dormí junto a una mujer. Despertar al lado de una, sin embargo, definitivamente tiene sus beneficios. Y estoy dispuesto a sacar provecho de ellos.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, me volteo y busco a Katniss. Planeo molestarla hasta despertarla antes de darle un "Buenos días" por detrás. Es la única llamada despertadora aceptable, en mi libro. Pero cuando mi mano se desliza sobre las sábanas, encontrando sólo un espacio vacío donde debería estar. Abro los ojos, me siento y miro alrededor. No hay ningún rastro de ella.

_Eh_.

Escucho por movimiento en el baño o el sonido del agua de la ducha. Pero sólo hay silencio. Ensordecedor, ¿verdad?

¿Adónde se iría?

Mi ritmo cardíaco patea una muesca ante la idea de que se escapó mientras yo dormía. Es un movimiento que yo mismo he realizado, en varias ocasiones, pero uno que nunca esperaría de Katniss.

Estoy a punto de salir de la cama cuando aparece en la puerta. Su cabello esta agarrado en una de esas bandas elásticas que las mujeres siempre parecen sacar del aire. Lleva una camiseta gris de Columbia _—mi camiseta gris de Columbia—_ y estoy momentáneamente fascinado por la forma en que sus tetas se mueven debajo de las letras mientras camina.

Katniss coloca la bandeja que está llevando en la mesilla de noche

—Buenos días.

Hago pucheros. —Pudo haber sido. ¿Por qué te levantaste?

Ella se ríe. —Me muero de hambre. Mi estómago estaba gruñendo como un duende enjaulado. Iba a cocinar el desayuno para nosotros, pero lo único que pude encontrar en tu cocina es cereal.

El cereal es la comida perfecta. Podría comerlo en cada comida. Y no el saludable salvado-y-avena de mierda que tus padres empujan por tu garganta. Sólo voy por las cosas buenas: Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles, Cookie Crisp. Mi gabinete es una auténtica despensa de trigo inflado altamente azucarado.

Me encojo de hombros. —Pido mucho.

Me entrega un tazón. Apple Jacks, buena elección. Entre bocados, Katniss dice: —Tome prestada una camiseta. Espero que no te importe.

Mastico mi desayuno de campeones y sacudo mi cabeza. —En lo absoluto. Pero me gustas mucho mejor sin ella.

¿Ves cómo baja la mirada? ¿Cómo se curvan sus labios en una suave sonrisa? Ves el color que se levanta en sus mejillas. Dios, se sonroja nuevamente. ¿Después de anoche? ¿Después de la maldición, los gritos, los rasguños? ¿Ahora se ruboriza?

Adorable, ¿verdad? Yo también lo creo.

—No pensé que cocinar desnuda fuera muy sanitario.

Pongo mi plato ahora vacío en la bandeja.

—¿Te gusta cocinar?

En los meses que hemos trabajado juntos, he aprendido mucho acerca de Katniss , pero aún hay más que quiero saber.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y termina su cereal.

—Crecí en un restaurante, es contagioso. Hornear es lo mío. Hago unas galletas geniales. Si podemos conseguir los ingredientes más adelante, voy a hacer.

Sonrío diabólicamente.

—Me encantaría comer tu galleta, Katniss.

Sacude la cabeza

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estás hablando de la variedad de chocolate?

¿Recuerdas ese regalo de Dios? No puedo dejarlo perder. Eso sería un pecado y realmente no puedo darme el lujo de más. Me arrastro hasta la cama y tiro de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

—Porque no lo estoy. Ahora, sobre esa galleta...

.

.

.

—Reina a B-7.

—Alfil a G-5.

Los juegos son divertidos.

—Caballero a C-6.

— Jaque.

¿Juegos sin ropa? Son más divertidos.

La frente de Katniss de frunce mientas observa el tablero de ajedrez. Este es nuestro tercer juego. ¿Quién ganó los otros dos? Por favor, como si tuvieras que preguntar.

Hemos estado negociando historias mientras jugamos. Le hable de la vez que me rompí el brazo jugando con el monopatín cuando tenía doce años. Me contó el día que ella y Annie tiñeron la piel de su hámster a rosa. Le dije sobre el apodo que Finnick y yo tenemos para Johana. (Katniss pellizcó mis pezones después de eso. Duro. Recordó el día que la llamé "Una Alexandra" en mi oficina).

Es cómodo, fácil y agradable. No tan agradable como follar pero un cercano segundo lugar. Estamos tumbados en la cama, la cabeza apoyada en la mano, el tablero en el centro.

Ah y en caso de que lo olvidaras, estamos desnudos.

Ahora, sé que algunas mujeres tienen problemas con sus cuerpos. ¿Tal vez tengas un poco más de basura en el maletero? Supéralo. No importa. Un culo desnudo patea un culo modesto constantemente. Los hombres son visuales. No estaríamos cogiéndote si no quisiéramos verte.

Puedes escribir eso, si quieres.

Katniss no tiene ningún problema en estar desnuda. Ella está definitivamente cómoda en su propia piel. Y es sexy, muy sexy.

—¿Vas a mover o quemar un agujero en el tablero mirándolo?

—No me presiones.

Suspiro.

—Bien. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. No hay ningún lugar al que puedas ir de todos modos. Ya te tengo acorralada.

—Creo que estás haciendo trampa.

Mis ojos se abren ampliamente.

—Eso duele, Katniss . Estoy herido. Yo no hago trampa. No lo necesito.

Levanta una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante?

—Ciertamente eso espero. Y hablando sucio no conseguirás nada. Basta de rodeos.

Suspira y acepta la derrota. Hago mi movimiento final.

—Jaque mate. Quiero volver a jugar.

Rueda sobre su estómago y dobla las rodillas para que sus pies casi toquen sus cabeza. Mi polla se mueve a la vista.

—Vamos a jugar otra cosa.

¿Twister? ¿Ocultar el salami? ¿Adivinanzas del Kama Sutra?

—¿Tienes Guitar Hero?

¿Tengo Guitar Hero? ¿La justa de nuestro milenio. ¿El mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos? Claro que sí.

—Tal vez deberías escoger otra cosa— dije. —Si te sigo ganando así, podría dañar tú frágil ego femenino.

Katniss me fulmina con la mirada

—Arréglalo.

Su impaciencia debería haber sido una bandera roja. Fue una masacre. Absolutamente brutal. Ella me pateó el culo, de un extremo del apartamento al otro.

En mi defensa, Katniss sabe tocar una guitarra de verdad. Y... nos hizo poner ropa. ¿Qué tan jodidamente malvado es eso? Intenté echar un vistazo a ese suculento culito asomando debajo de mi camiseta. Me distrajo.

Nunca tuve una oportunidad.

.

.

.

Así que, por ahora te estás preguntando qué demonios estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir este soy yo. Un paseo por cliente, no retrocedo, no repito. Así que ¿por qué estoy perdiendo mi sábado por la tarde jugando a Adán y Eva con Katniss ?

Este es el trato: he trabajado durante meses para llevarla a donde está ahora. He pasado interminable noche tras noche queriendo, soñando, fantaseando con ella.

Digamos que te quedas varada en una isla desierta y no puedes comer durante una semana. Y luego el barco de rescate finalmente aparece con un plato de comida. ¿Tomas un bocado y tiras el resto?

Por supuesto que no. Te tragas cada bocado. Devorando cada migaja. Hasta lamer el plato limpio.

Voy a pasar el rato con Katniss hasta que esté... lleno. No leas más en ello que eso.

.

.

.

¿Mencioné que Katniss tiene un tatuaje? Venga, sí. Una etiqueta de zorra. Un sello de vagabunda. Llámalo como quieras. Está justo por encima de las olas de su culo, en su zona lumbar. Es una pequeña mariposa turquesa.

Es sabroso. Ahora estoy trazándola con mi lengua.

—Dios, Peeta...

Después de la desgracia de Guitar Hero, Katniss decidió que quería una ducha. Y escucha esto, me preguntó si quería ser el primero.

Niña tonta. Como si ducharse solo estuviera en consideración.

Me levante y la provoque por detrás. Es más caliente que la maldita agua que nos golpea por todos lados. Muevo su cabello hacia un lado y me doy un festín en ese exquisito cuello. Mi voz es ronca cuando le digo—. Abre las piernas para mí, Katniss .

Lo hace.

—Más.

Lo hace otra vez.

Doblo mis rodillas y deslizo mi polla en casa. Jesús. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que estaba dentro de ella así. Demasiado tiempo, toda una vida.

Gemimos juntos. Sus pechos están resbaladizos por el jabón cuando deslizo mis dedos a sus pezones y juego con ellos en una forma que sé la hace ronronear.

Ella deja caer su cabeza contra mi hombro y sus uñas rasguñan mis muslos. Silbo ante la sensación y acelero el ritmo sólo un poco.

Entonces se inclina hacia adelante, doblando la cintura y apoyando las manos contra los azulejos. Cubro sus manos con las mías, enredando los dedos juntos. Bombeo dentro y fuera sin prisas. Beso su espalda, hombro, oreja.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente bien, Katniss .

Rueda la cabeza en su cuello, y gime—. Dios, te sientes tan... duro... tan grande.

¿Esa frase? Oír esa frase es el sueño de todo hombre que ha vivido. No me importa si eres un maldito monje; tú quieres oírlo.

Sí, lo he oído antes. Pero viniendo de Katniss, con esa voz dulce, es como si lo escuchara por primera y única vez.

Y entonces ella está rogando. —Más duro, Peeta... por favor.

Hago lo que me pide con un gemido. Dejo una mano en la pared y la otra la llevo a su clítoris, cada vez que empujo hacia adelante, corcovea contra mis dedos. Gimiendo ante el contacto.

Entonces es exigente—. Más duro, Peeta. Fóllame más duro.

Cuando su comando llega a mis oídos, me rompo, como el techo de espeleología de una enardecida casa en llamas. Empujo en ella hasta que esta clavada contra la pared, su mejilla descansando sobre el frío azulejo. Empujo duro y rápido. Los gritos complacidos de Katniss hacen eco en las paredes, y llegamos en perfecta sincronización.

Es largo, intenso y muy glorioso.

Cuando el placer disminuye, ella se gira, envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa lentamente. Entonces su cabeza esta sobre mi pecho, y permanecemos juntos bajo el chorro. No puedo guardar el asombro de mi voz cuando digo—. Dios, cada vez es mejor.

Se ríe.— ¿Tú también? Pensé que era la única que lo sintió—. Ella me mira, muerde su labio y quita mi cabello mojado de mis ojos. Es un gesto simple. Pero hay tanta emoción detrás de él. Su tacto es suave, la mirada en sus ojos es tan apreciativa, como si yo fuera la cosa más maravillosa que haya visto. Como si fuera una especie de... tesoro.

Normalmente, esa mirada me tendría buscando escape, hacia la salida más cercana.

Pero mientras observo el rostro de Katniss , una mano sosteniendo su cintura, la otra moviéndose a través de su pelo, no quiero correr. No quiero mirar hacia otro lado. Y no quiero dejarla ir.

—No...Yo también lo siento.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 15**

_No te estoy aburrido con los detalles sórdidos, ¿cierto? Podría acortar todo esto simplemente diciendo: Katniss y yo follamos mutuamente los sesos del otro todo el fin de semana. _

_Pero así no es realmente divertido. _

_Y no te daría la imagen completa. Al tomar el camino más largo, tienes toda la información. Y una vista panorámica de todos nuestros pequeños momentos. Momentos que parecían ridículos e insignificantes en ese tiempo. Pero ahora que tengo la gripe, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. _

_Cada minuto de cada día. _

_¿Alguna vez has tenido una canción atascada en tu cabeza? Seguro que sí, a todo el mundo le pasa. Y tal vez es una hermosa canción, tal vez ni siquiera es tu favorita. Pero es todavía molesto, ¿no? Es de segunda categoría. Porque tú no quieres solo escucharla en tu cerebro, la quieres en la radio o en vivo en un concierto. Repitiéndola en tu mente es sólo una barata imitación. Un burlón y maldito recordatorio de que no eres capaz de oír la cosa real. _

_¿Ves a dónde voy con esto? _

_No te preocupes, lo harás. _

_Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Es cierto, la noche del sábado._

_._

.

.

—Esta es la almohada perfecta.

Acabamos de ordenar comida — italiana — y estamos esperando a que llegue. Katniss está sentada en el sofá en medio de un oasis de almohadas y mantas. Y está sosteniendo una almohada del dormitorio en su regazo.

—¿La almohada perfecta?

—Sí—dice —. Yo soy muy mandona en lo que se refiere a las almohadas. Y ésta es perfecta. No es demasiada plana, no está demasiado inflada. No está demasiado dura, ni demasiado blanda.

Sonrío. —Bueno saberlo, Ricitos de oro.

Hemos decidido ver una película. El cable bajo demanda es el segundo mejor invento de nuestro tiempo. El primero, por supuesto, es el televisor de plasma de pantalla grande. Me levanto para ir a buscar el control remoto mientras Katniss pesca algo de su bolso en el piso.

¿He mencionado que estamos todavía desnudos? Lo estamos. Mucho. Es liberador.

Divertido.

Todas las mejores partes están fáciles de alcanzar. Y la vista es fantástica.

Mientras me giro para hacer mi camino hacia el sofá, un ahora familiar aroma asalta mi nariz. Dulce y floral. Azúcar y primavera. Miro a Katniss y encuentro que está frotando loción en sus brazos. Agarro la botella de ella, como un perro con un hueso.

—¿Qué es esto?

Llevo la botella a mi nariz e inhalo profundamente y luego caigo contra las almohadas con un gemido satisfecho.

Katniss se echa a reír.

—No lo inhales. Es crema hidratante. No sabía que combatir la piel seca te pusieran tan cachondo.

Observe la botella. Vainilla y lavanda. Tomo otra respiración profunda.

—Huele como tú. Cada vez que estás cerca de mí, hueles... como un ramillete del jodido sol con azúcar morena en la parte superior.

Se ríe otra vez.

—Oh, Peeta, no sabía que eras poeta. William Shakespeare podría estar tan celoso.

—¿Es comestible?

Ella hace una cara.

—No.

Muy mal. Lo habría vertido sobre mi comida como una rica salsa holandesa. Supongo que sólo tengo que conformarme con probarlo de Katniss.

Ahora que lo pienso, es la mejor opción.

—También hacen un baño de burbujas. Desde que te gusta tanto, conseguiré un poco.

Es la primera referencia que ella ha hecho sobre una próxima vez. Salir en otra cita. Un futuro. A diferencia de mis últimos golpear-y-picar, la sugerencia de una segunda ronda con Katniss no me llena con indiferencia o irritación. En cambio, estoy impaciente — emocionado — sobre la perspectiva.

La observo por un momento, empapándome en la extraña felicidad que proviene de sólo mirarla. Podría hacer una profesión de tiempo completo observar a Katniss Everdeen.

—Entonces— dice: —¿decidimos que película?

Ella se instala en mi contra y mi brazo va naturalmente a su alrededor.

—Estaba pensando en Corazón Valiente.

—Uff. ¿Qué pasa con esa película? ¿Por qué todos los hombres son adictos a ella?

—Ah, por la misma razón que las mujeres están obsesionadas con la jodida Notebook. Esa es la que ibas a sugerir, ¿cierto?

Ella sonríe con picardía, y sé que acerté.

—The Notebook es romántico.

—Es jodidamente gay.

Me pega en la cara con la almohada "perfecta".

—Es dulce.

—Es repugnante. Tengo amigos que son llameantes homosexuales, y esa película es demasiado gay para ellos.

Ella suspira soñadoramente—. Es una historia de amor, una bella historia de amor. La forma en que todo el mundo trata de mantenerlos separados. Pero luego, años más tarde, se encuentran otra vez. Fue el destino.

Ruedo mis ojos—. ¿El destino? Por favor. El destino es un maldito cuento de hadas, cariño. Y el resto de la historia es una hoguera de mierda. La vida real no funciona así.

—Pero eso es…

—Por eso es tan alta la tasa de divorcios. Porque películas como esa le dan irrazonables expectativas a las mujeres.

Y lo mismo pasa con las novelas románticas. Johana prácticamente le quito la cabeza a Gale una vez porque él tomó prestado uno de mis Playboys. Sin embargo, cada verano, La Perra descansa en la playa con su suave porno cubierto de Fabio.

Si, dije, "porno". Eso es lo que es.

Y no es ni un buen porno: "Él movió su hombría como-un-tronco hacia los húmedos pétalos de su centro femenino".

¿Quién coño habla así?

—Los chicos de verdad no piensan como Nolan, Niles o cómo diablos se llame el imbécil.

—Noah.

—¿Y cualquier hombre que construya una habitación en su casa para una chica que lo rechazo? ¿Cualquier hombre que espere años para que la misma chica aparezca en su puerta, sabiendo que estaba con alguien más? No es un hombre en absoluto.

—¿Qué es?

—Una vagina sin encerar, grande y peluda.

¿Fui demasiado crudo?

Me temo que sí.

Hasta que Katniss cubre su boca con las manos y cae en el sofá, convulsionándose en un arrebato de profunda risa

—Oh... mi...Dios. Eres tan... cerdo ¿Cómo... cómo incluso sales con estas cosas?

Me encojo de hombros. —Lo llamo como lo veo. No me disculparé por ello.

Su risa muere, pero la sonrisa sigue ahí.

—Bien, no The Notebook.

—Gracias.

Entonces todo su rostro se ilumina.

—Oohh, ¿qué tal El reportero: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy?

—¿Te gusta Will Ferrell?

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Has visto Patinazo a la gloria?

Es uno de mis favoritos.

—¿The Iron Lotus? Clásico.

Ella mueve sus cejas a mí y cita expertamente

—¿Tienes un poco de crema dulce para calmar esa desagradable quemadura?

Me río.

—Dios, Te Am…

Y entonces me ahogo.

Y toso.

Y claro mi garganta.

—Me encanta... esa película—. Juego con el mando a distancia, y nos acostamos en el sofá cuando el presentador comienza.

Está bien. No te pongas loca conmigo ahora. Calmémonos todos por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Fue un simple error. Un lapsus linguae. Nada más.

Mi lengua últimamente ha tenido bastante entrenamiento, así que creo que está permitido.

.

.

.

Después de comer, continuamos viendo Ron Burgundy, yaciendo sobre el sofá al lado del otro, su espalda en mi pecho. Mi cara está en su cabello, inhalando el aroma al que me he vuelto adicto. Voy a la deriva dentro y fuera del sueño. La risa de Katniss vibra contra mi pecho cuando dice suavemente

—¿Es eso lo pensabas de mí?

—¿Mmmm?

—Cuando empecé en la firma. ¿Pensaste que era una "mujer escorpión"?

Se refiere a la línea que Will Ferrell acaba de decir en la película. Sonrío soñoliento.

—Cuando te vi ese día en la sala de conferencias, me golpeó en mi culo. Después de eso, simplemente sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

A ella le debió gustar mi respuesta. Porque un minuto después, froto sus caderas contra mí. Y mi polla semi-erecta se deslizo entre las mejillas de su trasero.

No me importa lo cansado que este un tipo, él podría haber trabajado en un turno de treinta-y-cinco horas llevando sacos de arena a través de las líneas estatales, este movimiento siempre será capaz de despertarlo.

Mis labios encuentran su camino por su cuello mientras mi mano se mueve por su estómago.

—Dios, Katniss. No puedo parar... de desearte.

Se está volviendo algo ridículo, ¿no?

Siento su respiración acelerarse. Ella se gira para enfrentarme, y nuestros labios se unen. Pero antes de ir más lejos, mi curiosidad consigue lo mejor de mí, y me alejo.

—¿Qué pensaste de mí cuando nos conocimos?

Sus ojos ruedan hacia el techo mientras contempla su respuesta. Entonces sonríe.

—Bueno... la primera noche en REM, pensé que eras... letal. Solo irradiabas encanto y sexo.— Sus dedos trazaron mis labios y cejas—. Esa sonrisa, tus ojos, realmente deberían ser ilegales. Fue la única vez en todos mis años con Marvel que desee estar soltera.

_Guau. _

—Y luego en la oficina cuando oí a las secretarias hablando de ti. Tenías una chica diferente cada fin de semana. Pero después de un tiempo...Vi que había mucho más en ti. Eres brillante y divertido. Eres protector y cariñoso. Brillas con mucha luz, Peeta. Todo lo que haces, cómo piensas, las cosas que dices, tu forma de moverte es… brillante. Me siento afortunada, de estar cerca de ti.

Estoy sin palabras.

Si cualquier otra mujer me dijera eso, estaría de acuerdo con ella. Le diría que tuvo suerte de estar conmigo, porque soy el mejor de los mejores. No hay nadie mejor. ¿Pero viniendo de Katniss? ¿De alguien cuya mente envidio, cuya opinión realmente admiro? Simplemente... no tengo palabras. Entonces, una vez más, dejo que mis acciones hablen.

Mi boca se presiona contra la suya, y mi lengua ruega por entrada. Pero cuando trato de rodar para estar encima, Katniss tiene otra idea. Ella me empuja de los hombros hasta que estoy sobre mi espalda. A continuación, mueve su boca sobre mi mandíbula y nuca, quemando un rastro hacia mi pecho y estómago. Trago duro.

Toma mi polla en su mano y bombea poco a poco, y ya estoy duro como el acero. Estaba duro en cuanto empezó a hablar.

—Jesús, Katniss...— Mantengo mis ojos abiertos, y observo como ella humedece sus labios, abre la boca y me desliza entro—. Joder...— Toma profundamente mi longitud entera y chupa duro cuando retrocede lentamente. Luego lo hace otra vez.

Soy una especie de conocedor de mamadas. Para un hombre, son el tipo más conveniente de sexo. Ninguna queja, ni pequeños caos. Si ninguna de ustedes halla fuera han dado una, les dejare un pequeño secreto. Una vez que la polla de un hombre está en tu boca, él estará muy feliz, no importa lo que haces con él después. Una vez dicho esto, hay ciertos movimientos que lo hacen mejor.

Katniss me bombea con su mano al tiempo que aumenta la succión en la punta con su caliente boquita.

Así, por ejemplo.

Ella gira su lengua alrededor de la cabeza como si estuviera lamiendo una chupeta. ¿Dónde coño aprendió? Gimo impotente y agarro los cojines del sofá. Me lleva hasta el fondo de su garganta una vez, entonces dos veces. Entonces cambia a rápidas y cortas bombeadas con su boca y su mano.

Es magnífico. He recibido mamadas por las mejores. Y lo juro por Dios, Katniss Everdeen tiene la técnica de una jodida estrella porno.

Trato de no moverme, consciente de que esta es realmente su primera vez, pero es difícil. Y entonces sus manos están debajo de mí —en mi culo— urgiéndome a alzar. Guía mis caderas de ida y vuelta, empujándome dentro y fuera de su boca. Dios Santo. Ella quita las manos, pero mis caderas continúan moviéndose en cortos y profundos golpes.

Estoy cerca de perderlo, pero siempre doy una advertencia primero. ¿Si un tipo no te avisa? Déjalo rápido. Es un idiota.

—Katniss... nena, estoy…si no te muevas ahora...Dios, voy a...— Las palabras coherentes están aparentemente más allá de mi capacidad en este momento. Aun así, creo que ella tiene la idea.

Pero no se aleja. No se detiene. Bajo la mirada en el mismo momento en que Katniss abre los ojos y levanta la mirada. Y eso es todo lo que necesito. Es el momento que he fantaseado desde que la vi por primera vez. Esos grandes ojos grises mirándome mientras mí polla se desliza por entre sus perfectos labios. Con un último gemido de su nombre, lleno su boca con una corriente pulsante. Katniss gime y lo toma todo tragándolo con avidez.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, empiezo a bajar. ¿Conoces la sensación cuándo sales de un Jacuzzi? ¿Tus miembros se sienten como gelatina? Sí, así estoy yo. Ahora mismo.

Estoy respirando duro y sonriendo como el tonto del pueblo cuando tiro de sus hombros y la beso profundamente. Algunos hombres tienen asco de besar a una mujer en cuya boca acaban de llegar. No soy uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo en el infierno Santo aprendiste a chuparla así?

Katniss se ríe ante la maravilla en mi voz mientras se estira por encima de mí. —Annie salía con este tipo en la Universidad. Estaba realmente en el porno. Solía dejar películas en nuestro dormitorio todo el tiempo. Y, de vez en cuando… las miraba.

¿La próxima vez que vea Annie Cresta? Recuérdame caer de rodillas y besarle el culo.

.

.

.

Una vez terminada la película, Katniss y yo decidimos tener un maratón completa de Will Ferrell. Estamos a la mitad de Blades of Glory cuando mi teléfono suena. Estamos todavía en el sofá, acostados cómodamente lado a lado, y realmente no me apetece levantarme. O hablar con alguien que actualmente no esté en la habitación, para el caso.

Dejo que el contestador automático lo recoja. La voz de Jack llena la habitación, gritando sobre el sonido de la música de fondo

—¡Peeta! Amigo, contesta ¿Dónde estás?— Hace una pausa un momento, y creo que se da cuenta de que no voy a contestar—. ¡Tienes que salir esta noche, hombre! Estoy en el Club 69 y hay alguien que te quiere ver.

Esto no suena muy prometedor. Empiezo a sentarme, mis instintos del cromosoma Y diciéndome que apague la máquina. Ahora. Pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido. Y una sensual voz femenina sale de la caja de Pandora. -Peeettaaa... es Staaaacey. Te extraño, bebé. Quiero tomar un viaje en taxi. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando chupe tu polla tan g…

Mi mano golpea el botón de apagado.

Entonces miro de reojo a Katniss. Su cara está congelada en la TV, con una expresión indescifrable. Probablemente debería decir algo. ¿Qué diablos le digo? "Lo siento, ¿uno de mis ligues llamo?" No, por alguna razón, no creo que eso iría muy bien.

Se sienta con rigidez.

—Probablemente debería irme.

Mierda. Maldito Jack.

Katniss se levanta, sosteniendo mi almohada contra ella, cubriéndose a sí misma.

Bueno, esa no es una buena señal. Hace una hora estaba presionando su coño contra mi cara. Ahora ni siquiera quiere que lo vea.

¡Maldita sea!

Camina más allá de mí hacia el dormitorio. Incluso con mi estómago revuelto, no puedo dejar de admirar el vaivén de su culo apretado mientras pasa. Como era de esperarse, mi polla surge como Drácula levantándose de su ataúd.

Cuando tenía diez años, teníamos un perro. Él se frotaba contra todo y cualquier cosa, desde la pierna de la sirvienta a la cama con dosel de mis padres. Era insaciable. Mis padres estaban mortificados cuando teníamos visita. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era un perro malo. No fue su culpa.

Siento tu dolor, Fido.

Suspiro. Y me levanto para seguir a Katniss. Cuando llego a la habitación, se ha puesto la falda y la blusa esta abotonada. Ella no me mira cuando entro.

—Katniss…

—¿Sabes dónde está mi otro zapato?— Sus ojos observan el suelo, la cama; cualquier lugar, excepto a mí.

—Katniss…

—Quizás esta debajo de la cama.— Se arrodilla.

—No te tienes que ir.

No me mira.

—No quiero interferir en tus planes.

¿Quién tiene planes? El único plan que tenía era atiborrarme en el jugoso buffet entre sus muslos. Otra vez.

—No…

—Está bien, Peeta. Ya sabes, esto ha sido un agradable…

¿Agradable? Ella acaba de llamar a lo que hicimos ayer por la noche y hoy todo el día, en el dormitorio, en la cocina, en la ducha, contra la pared del pasillo "agradable". ¿Es una jodida broma?

Tiene que haber visto la mirada de mi cara, porque se detiene en medio de una frase y levanta una ceja.

—Lo siento, ¿el adjetivo equivocado? ¿He ofendido tu frágil ego masculino?

Tartamudeo, indignado. —Bueno… sí.

—¿Qué palabra prefieres?

Para tu información: sigo desnudo, y si la postura de mi pene es una indicación, no hace falta ser Einstein para averiguar lo que realmente preferiría estar haciendo en este momento.

—¿Estupendo? ¿Trascendente? Incomparable.— Marco cada palabra con un depredador paso en su dirección.

Ella coincide con mi impulso hacia delante con nerviosos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su culo choca contra mi tocador. Sonrío hacia ella. —Eres graduada del programa de negocios más prestigioso del país, Katniss. Mi honor exige que inventes algo, cualquier cosa, mejor que "agradable".

Se queda mirando mi pecho un minuto. Luego levanta la vista a mis ojos. Parece seria.

—Me voy.

Intenta caminar delante de mí, pero tomo su brazo y tiro de ella hacia atrás.

—No quiero que te vayas.

No, no me preguntes por qué. No voy a responder. Ahora no. Sólo me concentro en el aquí, y en ella. El resto no importa. Observa mi mano en su brazo y luego a mí.

—Peeta...

—No te vayas, Katniss. — La levanto, la dejo sobre el tocador y doy un paso entre sus piernas. —Quédate— Beso su cuello y mordisqueo su oreja. Tiembla. Le susurro—. Quédate conmigo, Katniss— La miro a los ojos—. Por favor.

Muerde su labio. Luego sonríe lentamente.

—De acuerdo.

Sonrío a cambio. Y entonces mi boca está en la de ella. El beso es largo, lento y profundo. Empujo su falda para arriba, rozando la piel de sus muslos con la punta de mis dedos. Todavía no está usando ropa interior.

Hay que amar el fácil acceso.

Me arrodillo delante de ella—. ¿Peeta...?— Es una medio pregunta, medio gemido.

—Shhh. Si voy a elevar el "agradable" Necesito concentrarme.

Y no hay una sola palabra coherente entre nosotros por el resto de la noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Cada superhéroe tiene un escondite, un santuario. Al menos todos los buenos lo tienen. Yo también tengo uno. Mi propia y personal Bati-cueva. Es donde sucede la magia. Donde he construido la leyenda que es mi carrera.

Mi oficina en casa.

Es un paraíso masculino. Una zona libre de coños, de la buena forma. Todo hombre debería tener uno. Yo lo decoré, cada pieza, cada detalle. Si mi auto es mi bebé, esta habitación es mi primogénito. Mi orgullo y alegría.

Pisos de caoba, alfombras orientales hechas a mano, sofás de cuero inglés. Una chimenea de piedra y estantes incorporados de línea en una de las paredes. Detrás de mi escritorio está una ventana con un completo cuadro que ofrece una vista impagable de la ciudad. Y en la esquina hay una mesa donde los chicos y yo bebemos whisky añejo, fumamos habanos y jugamos al poker una vez al mes.

Es la única vez que Gale tiene permitido salir a jugar.

Estoy en mi escritorio, en boxers, trabajando en mi laptop. Es lo que hago cada domingo por la tarde.

¿Katniss? No, todavía está aquí. Pero después de nuestro pequeño encuentro anoche, me imagine que debería dejarla dormir. Recargar las baterías. Cancelé el almuerzo con mi madre y no aparecí al juego de baloncesto con los chicos. Y ahora estoy mirando el borrador final de un contrato cuando una voz soñolienta me llama desde la puerta.

—Hola.

Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola.

Lleva otra de mis camisetas, la negra de Metallica. Esta llega más allá de sus rodillas. Eso y el pelo revuelto por el sueño hacen que parezca dulce pero sexy. Seductora. En comparación con Katniss, el trabajo no se ve ya tan apetitoso.

Pasa una mano a través de su cabello mientras sus ojos se deslizan por el cuarto.

—Esta es una hermosa oficina, Peeta. Impresionante.

Katniss es el tipo de mujer que aprecia la importancia de un espacio de trabajo impresionante. Si quieres ser un ganador, necesitas una oficina que diga que ya eres uno.

—Gracias. Es mi lugar favorito en el apartamento.

—Puedo ver por qué.

Recoge un marco en uno de los estantes y me lo demuestra.

—¿Quién es?

Es una foto de Prim y yo en la playa el verano pasado. Ella me había enterrado hasta el cuello en la arena. —Mi sobrina, Primrose.

Observa la foto y sonríe.

—Es adorable. Seguro que te adora.

—Sí, lo hace. Y prácticamente cortaría mi mano si ella me lo pide, por lo que es equitativo. Me gustaría que la conozcas algún día.

Katniss no duda. —De verdad, me encantaría.

Hace su camino a mi silla y se sienta en mi rodilla. Me inclino hacia adelante hasta que mis labios encuentran los suyos, mi lengua profundamente en la boca que ahora conozco tan bien.

Ella se arrima contra mi pecho desnudo. —Estas tan caliente.— Descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y mira mi ordenador—. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Suspiro. —Este acuerdo con Tecnologías Jarvis.

Jarvis es una empresa de comunicaciones. Buscan adquirir una filial de banda ancha por satélite.

Me froto los ojos.

—¿Problemas?

Normalmente soy un lobo solitario cuando se trata de negocios. No confió -no comparto. Mi opinión es la única que cuenta. Pero hablar con Katniss de negocios es como hablar conmigo mismo. Estoy realmente interesado en escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

—Sí. El CEO es todo cerebro y nada de bolas. Tengo el trato perfecto alineado, pero él no aprieta el gatillo. Está nervioso por el riesgo.

Su dedo traza mi mandíbula.

—Cada adquisición tiene sus riesgos. Tienes que mostrarle que la recompensa vale la pena.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

Ella se alza entonces.

—Sabes, hay algo que te puede ayudar. Uno de mis antiguos compañeros de estudio de Wharton diseño una plantilla para un nuevo modelo de valuación. Si lo ejecutas y los números son sólidos, tal vez esto sería suficiente para persuadir a Jarvis de dar el paso.

Estoy empezando a pensar que el cerebro de Katniss me excita casi tanto como su culo.

_Casi_.

—Está en un disco en mi bolso. Lo conseguiré para ti.

Cuando se levanta para ir, agarro la parte inferior de la camisa y la jalo de vuelta a mí regazo, así no hay manera de que pueda perder la erección perpetua que tengo. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola. Mi boca contra su oreja.

—Antes de que lleguemos a eso, hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

Hay diversión en su voz cuando pregunta: —¿Qué quieres hacer, Peeta?

La recojo, tiro todo lo que hay en mi escritorio y la recuesto.

—Tú.

.

.

.

Pasamos el resto del día trabajando. Y hablando. Y riendo. Le hablo a Katniss sobre Prim y El Tarro de las Malas Palabras que me está dejando seco. Ella me cuenta más sobre crecer en Greenville y el restaurante de sus padres. Comemos en el balcón. Es frío, así que Katniss se sienta en mis piernas para mantener el calor y me alimenta con sus dedos.

No recuerdo haber tenido un momento tan bueno. Y aún no estamos cogiendo.

Imagínate.

.

.

.

Son después de las diez. Nos estamos preparando para la cama. Katniss está en la ducha.

Sola.

Tomó mi navaja de afeitar y me echó. A diferencia de las mujeres, los hombres no necesitan privacidad. No hay ninguna función corporal, que un hombre no actué frente a una audiencia.

No tenemos ninguna vergüenza.

Pero no importa; Si Katniss necesita su espacio, lo puede tener. Me mantengo ocupado mientras espero. Cambio las sabanas. Tomo la caja de condones de mi cajón, para tener algunos de fácil acceso.

Y mi corazón se hunde. Y si pudiera, mi polla lloraría.

La caja está vacía.

—Joder.

—Mis pensamientos exactamente. Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Giro ante la voz de Katniss. Está en la puerta, una mano en su cadera, la otra apoyada contra la puerta. Es hermosa, maravillosamente desnuda. Su vagina esta afeitada aún más que antes, solo un susurro de rizos oscuros. Cristo dulce.

Sigo esperando el momento en el cual el cuerpo de Katniss no llegue a mí. Cuando me sienta he-estado-ahí-y-he-terminado. Hasta ahora, es justo lo contrario.

Es como… comer langosta. Si nunca has comido, piensas, "Eh, tal vez". ¿Pero una vez la has probado? La oportunidad de comer otra hace que tu boca se llene de agua como el maldito río Mississippi. Porque ahora ya sabes lo que realmente es delicioso. Incluso sólo pensar en ella...Dios. Puedo terminar siendo el primer hombre en la historia capaz de masturbarse sin tocarse a sí mismo.

_Mira mamá sin manos._

Camina hacia mí, envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa lentamente, su lengua traza mi labio inferior de una manera jodidamente sexy. Me obligo a retroceder

—Katniss, espera... no podemos.

Su mano se desliza en mis calzoncillos, alrededor de mi polla ya dura. Ella da unas cuantas bombeadas—. Creo que alguien está en desacuerdo contigo.

Presiono mi frente contra la de ella. Mi voz suena estrangulada.

—No...Es decir, estamos fuera. Condones. Yo... um... — Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella, deteniendo sus movimientos así voy a ser capaz de sacar unas pocas palabras que tengan realmente sentido. —Tengo que ir a la tienda de la esquina y conseguir más... y luego...Dios, y luego follarte toda la noche.

Katniss baja la mirada y traga. Su voz es apagada.

—O, podríamos no utilizarlos.

—¿Qué?

Nunca lo he hecho sin condón. Ni una vez. Ni siquiera durante mis años de juventud. Siempre he amado mi polla demasiado como para que se marchite y caiga.

—Estoy tomando la píldora, Peeta. Y Marvel... es un montón de cosas, pero él nunca me engañaría. ¿Te has hecho... pruebas?

Claro que sí. Una vez al mes, durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Es un deber con mi estilo de vida. Gajes del oficio, se podría decir. Mi voz prácticamente es un chirrido. —Sí. Yo...yo lo tengo. Estoy bien. Pero... ¿estás segura?

Me han ofrecido un montón de cosas en la cama. Todo tipo de artilugios y juego de roles que puedas imaginar. Algunos probablemente no. Follar sin protección nunca ha sido uno de ellos. No es inteligente ni seguro. Una mujer puede decir que está en la píldora, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? La gente puede decirte que están limpios, pero yo no les creería. Eso requiere confianza.

Y confianza nunca ha sido un factor en mi vida sexual.

No se trata de compartir-conocer a alguien y dejar que me conozca. Se trata de conseguirlo y conseguir a la chica en el proceso. Fin.

—Quiero sentirte, Peeta. Quiero que me sientas. No quiero... nada entre nosotros.

La miro a los ojos. La forma en que me está mirando... es justo como lo hizo ayer después de la ducha. Como si me estuviera dando algo - un regalo. Esto es sólo por mí. Sólo para mí. Y es ella. Porque confía en mí, tiene fe en mí, cree en mí. Y ¿sabes qué?

No quiero que Katniss nunca me mire de otra manera diferente.

—Katniss, estos últimos días contigo han sido increíbles. Nunca...yo nunca... — No sé cómo describir lo que siento. No tengo idea de cómo decírselo. Me gano la vida con la capacidad de comunicarme. Por ser capaz de expresar una idea. Describir un plan.

Pero en este momento las palabras son lamentablemente inadecuadas.

Así que la agarro por los brazos y la arrastro contra mí. Ella gime de sorpresa o entusiasmo no estoy seguro de que. Desliza su lengua contra la mía, y tira de sus manos en mi pelo. De alguna manera terminamos en la cama, lado a lado, nuestras bocas fundidas, mis calzoncillos en el piso. Mi mano se desliza sobre sus tetas, su vientre y entre sus piernas.

Gruño

—Joder, Katniss, ya estás húmeda.

Y lo está. Apenas la he tocado y está goteando por mí. Jesús. Nunca he deseado a nadie o a algo tanto como la deseo a ella en este momento. Ella mordisquea mi cuello mientras deslizo mis dedos en su interior. Su coño se cierra alrededor de ellos como un maldito guante, y ambos gemimos en voz alta.

Entonces las manos de Katniss están sobre mí, por todo mi cuerpo. Ahuecando mis pelotas, acariciando mi polla, arañando mi pecho y espalda.

Ella rueda debajo de mí. La necesito - ahora. Provoco su entrada con mi polla, cubriendo la punta con su dulce crema. Calor sale de ella, por ella. Es como un fuego -llamándome, atrayéndome. Empujo lentamente pero hasta la empuñadura y mis ojos caen cerrados en perfecto y jodido éxtasis.

Está desnuda, sin interferencia, a mí alrededor. Se siente... más. Más húmeda, más caliente, más apretada. Más en todos los sentidos. Es increíble.

Katniss agarra mi culo, amasando, masajeando e instándome a ir más profundo. Pero salgo todo el camino, así puedo deslizarme en su interior otra vez.

Dios Todopoderoso.

Establezco un ritmo. No es lento o dulce o tierno. Es brutal y caliente y jodidamente increíble.

Agudos lloriqueos escapan a través de sus labios separados. Entonces mi boca está sobre la de ella, cortándolos. Y nos estamos agarrando el uno al otro, desesperados y crudos.

Como si fuera la primera vez. Como si fuera la última vez.

Ella está curvada a mí alrededor en todos los sentidos. Su coño envuelve mi polla, sus piernas rodean mi cintura, sus brazos rodean mi cuello - todo envuelto como algún exquisito regalo. Y yo estoy hundiéndome en ella, queriendo estar más cerca, necesitando estar más profundo. Dios, me arrastraría dentro de ella si pudiera y no saldría.

Las manos de Katniss encuentran las mías. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan, y los llevo, unidos, arriba de su cabeza. Nuestras frentes se tocan - cada jadeo, cada aliento, se mezcla y se une. Sus caderas se mueven con las mías, como la corriente del océano. Ida y vuelta. Como una sola voz frenética. Juntos.

Nuestros ojos se cierran. —Dios, Peeta... no te detengas... por favor, nunca pares.

Me estoy ahogando en ella. Apenas tengo aliento. Pero de alguna manera gruño. —No. Nunca pararé.

Siento cuando llega. Cada húmedo centímetro abrasador de ella se tensa felizmente a mí alrededor. Y es tan bueno... tan salvajemente intenso que quiero llorar del placer. Entierro mi cara en su cuello, inhalándola, devorándola. Y entonces estoy llegando con ella - dentro de ella. Bañando su interior con cada carnal empuje. Dulces corrientes de electricidad me traviesan mientras una sola palabra sale de mis labios una y otra vez:

—Katniss...Katniss...Katniss...Katniss.

Es un milagro.

Después de varios momentos, nuestros cuerpos inmóviles, Los únicos sonidos en la sala son nuestras rápidas respiraciones y los fuertes latidos del corazón.

Entonces Katniss susurra: —¿Peeta? ¿Estás bien?— Levanto mi cabeza y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos que me observan con preocupación. Su mano toma mi mejilla suavemente—. Estás temblando.

¿Alguna vez has tratado de tomar una foto de algo muy lejano? ¿Y observas a través del lente y la escena entera es una mancha borrosa? Así que te metes con el enfoque; acercando y alejando. Luego la cámara gira y segundos más tarde — boom — claridad instantánea.

Todo encaja en su lugar.

La imagen es tan clara como el cristal.

Eso es lo que es para mí — ahora — mirando a Katniss. De repente, es todo tan obvio. Tan jodidamente claro.

Estoy enamorado de ella. Totalmente. Impotentemente. Patéticamente.

Enamorado.

Katniss me posee. Cuerpo y alma.

Es todo en lo que pienso. Es todo lo que nunca pensé que quería. No es solo perfecta — es perfecta para mí.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Lo que sea.

La quiero cerca de mí, conmigo. Todo el tiempo.

Para siempre.

No es sólo el sexo. No es sólo su cuerpo o su brillante mente. No es sólo porque me hace pensar o porque está dispuesta a desafiarme. Es más que eso.

Es todo.

Es ella.

He roto todas las malditas reglas que tenía para estar con ella. Y no sólo para follarla.

Era para tenerla. Para mantenerla.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

—¿Hola?— Ella me besa suavemente en los labios. —¿Adónde fuiste? Te perdí por un minuto. ¿Estás bien?

—YO...— Trago con fuerza. —Katniss, yo...— Tomo una respiración profunda. —Yo...Estoy bien.— Sonrío y beso su espalda —. Creo que me acabaste.

Ella se ríe.

—Guau. Nunca pensé que eso iba a pasar.

Sí ni que lo digas.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 17**

_Sé lo que estás pensando: ¿Qué demonios?_

_Si comprendí que estoy enamorado de Katniss, y ella está obviamente encaprichada conmigo — ¿cómo es que termina con Marvel Porque-No-Solo-Te-Mueres-Ya-Johnson?_

_Excelente pregunta. Ya casi llegamos. Pero primero: una lección de ciencia. ¿Qué sabes sobre las ranas?_

_Sí. He dicho las ranas._

_¿Sabías que si pones una rana en agua hirviendo, podría saltar? Pero, si la pones en agua fría y la calientas lentamente, podrá quedarse dentro. Y hervir hasta la muerte. No intentara escapar. Nunca sabrá que se está muriendo. Hasta que es demasiado tarde._

_Los hombres son muy parecidos a las ranas._

_¿Estaba asustado por mi pequeña epifanía? Por supuesto que sí. Era enorme. Cambia la vida. No más coños desconocidos. No más historias para los chicos. No más noches de sábado. Pero nada de eso importa ya. Honestamente._

_Porque ya era demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba hirviendo por Katniss._

_Esa noche vi su sueño. E hice planes... para nosotros. Las cosas que haríamos juntos, los lugares a los que iríamos, mañana y el próximo fin de semana y el año que viene. Practicaba lo que le iba a decir, cómo le diría mis sentimientos. Imaginaba su reacción y cómo ella confesaría que se sentía de la misma manera. Era como una película, una horrible película para chicas que nunca voy a ver. El guapo playboy conoce la chica que-no-toma-prisioneros de sus sueños, y ella atrapa su corazón para siempre._

_Debería haber sabido entonces que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Las mejores cosas generalmente lo son: Santa Claus, el punto G masculino, el cielo, la lista es interminable._

_Ya verás._

.

.

.

Estamos caminando por la Quinta Avenida. En vez de perder el tiempo conduciendo a través de la ciudad hasta el apartamento de Katniss, nos detenemos en Saks durante el camino al trabajo, donde le compré un traje Chanel a Katniss. No puedo dejar que haga el paseo de la vergüenza en la oficina, ¿cierto? Cuando ella se prueba la ropa para mí, lo juro, me sentí como Richard Jodido Gere en Pretty Woman. Katniss hasta me compró una corbata.

¿Ves?

Luego insistió en pasar por el departamento de lencería para reemplazar las bragas que yo tan eróticamente había destruido. Puse una buena pelea sobre eso, pero perdí. Las mujeres deberían saber ¿ir de comando? Es más sexy que el cuero, el encaje, los látigos y las cadenas todas juntas.

Paramos en Starbucks y agarramos un poco de necesaria cafeína. Mientras caminamos por la calle, jalo a Katniss cerca. Ahueco su mejilla y la beso. Ella sabe cómo el café, luz y dulce. Aparta mi cabello de mis ojos y sonríe.

Nunca llegaré a cansarme de mirarla. O besarla. Coño-atrapado, tu nombre es Peeta. Lo sé. Está bien. No me importa. ¿Porque si este es el lado oscuro? Quiero inscribirme. En serio. No te sorprendas si empiezo a saltar por la calle cantando, "Zip-a-Dee-jodida-Doo-Dah". Estoy tan feliz.

Katniss y yo giramos la esquina. Sosteniendo las manos y sonriendo mutuamente como dos idiotas que han tragado muchos antidepresivos. Nauseabundo, ¿verdad?

Tenemos que parar aquí un minuto. Deberías observarnos. Cómo estamos aquí, ahora, tomados de la mano. Deberías recordar este momento. Yo lo hago.

Estábamos... perfectos.

Luego llegamos a nuestro edificio. Abro la puerta para Katniss y camino detrás de ella.

Y lo primero que veo son las margaritas. Grandes margaritas blancas con alegres centros amarillos. Algunos floreros en el mostrador de seguridad, otros en racimos atados con cinta. Algunas están dispersas por separado por todo el piso, pétalos aleatorios aquí y allá. En medio de la recepción hay un círculo de incluso más margaritas. En el centro de ese círculo, está Marvel Johnson. Y tiene su guitarra.

Jodeme.

No, todo eso no lo cubre.

Jódeme con una motosierra.

Sí, eso es correcto.

¿Has visto a un idiota cantando? Aquí está tu oportunidad:

**Estaba tan ciego que no sabía /I was so blind I didn't know**

**Cuánto dolería dejarte ir / How much it would hurt to let you go**

**Quiero sanarnos, quiero reparanos/ I want to heal us, want to mend**

**Vuelve, vuelve a mí / Come back, come back to me again**

Si no lo odiara tanto — y al cómplice que lo engendró — tendría que admitir que no está nada mal. Observo a Katniss estrechamente. Cada emoción que cruza su cara, cada sensación que baila en sus ojos.

¿Sabes cuándo tienes un virus estomacal? ¿Y te acuestas durante todo el día con un balde a tu lado porque te sientes como si fueras a vomitar en cualquier momento? Pero también hay ese momento — cuando sabes lo que va a venir. Te entra ese sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Tu cabeza pesa y sientes que tu garganta se expande para hacer espacio para la bilis que está subiendo de tu estómago.

Ese soy yo. Ahora mismo.

En realidad bajo mi café y miro alrededor buscando la caneca más cerca solo para asegurarme de que voy a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo.

**Y tengo que decir que lo siento/ And I need to say I'm sorry**

**Por todo el dolor que causé/ For all the pain I caused**

**Por favor devuélveme tu corazón/ Please give your heart back to me**

**Lo conservaré seguro por la eternidad / I'll keep it safe for eternity**

**Nosotros pertenecemos juntos/We belong together**

**Siempre hemos sabido que es verdad/ We've always known it's true**

**Nunca habrá otra / There will never be another**

**Mi alma clama por ti /My soul cries out for you.**

En cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otra chica, yo enterraría a Johnson. Sin siquiera intentarlo. Él no puede sostener una vela por mí. Soy un maldito Porsche; él es una jodida camioneta que no pasa la inspección.

Pero esta es Katniss. Tienen una historia, una década. Y, niños, eso lo convierte en una competencia de las grandes ligas.

**En la oscuridad de la noche, es tu nombre el que llamo/ In the dark of night, it's your name I call**

**No puedo creer que casi lo pierdo todo/ I can't believe I almost lost it all**

**Una oportunidad más, un suspiro, un intento/ One more chance, one breath, one try**

**No hay más razones para despedirme/ No more reasons to say goodbye**

Quiero agarrar a Katniss, al estilo cavernícola y llevármela de aquí. Quiero encerrarla en mi apartamento donde él no la pueda ver. No pueda tocarla. No pueda tocarnos. Yo la observo todo el tiempo, pero ella no se gira para mirarme.

Ni una puta vez.

**Y tengo que decir que lo siento / And I need to say I'm sorry**

**Por todo el dolor que causé/ For all the pain I caused**

**Por favor devuélveme tu corazón/ Please give your heart back to me**

**Lo conservaré seguro por la eternidad/ I'll keep it safe for eternity**

**Nosotros pertenecemos juntos/We belong together**

**Siempre hemos sabido que es verdad/ We've always known it's true**

**Nunca habrá otra/ There will never be another**

**Mi alma clama por ti/ My soul cries out for you**

¿Por qué no aprendí a tocar un instrumento? Cuando tenía nueve años, mi madre quería que tocara la trompeta. Después de dos clases, el tutor no volvió porque dejé orina de perro en su boquilla.

¿Por qué diablos no escuché a mi madre?

**Eres mi principio, seras mi final/ You are my beginning, you'll be my end**

**Más que amantes, más que amigos/ More than lovers, more than friends**

**Te quiero, te quiero /I want you, I want you**

Él no puede tenerla. Adelante y sigue todo el día, imbécil. Canta desde los putos tejados. Toca hasta que tus dedos se caigan. Es demasiado corto y demasiado tarde. Ya es mía. Katniss no es del tipo que tiene relaciones sexuales con cualquiera. Y follamos todo el fin de semana como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Eso tiene que servir para algo.

¿_No_?

**Por todo el dolor que causé/ For all the pain I caused**

**Por favor devuélveme tu corazón/ Please give your heart back to me**

**Lo conservaré seguro por la eternidad/ I'll keep it safe for eternity**

**Por la eternidad/ Fort he eternity**

**Tu y yo/ You and me**

La pequeña multitud que se reunió en el vestíbulo aplaude. Gilipollas coloca su guitarra abajo y se acerca a Katniss.

Si la toca, romperé su mano. Lo Juro por Dios.

Él no me reconoce en absoluto. Está enfocado solamente en Katniss

—Te he estado llamando desde el viernes por la noche... y me detuve un par de veces este fin de semana por el departamento, pero estabas fuera.

Es cierto. Ella no estaba en casa. Estaba ocupada. Ahora pregúntale que estaba haciendo.

Con quien lo estaba haciendo.

—Sé que es tu trabajo... pero ¿crees que podríamos ir a alguna parte? ¿Para hablar? ¿Tal vez tu oficina?

Di que no.

Di que no.

Di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no….

—De acuerdo.

Mierda.

Cuando comienza a irse, tomo el brazo de Katniss. —Necesito hablar contigo.

Sus ojos me cuestionan. —Sólo será un …

—Hay algo que debo decirte. Ahora. Es importante—. Sé que suena desesperado, pero realmente me importa un bledo.

Pone su mano sobre la mía, la que sigue en su brazo. Está tranquila, condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando a un niño

—Muy bien, Peeta. Déjame hablar primero con Marvel y nos vemos en tu oficina, ¿sí?

Quiero golpear con mi pie el piso como un niño de dos años. No. No está jodidamente bien. Ella necesita saber cuál es mi posición. Tengo que hacer mi reclamo. Tirar mi sombrero en el ring. Entrar en mi carro para la maldita carrera.

Pero de todos modos deja caer mi mano.

—Bien. Que te vaya bien.

Y me aseguro de alejarme primero.

.

.

.

Camino hacia mi oficina. Pero no puedo evitar detenerme en el escritorio de Delly cuando ellos pasan por ahí. Cuando Katniss se vuelve para cerrar la puerta de su oficina, nuestras miradas se cruzan. Y me sonríe. Y por primera vez en mi vida, no sé lo que significa.

¿Me está reconfortando, diciendo que no ha cambiado nada?¿Que nada lo hará? ¿Está diciendo gracias por traer ese capullo de mierda arrastrándose de nuevo a ella? No lo sé.

Y me está volviendo loco.

Aprieto la mandíbula y me dirijo hacia mi propio escritorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Y luego empiezo a caminar. Como un pronto-a-ser-padre-fuera de la sala de parto, esperando a ver si todo lo que le es importante va a salir indemne.

Debí haberle dicho. Ayer por la noche. Cuando tuve la oportunidad. Debería haberle explicado cuánto significa para mí. Lo que siento por ella. Pensé que tenía tiempo. Pensé en facilitar las cosas, trabajar lentamente hasta lograrlo.

Estúpido.

¿Por qué no le dije?

¡Maldita sea!

Tal vez ya sabe. Es decir, la llevé a mi apartamento, me acurruque con ella. La adorare. La folle sin condón, tres veces. Tiene que saberlo.

Delly entra silenciosamente en la habitación. Parezco un desastre, porque su cara es suave con simpatía. —Entonces, Katniss y Marvel están hablando, ¿eh?

Resoplo. —¿Soy tan obvio?

Abre la boca, probablemente para decirme que si, pero la cierra y comienza de nuevo.

—No. Sólo te conozco, Peeta.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que vaya a caminar? ¿Ver lo que puedo ver… o escuchar?

—¿Crees que eso va funcionar?

Sonríe.

—La CIA tendría suerte de tenerme.

Asiento otra vez. —De acuerdo. Sí. Hazlo, Delly. Observa que está pasando.

Ella sale. Y yo sigo creando un agujero en la alfombra. Y empujando mi mano por mi cabello hasta que este sobresale como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Delly regresa. —La puerta está cerrada, así que no oí nada, pero me asomé por la ventana. Están sentados frente a su escritorio, uno frente al otro. Él tiene la cabeza en sus manos, y ella lo escucha hablar. Su mano está sobre su rodilla.

Está bien. Él está derramando su corazón. Y ella está siendo simpática. Puedo vivir con eso. Porque entonces lo va a aplastar, ¿no? Le va a decir que se joda. Que ella ha seguido adelante que encontró a alguien mejor. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Cristo, joder, tienen que estar de acuerdo conmigo.

—Así que... ¿qué hago?

Delly se encoge de hombros.

—Todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar. Y ver lo que dice cuando termine.

Nunca he sido bueno esperando. No importa cuán duro mis padres intentaron, yo no podía esperar hasta la mañana de Navidad para averiguar lo que me iban a dar. Era como un mini-Indiana Jones buscando y excavando hasta que encontraba cada regalo.

La paciencia puede ser una virtud, pero no es una de las mías.

Delly se detiene en la puerta.

—Espero que funcione, Peeta.

—Gracias, Delly.

Y luego sale. Y yo espero. Y pienso. Pienso en la cara de Katniss cuando estaba llorando en su escritorio. Pienso en el pánico que tuvo cuando vio a Johnson en el bar.

¿Era eso todo lo que yo significaba para Katniss? ¿Una distracción? Un medio para mi propio fin.

Empiezo a moverme otra vez. Y a rezar. A Dios no le he hablado desde que tenía diez años. Pero ahora hablo con él. Le prometo y juro. Ruego y pido fervientemente.

Para que Katniss me elija.

.

.

.

Noventa minutos más largos de mi vida después, la voz de Delly sisea por el intercomunicador de mi escritorio.

—¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene! Katniss, a las nueve.

Me dirijo a mi escritorio, tumbando esferos y clics en el piso. Empujo mi silla, aliso mi cabello y esparzo algunos papeles alrededor, así parece que estoy trabajado. Entonces tomo una respiración profunda. Contrólate.

Es tiempo de jugar.

Katniss abre la puerta y entra.

Parece...normal. Completamente ella. Sin culpa. Sin ansiedad. Sin una preocupación en el mundo.

Se detiene frente a mi escritorio. —Hola.

—Hola. — Me obligo a sonreír casualmente. Aunque mi corazón está martillando en mí pecho. Justo como lo haría el de perro - antes de que lo pongan a descansar.

Debo hacer una pequeña charla así no me veo demasiado ansioso-demasiado interesado. Pero no puedo manejarlo. —¿Cómo van las cosas con Marvel?

Ella sonríe suavemente. —Hemos hablado. Dijimos algunas cosas que creo que necesitábamos escuchar. Y ahora estamos bien. Muy bien, en realidad.

Dios. ¿Puedes ver el cuchillo que sale de mi pecho? Sí— el que ella acaba de torcer. Hablaron— están bien— muy bien. Ella lo acepto de nuevo.

Joder.

—Es genial, Katniss. Misión cumplida, entonces, ¿eh? — Debería haber sido actor. Me merezco un maldito Oscar después de esto.

Su frente se arruga.

—¿Misión?

Mi celular suena, salvándome de esta pesadilla de conversación.

—¿Hola?—Es Gale. Pero Katniss no lo sabe. Fuerzo mi voz a que suene más fuerte. Energizada—. Oye, Stacey. Sí, nena, me alegro que llames.

Siempre anotar primero. ¿Recuerdas?

—Lamento no haberte visto el sábado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nada importante, un pequeño proyecto. Algo que he intentado hacer por un tiempo. Sí, he terminado por ahora. Resultó que no estaba tan bueno como pensé que lo sería.

Sí, mis palabras son calculadas. Sí, espero que le duelan. ¿Qué esperas que diga? Soy yo del que estamos hablando aquí. ¿Creías que me sentaría como un tonto mientras Katniss me rechaza?

De ninguna jodida manera.

Ignoro la confusión de Gale en la otra línea y obligo a mis pulmones a reír.

—¿Esta noche? Claro que me encantaría verte. Bien, traeré el taxi.

¿Por qué me miras como si yo soy el hijo de puta? Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy capaz se lo di a Katniss. Y ella me pateó en los jodidos dientes con eso. Abrí mi alma a ella y ya sé que suena muy pusilánime. Pero es cierto. Así que no me mires como si yo fuera el chico malo, porque — por primera vez, no lo soy.

Yo la amaba. Dios, la amo. Y ahora, me está matando. Me siento como uno de esos pacientes de la ER a quienes le abren el pecho con una jodida costilla.

Con el teléfono en mi oreja, finalmente mire a Katniss. Y por un segundo, no puedo respirar. Pensé que estaría molesta, tal vez decepcionada de que yo la tire en la basura primero. Pero así no es como se ve.

¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien ser golpeado?

Yo sí. Finnick, en nuestros años de juventud. Y Jack, en ocasiones, no se movió lo suficientemente rápido después de venir demasiado fuerte en la mujer equivocada. Cuando fueron golpeados tenían esta expresión. Sólo duró unos pocos segundos. Su cara entera estaba blanca... y en blanco. Creo que fue el shock, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Así es como se ve Katniss.

Como si yo acabara de darle una bofetada en la cara.

¿Crees que debería sentirme culpable? ¿Quieres que me disculpe? Bueno, te jodiste. No puedo. No lo haré. Ella tomó una decisión. Hizo su elección.

Ahora se puede ahogar en ella.

Cubro la boquilla del teléfono.

—Lo siento, Katniss, debo tomar esto. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Parpadea dos veces. Luego se vuelve y sale de mi oficina sin decir una palabra.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Después de que Katniss se va, las cosas son... nebulosas. ¿No es como lo describen siempre? Las víctimas de un desastre catastrófico. Que, en los momentos después, todo es muy confuso. Irreal.

Le digo a Delly que estoy enfermo. Su sonrisa es triste y compasiva. Antes de llegar al ascensor, miro atrás hacia la oficina de Katniss, esperando volver a verla. Sólo para atormentarme a mí mismo.

Pero la puerta está cerrada.

Está lloviendo. Un aguacero de invierno. La clase que empapa la ropa y te da escalofríos de adentro hacia afuera. No me molesta.

Camino a mi apartamento, entumecido y aturdido. Como un zombi de alguna película de terror de bajo presupuesto que no reacciona, ni siquiera cuando se corta su propio pie con una motosierra.

Pero cuando atravieso la puerta ahí es cuando mis sentidos patean. Cuando empiezo a sentir otra vez. Y siento a Katniss.

Por todas partes.

Todavía puedo ver sus ojos, pesados con deseo y con calor. Escucho sus susurros en mi oído cuando caigo en la cama. Su aroma cubre mi almohada. Y no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que ella estaba aquí hace unas horas. Y que yo podía tocarla, mirarla y besarla.

Y ahora…no puedo.

Es como cuando alguien muere. Y no puedes creer que realmente se hayan ido porque tú estabas con ellos ayer. Estaban ahí contigo, vivos y reales. Y de ese recuerdo es del que te agarras el momento que tú más lloras.

Porque fue el último.

¿Cuándo sucedió?

Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cuándo Katniss se volvió tan importante para mí que no puedo funcionar sin ella? ¿Fue cuando la vi llorando en su oficina? ¿O la primera vez que la besé en la mía? Tal vez ocurrió cuando Anderson la insulto, y yo quería darle una paliza. ¿Fue la primera noche en el bar? ¿La primera vez que me miró con esos infinitos ojos grises y yo sabía que debía tenerla?

¿O fue aquí? ¿En mi apartamento? En cualquiera de las miles de veces que la toqué...

Dios mío, por qué no lo vi antes.

Todas las semanas — todos esos meses — desperdiciados. Todas esas mujeres con las que folle, cuyos rostros no recuerdo. Todas las veces que la moleste, cuando podría haberla estado haciendo sonreír. Todos los días que podría haber estado amándola. Y hacer que ella me amara.

Perdidos.

.

.

.

Las mujeres se enamoran más rápido que los hombres. Más fácil y más a menudo. ¿Pero cuando nosotros caemos? Bajamos con más fuerza. ¿Y cuando las cosas salen mal? ¿Cuándo no somos nosotros los que terminan? Nosotros no caminamos.

Nos arrastramos.

.

.

.

No debí haber dicho esas cosas. En mi oficina. Katniss no merecía eso. No es culpa de ella no querer lo que yo quiero. Que no sienta lo que yo siento.

Cristo, esto es horrible. Joder, sólo mátenme.

¿Dónde está una bala perdida de un tiroteo al azar cuando la necesitas?

¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? ¿Alguna vez has sostenido algo que significa... todo para ti? ¿Tal vez atrapaste una pelota de un jonrón cuando voló encima de la valla? ¿O una fotografía tuya de un tiempo más dulce e inolvidable? ¿Tal vez tu madre te dio un anillo que perteneció a la abuela de su abuela? Sea lo que sea tú lo miras y juras que lo vas a guardar para siempre. Porque es tan especial. Precioso.

Insustituible.

Y un día — no sabes cómo ni cuándo sucedió — te das cuenta de que se ha ido.

Perdido.

Y dueles por ello. Darías cualquier cosa por volver a encontrarlo. Tenerlo contigo, donde debería estar por siempre.

.

.

.

Me curvo alrededor de la almohada. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco así, pero la próxima vez que abro los ojos y miro por la ventana, esta oscuro. ¿Qué crees que están haciendo ahora? Celebrando probablemente. Van a salir. O tal vez quedarse en casa.

Observo el techo. Sí, esas son lágrimas. Líquido arrepentimiento.

Adelante — llámame cobarde. Llámame perra. Me lo merezco. Y no me importa.

Ahora ya no.

¿Crees que él tiene alguna idea de lo afortunado que es? ¿De lo bendecido que es?

Por supuesto que no. Fue el idiota que la dejo ir. Y yo fui el idiota que no pudo mantenerla.

Tal vez no durarán. Quizás terminen otra vez. Cuando Katniss se dé cuenta que se merece algo mejor. Pero supongo que no hará ninguna diferencia para mí, ¿eh? No después de lo que dije. No después de poner esa mirada en su cara.

Jesús.

Ruedo fuera de la cama y caiga sobre la papelera. Apenas lo logro antes de que sea miserable y vomite. Y cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi estómago ya no lo está.

Y es en ese momento — allí de rodillas. Es entonces cuando me digo que tengo la gripe. Porque esto... este roto naufragio realmente no puedo ser yo.

No para siempre.

Si solo estoy enfermo, entonces puedo tomar aspirinas, dormir un poco, y me sentiré mejor. Voy a ser yo otra vez. Con el tiempo. Pero si admito que estoy destrozado, si reconozco que mi corazón se ha roto en unos mil jodidos fragmentos... entonces no sé cuándo podre estar bien otra vez. Tal vez nunca.

Así que vuelvo a la cama. A esperar.

Hasta que terminé la gripe.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Lamento la tardanza, pero bueno aquí está en capítulo 19 de Tangled…

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

_Enjoy…_

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 19**

Eso es todo. Esa es mi historia. El ascenso. La caída. Fin. Y ahora _—aquí estoy—_ en este pésimo restaurante al que Johanna y Finnick me arrastraron, donde acabo de decirles más o menos la misma historia que te conté.

Cuando yo tenía seis años, aprendí a montar en bicicleta. Como todos los niños cuando les quitan las ruedas de entrenamiento, me caí. Mucho. Cada vez que esto ocurría, Johanna era quien estaba allí. Me quitaba el polvo, besaba los raspones y me convencía de volver a subir. Así que es natural que espere que mi hermana sea compasiva sobre mi angustia. Suave. Simpática.

Lo que consigo es

—Eres un maldito idiota, ¿lo sabes, Peeta?

Apuesto a que comenzabas a preguntarte por qué la llamamos La Perra. Bueno, aquí lo tienes.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí, lamentable eso es lo que eres. ¿Tienes alguna idea del lío que has hecho? Siempre supe que eras malcriado y egoísta. Diablos, yo fui una de las personas que te hizo de esa manera. Pero nunca pensé que eras estúpido.

_¿Eh? _

—Y podría jurar que naciste con testículos.

Me ahogo en mi bebida. Y Finnick se ríe.

—Estoy siendo seria. Recuerdo perfectamente cambiar tu pañal y ver a esos pequeños y guapos chicos colgando allí. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Se encogieron? ¿Desaparecieron? Porque esa es la única razón en la que puedo pensar para explicar el por qué te comportarías como un cobarde patético-sin-bolas.

— ¡Jesucristo, Johanna!

—No, no creo que ni siquiera Él pueda arreglar esto.

Defensiva ira se filtra en mi pecho.

—No necesito esto ahora. No de ti. Ya estoy abajo, ¿por qué mierda me estas pateando?

Ella se burla.

—Porque una patada en el culo es exactamente lo que necesitas para levantarte. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que cuando Katniss dijo que estaban "muy bien", quizás se refería a que habían hecho las paces? ¿Que habían decidido ser amigos? Separarse amigablemente. Si supieras la mitad sobre mujeres como tú crees, entenderías que nadie querría poner fin a una relación de diez años en malos términos.

Ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¿Por qué querría ser amigo de alguien que solía ser capaz de coger y ya no puedo? ¿Cuál sería el maldito punto?

—No. Estás totalmente fuera de base.

Sacude la cabeza.

—De todos modos, si actuaras como un hombre en lugar de un niño herido, deberías haberle dicho cómo te sentías.

Ahora ella me acaba de enojar

— ¿Te parezco un idiota? Porque no lo soy. Y de ninguna manera me voy a poner en esa situación y perseguir a alguien que quiere estar con alguien más.

Una mirada llena el rostro de Johanna que nunca había visto. Por lo menos no dirigida a mí.

Es decepción.

—Por supuesto no, Peeta. ¿Por qué deberías perseguir a alguien, cuando eres tan feliz dejando que todas te persigan?

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Significa que todo siempre ha sido fácil para ti. Eres guapo, inteligente, tienes una familia que te ama y las mujeres se entregan a ti como chivos expiatorios. Y la única vez que tienes que luchar por algo que quieres, una vez que tienes que arriesgar tu corazón por alguien que finalmente vale la pena, ¿qué haces? Te rindes. Disparas primero y preguntas después. Te acurrucas en una bola y te regodeas en la autocompasión.

Sacude ligeramente la cabeza y su voz se suaviza—. Ni siquiera lo intentaste, Peeta. Después de todo eso. Simplemente... la echaste a la basura.

Bajo la mirada a mi bebida. Mi voz es pausada. Con remordimiento.

—Lo sé.

No creas que no he pensado en ello. No pienses que no he lamentado mis palabras o la falta de ellas. Porque lo he hecho. Amargamente—. Deseo... pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

Finnick finalmente habla.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde, hombre. El juego no ha terminado; es sólo lluvia.

Lo miro.

— ¿Annie te ha dicho algo? ¿Acerca de Katniss y Marvel?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No de ellos... pero ha tenido mucho que decir sobre ti.

— ¿Quieres decir?

—Es decir que Annie te odia con todas sus fuerzas. Piensa que eres una basura. En serio, amigo, ¿si estuvieras en llamas en la calle? No creo que te escupiría.

Proceso esa información por un minuto

— ¿Tal vez me odia porque folle con la prometida de su primo?

—¿Tal vez te odia porque has roto el corazón de su mejor amiga?

Sí. Es un empate. No hay ayuda allí.

—¿Estás enamorado de Katniss, Peeta?

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Johanna.

—Sí.

—¿Hay una posibilidad de que ella sienta lo mismo?

—Creo que sí. —Cuanto más pensaba en las palabras de Katniss y en sus acciones ese fin de semana, más seguro estaba que Katniss sentía algo por mí. Algo real y profundo.

Por lo menos lo hizo antes de que yo mandara todo al infierno.

—¿Quieres estar con ella?

—Dios, sí.

—Entonces si está de vuelta con su ex o no es irrelevante. La pregunta que debes preguntarte es ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer—dispuesto a arriesgar—para arreglar esto? Para recuperarla

Y mi respuesta es simple: cualquier cosa. Todo. Mi garganta se aprieta cuando confieso.

—Daría cualquier cosa por tener a Katniss de vuelta.

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, ¡lucha por ella! Dile.

Mientras sus palabras se hunden, Finnick agarra mi hombro.

—En momentos como este, siempre me pregunto, "¿qué haría William Wallace?"— Sus ojos son graves. Resueltos. Entonces su voz adquiere un acento escocés que no tiene—. Sí... corre ,y no serás rechazado... pero años después, estarás dispuesto a cambiar todos los días a partir de ahora por una oportunidad entonces, sólo una oportunidad, vuelve y dile a Katniss que puede tomar tus bolas y colgarlas del espejo retrovisor de su automóvil, pero que nunca tomara... ¡tú libertad!

Johanna rueda sus ojos ante el discurso de Braveheart, y yo realmente me echo a reír. La nube negra que se ha asentado sobre mis hombros durante una semana entera finalmente comienza a levantarse. En su lugar ahí...esperanza. Confianza. Determinación. Todas las cosas que me hacen... yo. Todas las cosas he estado perdiendo desde la mañana que observé a Marvel Johnson cantar.

Finnick me golpea en la espalda.

—Ve por ella. Es decir, mírate, ¿qué tienes que perder?

Tiene razón. ¿Quién necesita dignidad? ¿Orgullo? Están sobrevalorados. Cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Katniss. Ahora mismo.

¿Y si soy rechazado? Por lo menos voy a salir peleando. Si me estrello, ardo y ella pisotea mis cenizas en la tierra con su talón. Que así sea. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Porque...

Bueno, porque ella vale la pena.

.

.

.

Cuando Johanna tenía dieciséis años, mis padres alquilaron el Six Flags Great Adventure por el día. ¿Excesivo? Sí. Pero esa es una de las ventajas de una crianza privilegiada. Fue increíble. No había filas, ni multitudes. Sólo nuestra familia, algunos socios de negocios y ciento cincuenta de nuestros amigos más cercanos. De todos modos, había esta montaña rusa, la Mind Bender. Jodidamente loco.

¿Recuerdas cuando dije que yo nunca monto dos veces la misma montaña? Esta fue la excepción.

Finnick, Gale y yo la montamos hasta que vomitamos. Luego subimos y la montamos otra vez. La primera subida era desagradable. Una pendiente larga y tortuosa que termina en un desnivel de 400 metros, volviendo recto hacia abajo. No importa cuántas veces viajamos en ese chico malo —cada vez que ascendíamos por la primera colina— se sentía igual. Las palmas sudorosas, mi estómago revuelto. Era la combinación perfecta de emoción y temor.

Y así es exactamente como me siento ahora.

¿Me ves allí? El tipo corriendo a través del Times Square.

Sólo la idea de volver a ver a Katniss...Estoy entusiasmado sobre eso, no voy a mentir. Pero también estoy nervioso. Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que está al otro lado de la colina, que tan lejos podría ser la caída para mí.

Ninguna simpatía, ¿eh? Público difícil. ¿Crees que conseguí lo que me merecía? ¿Tal vez me merezco algo peor?

Es un argumento muy convincente. Metí la pata. Sin duda alguna. Fue una depresión —que todos los grandes tienen. Pero esos días se acabaron. Estoy fuera de la banca y en el juego.

Sólo espero que Katniss me dé otra oportunidad en el bate.

Jadeando por los siete bloques que recorrí a toda velocidad, muevo la cabeza en forma de saludo al guardia de seguridad y hago mi camino a través del vestíbulo vacío. Utilizo el breve paseo en el ascensor para recuperar el aliento y practicar lo que voy a decir. Entonces entro en el piso cuarenta.

Existe sólo un lugar donde que Katniss Everdeen estaría a las 10:30 de la noche un lunes. Y aquí es donde empezó todo. Las oficinas están a oscuras. Es tranquilo, con excepción de la música desde su oficina. Camino por el pasillo y me detengo fuera de su puerta cerrada.

Entonces la veo. A través del vidrio.

Dios Todopoderoso.

Está sentada en su escritorio, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Está mordiendo su labio de esa manera que me lleva a mis malditas rodillas. Su cabello está recogido atrás, exponiendo cada impecable característica de su rostro. He extrañado observarla. No tienes ni idea. Se siente como... como si hubiera estado bajo el agua, conteniendo el aliento. Y ahora por fin puedo respirar otra vez.

Ella levanta la mirada. Y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

¿Ves cómo me observa durante unos segundos más de lo necesario? ¿Cómo su cabeza se inclina a un lado y entrecierra los ojos? Como si no acabara de creer lo que está viendo.

Esta sorprendida. Entonces la sorpresa se transforma en disgusto. Como si acabara de comer algo podrido. Y es entonces cuando lo sé. Cuando estoy seguro de algo que probablemente tú ya has descubierto. Que soy un completo idiota.

Ella no regreso con Johnson. De ninguna manera.

¿Si lo había hecho? Si nuestro fin de semana no había significaba nada para ella. ¿Si yo no signifiqué nada? No me miraría como si fuera el puto diablo. No estaría para nada afectada. Es una lógica simple: ¿Si una mujer está enojada? Significa que le importa. ¿Si estás en una relación y la chica ni siquiera se puede molestar en gritarte? Estás jodido. La indiferencia es el beso de la muerte de una mujer. Es el equivalente de un hombre que no está interesado en el sexo. En cualquiera de los caso—se ha acabado. Estas terminado.

Entonces, si Katniss está molesta, es porque le hice daño. Y la única razón por la que fui capaz de hacer eso es porque ella quería estar conmigo.

Esta puede parecer una retorcida manera de pensar, pero así es. Confía en mí, lo sé. He pasado mi vida follando mujeres por las que no sentí nada. ¿Si follaban con otro tipo justo después de mí? Bien por ellas. ¿Si me decían que no querían volver a verme? Incluso mejor. No puedes sacarle sangre a una piedra. No puedes obtener una reacción de alguien a quien no le importa.

Katniss, por otro lado, está llena de emoción. Ira, desconfianza, traición — hierve a fuego lento en sus ojos grises y brilla en su rostro. El hecho de que todavía siente algo por mí— incluso si es odio, me da esperanza. Porque con eso puedo trabajar.

Abro la puerta de su oficina y entro. Katniss se vuelve a su laptop y golpea el teclado.

—¿Qué quieres, Peeta?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

No levanta la mirada.

—Estoy trabajando. No tengo tiempo para ti.

Doy un paso adelante y cierro su portátil.

—Saca tiempo.

Dirige sus ojos hacia mí. Son duros. Glaciales, como hielo negro.

—Vete al infierno.

Sonrió, aunque no hay nada remotamente gracioso acerca de esto.

—He estado allí. Toda la semana.

Se apoya en su silla, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Es cierto. Delly nos habló de tu misteriosa enfermedad.

—Me quedé en casa porque...

—¿Tomar el taxi fue demasiado para ti? ¿Necesitabas unos días para recuperarte?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Lo que dije ese día fue un error.

Ella se levanta.

—No. El único error aquí fue el mío. El pensar alguna vez que yo era algo más para ti. Que en realidad me permití creer que había algo... hermoso debajo de todo tu arrogante encanto y actitud de polla-grande. Me equivoqué. Eres hueco por dentro. Vacío.

¿Recuerdas cuando dije que Katniss y yo somos muy parecidos? Lo somos. Y no me refiero sólo en la cama o en la oficina. Ambos tenemos la rara habilidad de decir las cosas bien, para herir. Encontrar el punto débil dentro de cada uno de nosotros y dar en el blanco con una maldita granada verbal.

—Katniss, yo…

Me interrumpe. Y su voz es fuerte. Brusca.

—Sabes, Peeta, no soy estúpida. No esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio. Sabía cómo eras. Pero, parecías tan... ¿Y esa noche en el bar? La forma en que me miraste. Creo que...

Su voz se rompe y quiero matarme.

—…Pensé que significaba algo para ti.

Doy un paso más cerca, queriendo tocarla. Consolarla. Para volver atrás.

Hacerlo mejor.

—Lo hiciste. Lo haces.

Ella asiente rígidamente.

—Claro. Es por eso que tu…

—¡Yo no hice nada! No había ninguna cita. Ningún maldito taxi. Era todo mentira, Katniss. Era Gale por teléfono ese día, no Stacey. Sólo dije esas cosas así creías que era ella.

Se pone pálida y sé que me cree.

—Por qué... ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Suelto una respiración. Mi voz es suave y tensa. Rogándole que entienda.

—Porque...Estoy enamorado de ti. He estado enamorado durante mucho tiempo. No lo sabía hasta ese domingo por la noche. Y luego cuando Marvel apareció aquí… Pensé que regresarías con él. Y joder, eso me aplasto. Dolía tanto que quería... hacerte sentir tan mal como yo.

No fue mi mejor momento, ¿eh? Sí, lo sé. Soy un imbécil. Créeme, lo sé.

—Entonces dije esas cosas a propósito, así creerías que no eras nada para mí. Que eras solo otra chica. Pero no lo eres, Katniss. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Quiero estar contigo... realmente estar contigo. Solo tú. Nunca me sentí así por nadie. Y yo sé que sueno como una jodida tarjeta de Hallmark, pero es cierto. Nunca he querido todas las cosas que quiero tener cuando estoy contigo.

No dice nada. Sólo me mira. Y no lo soporto más. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros, en sus brazos. Para sentirla.

Ella se paraliza, pero no se aleja. Llevo mis manos a su cara. Mi pulgar acaricia sus mejillas y labios.

Jesús.

Sus ojos se cierran ante el contacto y el nudo en la garganta se siente como si me estrangulara.

—¿Por favor, Katniss, podemos simplemente... volver? Todo iba tan bien antes. Fue perfecto. Quiero volver a estar así. Lo quiero mucho.

Nunca he creído en el arrepentimiento. En la culpa. Yo solía pensar que sólo estaban en la cabeza de una persona. Como el miedo a las alturas. Nada que no puedas superar si tienes determinación. Fuerza. Pero nunca he tenido a alguien — lastimado a alguien— que significaba más para mí que... yo. Y saber que metí la pata por mi temor, mi maldita estupidez, es sólo... insoportable.

Ella aleja mis manos. Y da unos pasos atrás.

—No.

Katniss recoge su bolso del suelo.

—¿Por qué?— Aclaro mi garganta. —¿Por qué no?

—¿Recuerdas cuando primero comencé a trabajar aquí? ¿Y me dijiste que tu padre quería armar una presentación de "prácticas"?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Dijiste eso porque querías al cliente. ¿Verdad?

—Es cierto.

—Y entonces la noche que nos reunimos con Anderson, me dijiste que estaba empujando mis tetas en su cara, porque... ¿Cómo lo pusiste? Para "conseguir una reacción de mí". ¿Sí o no?

¿Dónde va con esto?

—Sí.

—Y luego la semana pasada, después de todo, ¿me hiciste creer que estabas hablando con esa mujer porque querías hacerme daño?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y ahora me dices que estás enamorado de mí?

—Lo estoy.

Sacude la cabeza suavemente.

—¿Y por qué demonios debo creerte, Peeta?

Me quedo de pie ahí. Silencioso. Porque no tengo nada. Ninguna defensa. Ningún motivo hará alguna diferencia real. No para ella.

Se gira para irse. Y me entra el pánico.

—Katniss, por favor espera...

Doy un paso delante de ella. Se detiene pero mira por encima de mí, a través de mí. Como si no estuviera aquí.

—Sé que metí la pata. Mal. Lo de la chica del taxi fue estúpido y cruel. Y lo siento. Más de lo que puedas creer. Pero... no puedes permitir que eso arruine lo que podríamos tener.

Ella se ríe en mi cara.

— ¿Lo que podríamos tener? ¿Qué tenemos, Peeta? Todo lo que hemos tenido son argumentos, competencia y lujuria...

—No. Es más que eso. Lo sentí ese fin de semana, y sé que también lo sentiste. Lo que tenemos podría ser espectacular. Si le das una oportunidad. Das una —a mí—oportunidad más. Por favor.

¿Conoces esa canción "No se es demasiado orgulloso para mendigar" de los Rolling Stones? Es mi nueva canción.

Sus labios se contraen. A continuación, pasa a mi lado.

Pero tomo su brazo.

—Déjame ir, Peeta.

—No puedo. — Y no sólo me refiero a su brazo.

Ella tira lejos.

—Esfuérzate. Una vez lo hiciste. Estoy segura que puedes conseguirlo otra vez.

Luego sale por la puerta.

Y yo no la sigo.


	20. Chapter 20

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

_Enjoy…_

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 20**

Está bien. Eso no salió muy bien.

Tienes razón. Fue un maldito desastre. ¿Crees que debería haber ido tras ella? Pues te equivocas. ¿Has leído El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu? Yo sí. Es un libro sobre estrategia militar. Un buen general sabe cuándo atacar. Un gran general sabe cuándo retirarse. Para reagruparse.

Ya le dije a Katniss lo que necesitaba. Ahora tengo que mostrarle.

Las acciones ganan guerras. Las acciones curan las heridas. No las palabras. Las palabras son baratas. La mía, en particular, tiene el combinado valor de una pelusa de bolsillo en este momento.

Así que…tengo un plan. Y el fracaso no es una opción. Porque esto no es solo sobre mí, sobre lo que quiero. Ahora ya no. Es por que Katniss también lo quiere. Y ella me quiere. Claro, está luchando, pero está ahí. Como siempre lo ha estado.

Nadie jamás será para Katniss lo que yo puedo ser. Y—antes de que me quites la cabeza— no estoy diciendo esto debido a mi super desarrollada sensación de confianza. Lo digo porque detrás de la ira, bajo el dolor...Katniss esta igual de enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ella.

Mirarla es como mirarme en un maldito espejo.

No voy a renunciar. No voy a tirar la toalla. No hasta que los dos tengamos lo que queremos.

Estar juntos.

Oye, ¿sabes qué más un gran general sabe hacer?

Llamar en reservas.

.

.

.

Aquí está un hecho para ti: la mayoría de los hombres no pueden realizar múltiples tareas.

Es cierto.

Es por eso que no atrapas a muchos tipos tratando de hacer una cena de Acción de Gracias de curso completo. Esa es la razón por la que las madres de todo el mundo vuelven a casa para encontrar un área de desastre cuando dejan a sus hijos con el marido por unas horas. La mayoría de nosotros puede centrarse sólo en una cosa a la vez.

La mayoría de nosotros, excepto yo.

Antes de salir por la puerta de la oficina, llamo a Delly por el celular. No, no soy un negrero. Si eres asistente de uno de los más exitosos-banqueros de Nueva York, las llamadas nocturnas son parte de la descripción del trabajo. Ahora que mi cabeza ha sido retirada de sus vacaciones de una semana en mi culo, tengo que averiguar si me quedan clientes con los que trabajar.

Por suerte para mí, lo hago.

—Espero que puedas cultivar un tercer riñón, Peeta. —Dice Delly—. Porque si Finnick, Jack y Gale necesitan uno al mismo tiempo, vas a tener que dárselos.

Al parecer, son los que me han estado cubriendo mientras estaba haciendo esa abolladura permanente en mi sofá.

—Anótale a Jack una mesa en el Scores este fin de semana. Va por mí.

Nada dice gracias como una stripper prepago.

En cuanto a Finnick y Gale, voy a tener que pensar en eso. Tengo la sensación de que una sección de tetas en un bar está prohibida en el Lado Oscuro.

Después de que Delly me actualiza sobre el trabajo, le digo que limpie mi agenda y le doy una lista de las cosas que necesitare para mañana. Tengo un día del infierno planeado, pero no tiene nada que ver con la banca de inversión.

Para cuando cuelgo, estoy caminando por la puerta de mi apartamento. Jesucristo. Cubro mi nariz con la mano. ¿Cómo demonios viví con ese olor por siete días?

Oh, es verdad, estaba en estado vegetativo.

Tomo una buena mirada alrededor. Las bolsas de basura hacen una línea en una de las paredes. Botellas vacías están apiladas sobre la mesa. Platos sucios llenan el fregadero y el aire tiene un aroma rancio parecido a ese que se filtra a través de los respiraderos del coche cuando estás atrapado en el tráfico detrás de un camión de basura. Johanna hizo su mejor esfuerzo por limpiar, pero sigue siendo un desastre.

Como mi vida en este momento, ¿eh? Qué simbólico.

Camino hacia mi habitación donde realmente puedo respirar por la nariz. Me siento en el borde de la cama y miro el teléfono. ¿Recuerdas esas reservas que he mencionado? Es hora de llamarlas.

Recojo el teléfono y marco. Una suave voz me saluda después del segundo timbre. La perfecta combinación de fuerza, consuelo, y yo respondo.

—Hola, mamá.

Pensabas que estaba llamando a alguien más, ¿no?

En el fondo: soy hijo de mama. Soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo. Y créeme, no soy el único. Explica muchas cosas, ¿no? Esa es la razón por la que tu novio no logra llevar sus calcetines o ropa interior al cesto —porque creció con mami haciéndolo por él. Por eso tu salsa para la pasta es buena, pero no tan buena— porque sus papilas gustativas están finamente sintonizadas en la salsa Domingo de mamá.

Además, ya sabes el dicho "Una madre sabe mejor". Sí, es molesto. ¿Pero es exacto? Absolutamente, joder. Nunca he sabido que mi madre estuviera equivocada. Acerca de algo. Así que en este momento, su opinión es mi recurso más valioso. Sé lo que creo que debo hacer para arreglar las cosas con Katniss, pero quiero confirmar que eso es en realidad lo correcto a hacer. Este es un territorio nuevo para mí. Y no puedo meter la pata.

Otra vez.

Mi madre empieza a hablar de compresas frías y sopas de pollo. Pero la corto.

—Mamá, no estaba enfermo. No como crees, de todos modos.

Con un suspiro, la conduzco en todo el sórdido cuento. La versión abreviada, clasificación B.

Se siente como una confesión.

Después de describir la mañana en mi oficina donde metí la pata con Katniss —está bien, tienes razón, donde prácticamente jodí la entera perrera— mi madre suelta un doloroso—. Oh, Peeta.

Mi estómago se revuelve con pesar y decepción. Lo que no daría por una máquina del tiempo.

Termino la historia de mi caída y me dedico a explicar mis planes para arreglar todo esto mañana mismo. Cuando finalizo, ella está en silencio durante unos segundos. Y luego hace lo último que esperaba que mi educada y reservada madre hiciera.

Se ríe.

—Eres igualito a tu padre. A veces me pregunto si tienes algo de mi ADN en lo absoluto.

Nunca he visto cualquier similitud entre mi padre y yo. Excepto nuestro amor por los negocios, nuestra facilidad para tener éxito. Siempre hemos estado igualados en ese aspecto. Caso contrario, mi padre es tan puritano como se es posible. Un leal, dedicado hombre de familia. Lo opuesto de mí en todos los sentidos.

—¿Lo soy?

Ella todavía está riéndose.

—Algún día te voy a contar cómo tu padre y yo realmente terminamos juntos en Columbia. Y podrá incluir todos los detalles pequeños y sucios que él nunca quiso que tú supieras.

Si esa historia involucra sexo de cualquier manera, no quiero escucharlo.

Jamás.

Por lo que a mí respecta, mis padres han tenido sexo dos veces en toda su vida. Una vez por Johana y otra vez por mí. Eso es todo. A cierto nivel me doy cuenta de que me estoy engañando a mí mismo, pero este es un tema donde prefiero vivir en la negación.

—En cuanto a ti y a Katniss, me imagino que ella estará muy... impresionada con lo que has planeado. Con el tiempo. Al principio, me imagino que estará furiosa. Debes estar preparado para eso, Peeta.

Estoy contando con eso. ¿Recuerdas esa buena línea de la que Finnick hablo?

—Tengo que preguntarte, querido, ¿estás seguro? ¿Estás absolutamente seguro que Katniss Everdeen es la joven para ti? ¿No sólo como amante sino como una amiga, compañía, y compañera? Tienes que estar seguro, Peeta. Es malo jugar con los sentimientos de alguien; No necesitas que te diga eso.

Ahora hay reproche en su voz, el mismo tono que usó cuando tenía ocho años y me atrapo leyendo el diario de Johana.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro. Es Katniss o... nada.

Todavía estoy asombrado de que eso sea cierto. Y, francamente, estoy cagado de miedo.

Es decir, incluso antes de que follara a Katniss, mi interés en cualquier otra jodida mujer había comenzado a desvanecerse. Drásticamente. Y no fue porque eran muy malas en la cama. Fue porque ellas no eran Katniss. Si, por alguna catástrofe, Katniss no volvía conmigo, muy bien podría afeitarme la cabeza y mudarme al maldito Tíbet.

He oído que los monjes están contratando.

—Pues bien, este es mi consejo: se implacable. Inflexible. Absolutamente persistente en tu búsqueda. Si tu confianza vacila en algo, Katniss tomará eso como una señal de que tu afecto puede flaquear también. Ya le has dado varias razones para no creer en ti; No dejes que tus inseguridades le den más. Se dulce, Peeta. Se honesto. Actúa como el hombre que te he criado para ser. El hombre que sé que eres.

Sonrío. Y así, lo sé —sin duda— que de alguna manera, de alguna forma, voy a arreglar todo esto.

—Gracias, mamá.

A medida que voy despidiéndome, agrega—. Y por el amor de Dios, tan pronto como se despeje esta situación, los quiero a los dos en casa para cenar. Quiero conocer a la mujer que tiene a mi hijo envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Debe ser extraordinaria.

Un centenar de imágenes de Katniss saltan a la vez en mi cabeza...

Katniss en su escritorio, con las gafas. Toda brillantez y determinación. Una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Katniss riéndose por uno de mis inapropiados comentarios. Introduciendo a Finnick y a Annie. Ayudando a Gale a salir de un apuro.

Katniss en mis brazos, tan jodidamente apasionada y generosa. Confiada y abierta. Ella debajo de mí, encima de mí, a mí alrededor, correspondiendo movimiento con movimiento, gemido por gemido.

Sonrío más ampliamente.

—Ella es, mamá. Realmente lo es.

.

.

.

Es hora de una lección de historia, niños.

Antiguamente, cuando dos clanes estaban en guerra, enviaban a sus nobles en el campo antes de la batalla para tratar de negociar una resolución no-violenta. Si los señores podrían encontrar un compromiso, entonces no habría una pelea. Pero si no llegaban a un acuerdo—la batalla empezaba.

Y estoy hablando de batallas de la vieja escuela con hachas, flechas en llamas, del tipo con balas de cañón-que-te-quitaran-las-piernas-hasta-la-rodilla.

Sí, ésta era una escena en _Braveheart_. Pero es todavía históricamente exacto.

Mi punto es que por cada gol, hay dos maneras de alcanzarlo: el camino difícil y el camino fácil. Los hombres de ese entonces lo comprendieron. Y yo también. Es por eso que estoy afuera de mi oficina esperando atrapar a Katniss antes de que camine a través de la puerta del edificio. Para extender la rama de olivo. Para trabajar por una solución pacífica.

Llamaremos a este mi "camino fácil".

Y aquí viene. ¿La vez abajo del bloque? Aparentemente, no soy el único que vino a trabajar hoy listo para la guerra. Katniss definitivamente tiene su armadura.

Llevaba un traje de pantalón negro y tacones tan altos que estará al mismo nivel de mis ojos. Su cabello está trenzado en un apretado moño con unos mechones acariciando su rostro. Su mentón está levantado, sus ojos son duros y camina feroces, y decididos pasos.

Jodidamente magnífica.

Mi corazón se acelera, y mi polla se eleva a media asta, pero lo ignoro. Es cierto, ha pasado un maldito milenio desde que conseguí algo, pero más tarde llegaré a eso. Ahora, mi enfoque está completamente sobre Katniss y mi siguiente paso.

Me alejo del edificio y la encuentro a mitad de camino.

—Hola, Katniss. Estás especialmente comestible esta mañana.

Sonrío y extiendo una flor de lavanda púrpura. No la toma. En cambio, pasa junto a mí sin decir una palabra.

Marcho para atrás así estoy todavía delante de ella.

—Buenos días, Katniss.

Ella intenta adelantarme, pero la bloqueo. Y sonrió.

No puede evitarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿No estás hablando conmigo? ¿Crees que es factible teniendo en cuenta que trabajamos juntos?

Su voz es plana y ensayada, como un robot.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Mellark que no. Si usted tiene que discutir conmigo, estaría encantada de conversar con usted. Pero si no es sobre trabajo, entonces prefiero…

—¿Señor Mellak?— _No lo creo_—. ¿Es algún pervertido juego de rol? Yo soy el jefe malo y tú eres la secretaria sexy?

Tensa su mandíbula, y su mano se aprieta en su maletín.

—O puedes ser el jefe, si lo deseas. Y yo podría ser el ayudante sumiso que necesita ser castigado. Definitivamente puedo entrar en la cosa de la dominatrix.

Hace un sonido de asco.

Y se aleja.

Fácilmente la alcanzo.

—No, espera, Katniss. Estoy bromeando. Era una broma. Espera. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

Su voz es afilada, molesta.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sonrío y extiendo la flor otra vez.

—Ven a cenar conmigo el sábado.

Su frente se arruga.

—¿Estás tomando algún tipo de medicamento del que no soy consciente?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No deje todo claro anoche? ¿Por qué crees que consideraría volver a salir contigo?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Esperaba que estuvieras de mejor humor esta mañana. Tal vez después de una buena noche de sueño te darías cuenta de que todavía... te gusto.

Ella resopla.

—No contengas la respiración.

Da un paso. Luego se detiene y se gira hacia mí.

—No, pensándolo bien, hazlo.

Mantengo el paso junto a ella mientras continúa hacia el edificio. Tengo dos minutos, quizás menos. Hablo rápido.

—En serio, Katniss, he estado pensando…

—Las maravillas nunca cesarán.

¿Fue siempre así de sabelotodo?

—Quiero volver a empezar. Hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Quiero invitarte a salir. Decir todas las cosas que debería haber dicho antes. Acerca de lo increíble que eres. Lo importante que eres para mí. Ah, y no voy a mentir otra vez.

Nunca.

En serio.

¿Si diez años a partir de ahora, Katniss me pregunta si un determinado par de jeans hacen que su culo se vea gordo, y es cierto? Voy a tomar mi vida en mis manos y decir que sí.

Lo juro.

Ella mira hacia el frente mientras responde:

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no gracias. Hacerme sentir estúpida y usada no está en lo alto de mi lista de tareas esta semana. He estado allí, he hecho eso. No busco una repetición.

Agarro su codo suavemente y la giro hacia mí. Trato de atrapar sus ojos, pero ella se niega a encontrarse con los míos. Mi voz es baja. Y sincera.

—Katniss...Entré en pánico. Me asusté y metí la pata. No va volver a suceder. He aprendido de mis errores.

—¡Qué coincidencia!— Me mira de arriba abajo significativamente—. Igual que yo.

Entonces camina lejos. Y suelto una gran respiración.

Está bien.

El camino difícil será.

_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

_._

_._

_._


	21. Chapter 21

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

_Enjoy…_

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Cuando Katniss abre la puerta del edificio, yo estoy justo detrás de ella. En cuanto cruza el umbral, la música comienza.

Y ella se detiene en seco.

Se hacen llamar _The Three Man Band_. Son músicos ambulantes. Literalmente. El cantante tiene una guitarra colgando de una correa a través de un micrófono conectado a su pecho y sus hombros. La baterista tiene un conjunto de seis piezas en un arnés en el frente—como un niño en una banda, pero mucho más genial. El último tipo tiene la combinación de una base de guitarra y un teclado, descansando en una plataforma en su cintura.

Realmente no es tan cursi como suena. Son muy buenos. Como una de esas bandas que hacen covers y que tocan en la costa de Jersey en el verano. Están tocando "Caught Up In You" de 38 Special

Katniss me sisea a través de sus dientes.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, no sé cómo tocar la guitarra. Y no puedo cantar. Así que...

Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Música, Peeta? Ese es el gran plan. ¿No intento eso Marvel? Sí, Johnson intentó esta estrategia y falló. Pero esto será diferente.

Mejor.

Más largo.

_The Three Man Band_ son mobiles. Lo que significa que pueden —y lo harán— seguir a Katniss todo el día. La serenata será no sólo con una, sino decenas de canciones cuidadosamente escogidas. Y no, esto no es todo el plan. Es sólo el primer pasó. Hay más.

—Te odio.

No, no lo hace.

Deslizo mi flor no reclamada detrás de su oreja.

—Escucha las palabras, Katniss.

El cantante canturrea acerca de un hombre de rodillas, que está tan enamorado que quiere cambiar, ser mejor, más. Por ella.

Katniss arranca la flor de su pelo y la tira al suelo. Luego me empuja caminando hacia el ascensor y entra.

Y _The Three Man Band_ siguen alrededor de ella. Todavía tocando.

Se ve horrorizada, ¿no? Cuando las puertas se cierran, casi me siento mal.

Casi.

Tomo el siguiente ascensor hasta el piso cuarenta. Para entonces, los sonidos de "Angel" de Aerosmith llenan el aire. Al parecer, Katniss ha negado la entrada a The Three Man Band a su oficina. Así que están estacionados afuera de su puerta cerrada.

Me detengo en el escritorio de Delly. Ella me da mi café.

—Buena canción.

—Gracias. ¿Todo listo?

—Asegurado y cargado, jefe. — Entonces ella chasquea sus dedos. —Oh, y he traído esto para ti.— Me entrega una caja mediana llena de DVDs. Colocadas en la parte superior está: Lo que el viento se llevó, Un gran amor, La bella y la bestia, Casablanca, y …The Notebook.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Investigación. Para ti. Me imaginé que podrías necesitarlo.

Sonrío.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Delly?

—Pasar el resto de tu vida solo y miserable.

No está lejos de la realidad.

—Toma otra semana de vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Llevo mi caja de golosinas a mi oficina y me preparo para la fase dos.

.

.

.

Flores. Muchas mujeres dicen que no quieren. Pero cada mujer es feliz cuando reciben.

Por eso que he hecho arreglos para que las entreguen en la oficina de Katniss, cada hora. Siete docenas a la vez. Una docena por cada día que estamos separados.

Romántico, ¿no? Yo también lo creo.

Y aunque sé que las favoritas de Katniss son las margaritas blancas, le dije claramente al florista que las evitara. En cambio, he elegido las especies exóticas, ramos de flores con pétalos de colores brillantes y formas extrañas. Las clases de flores que Katniss probablemente nunca ha visto en su vida, desde lugares que nunca ha visitado.

Lugares a los que quiero llevarla.

Al principio he mantenido las notas simples y genéricas. Echa un vistazo:

**Katniss,**

**Lo siento.**

**Peeta**

**.**

**Katniss,**

**Déjame compensarte.**

**Peeta**

**.**

**Katniss,**

**Te extraño. Perdóname, por favor.**

**Peeta.**

Pero después de unas horas me di cuenta que tenía que intensificar a un nivel superior. Ser más creativo. ¿Qué te parece?

**Katniss,**

**Me estás convirtiendo en un acosador.**

**Peeta**

**.**

**Katniss, **

**Sal el sábado conmigo y te daré todos mis clientes. **

**Cada. Uno. De. Ellos. **

**Peeta.**

**. **

**Katniss, **

**Si me tiro delante de un autobús, **

**¿Irías a visitarme al hospital? **

**Peeta. **

**PD - Trata de no sentirte demasiado culpable si no sobrevivo. De verdad.**

Esa última tanda fue entregada hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ahora estoy sentado en mi escritorio, esperando. ¿Esperando por qué, te preguntas? Ya verás. Katniss puede ser terca, pero no está hecha de piedra.

La puerta de mi oficina golpea abierta, dejando un hueco en la pared.

Aquí vamos.

—¡Me estás volviendo loca!

Sus mejillas están rojas, su respiración es rápida y tiene una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Hermosa.

Alzo las cejas esperanzadamente.

—¿Loca? ¿Como si quisieras rasgar mi camisa otra vez?

—No. Loca como el picor de una infección de hongos que simplemente no va a desaparecer.

Me estremecí. No puede evitarlo.

Es decir—_Cristo. _

Katniss camina hacia mi escritorio.

—Estoy intentando trabajar. Necesito concentrarme. Y tienes Manny, Moe y Jack tocando cada cursi canción ochentera escrita alguna vez afuera de la puerta de mi oficina

—¿Cursi? ¿En serio? Eh. Había pensado que eras el tipo de chica que tenía una cosa por los ochenta.

Bueno, se vive y se aprende.

—Lo digo en serio, Peeta. Este es un lugar de negocios; No puedo ser la única que le moleste este ruido.

Bien. Volvimos a Peeta. Progreso.

¿Y en cuanto a molestar al resto del personal? Pensé en eso. Hablé con la mayoría de la gente en este piso y les di un adelanto sobre el entretenimiento durante el día. No parece importarles.

—Lo digo en serio, Katniss. No deberías estar trabajando. Deberías estar escuchando. Yo elegí esa lista de reproducción. Es mi gran gesto. Para mostrarte cómo me siento.

—Me importa un bledo lo que sientes.

—Bueno, eso es duro.

Cruza sus brazos y su pie golpea el piso.

—Sabes, no quería hacerlo, pero me no has dejado ninguna opción. Es obvio que eres demasiado inmaduro para manejar esto como un adulto. Así que...Voy a decirle a tu padre.

Claro.

Ella es quien le va a decir a papá, pero yo estoy siendo inmaduro.

Por supuesto.

Y he pensado en eso también.

—Mi padre está en California por las próximas dos semanas. No estoy excesivamente preocupado por lo que podría hacerme a través de vía telefónica. — Abre la boca para intentarlo de nuevo, pero sigo—. Podrías intentar hablar con Frank. Pero está en los Hamptons, en el curso de todo el año de golf que Trump acaba de abrir. George está en su oficina. — Se gira, pero mis próximas palabras le hacen detenerse—. Te advierto, sin embargo... tiene una real debilidad por los románticos. No tendría mis esperanzas demasiado altas si fuera tú. Y él es mi padrino.

Me mira un momento. Trata de pensar en un replica. Me alegro haber quitado todos los objetos pesados de mi escritorio.

Tú sabes, los que probablemente quiera tirar en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

—No puedes hacer esto. Es acoso sexual.

Me pongo de pie y me inclino a mi escritorio. —Demándame.

Su boca se abre para vomitar lo que estoy seguro será una diatriba de proporciones volcánicas. Pero la interrumpo. Y mi voz está en calma. Racional.

—O, puedes ahorrarte el problema y salir conmigo el sábado. Una cita. Una noche y todo esto desaparece. Después de eso, si todavía no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, te dejo sola. Palabra de Scout.

Técnicamente, esto no es una mentira. Ya hemos establecido que los Boy Scout no eran lo mío. Lagunas, ¿recuerdas?

Su rostro se contorsiona en una máscara de repugnancia.

—Absolutamente no. No voy a ser chantajeada para salir contigo.

Me vuelvo a sentar.

—Es la opción fuerte. La decisión feminista, soy-una- mujer-escúchame-rugir. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Katniss.

Sus ojos se entrecierran sospechosamente.

Chica inteligente.

—Además, no puedo esperar para que veas lo que he planeado para mañana. No programaría ninguna reunión, sin embargo. Tal vez sea demasiado ruidoso.

Su voz se eleva con cada palabra. Como el trueno de una tormenta que se está acercando.

— ¡Eres un manipulador, infantil y vengativo bastardo!

—No estoy, trato de serlo.

Ella hace su camino alrededor de mi escritorio, y me levanto para encontrarla.

—¡Un egoísta, egocéntrico, presumido hijo de puta!

—Lo sé.

Me pega en el pecho con ambos puños.

_Golpe. _

—¡Ojalá que nunca te hubiese visto en ese estúpido club!

_Golpe. _

—¡Ojalá que nunca hubiese conseguido este trabajo!

_Golpe. _

—¡Ojalá que nunca te hubiese conocido!

Agarro sus muñecas y tiro cerca de ella.

Ahora aquí es cuando normalmente empezamos a besarnos.

¿Estabas esperando esa parte? Lo siento. No va a pasar. Porque no se trata de mí y mi erección. Ahora ya no. Y tengo que probarle eso a Katniss.

Así que me contengo. Pero no es fácil, porque no lo es. No hay nada que quiera más que moldear mi boca en la suya y recordarle lo bueno que era entre nosotros. Qué tan bueno puede ser todavía.

Me inclino y descanso mi frente contra la suya. Ella cierra los ojos. Cepillo mi nariz contra la suya e inhalo, necesitando una solución. Huele incluso mejor de lo que recuerdo. Como galletas calientes en el jardín del maldito Edén.

Y entonces susurro—. Siento haberte herido. No quise decir nada de eso. Ni una sola palabra. Por favor, créeme.

Katniss abre sus ojos. Hay sorpresa en esas bellezas grises. Y miedo, como un ciervo que acaba de sentir la esencia de un cazador. Porque ella quiere creerme. Y sabe que yo lo sé.

Entonces parpadea. Y sus ojos son duros. Es difícil decir si está más enojada conmigo o con sí misma.

Probablemente conmigo.

Empuja mi pecho y caigo de nuevo en mi silla.

—¡Jódete!

Acecha de nuevo alrededor de mi escritorio hacia la puerta.

—¿Aquí? Ahora?— Levanto la mirada hasta el techo, como si me estuviera debatiendo ante la perspectiva. —Bueno... bien. Pero se amable. Mi sofá es virgen.

Aflojo mi corbata y comienzo a desabrochar mi camisa.

Tartamudea. Luego apunta su dedo a mí y prácticamente gruñe.

Sí, es jodidamente caliente.

—¡Ugh!— Entonces sale de mi oficina. Se detiene en frente de _The Three Man Band_, que han estado esperando afuera—. ¡Y no me sigan!

Cuando ella desaparece al final del pasillo, el cantante me mira.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Y siguen los pasos de Katniss, cantando a todo pulmón "Heat of the Moment" de Asia.

Oye, ¿qué pasa? Pareces preocupada. No lo estés. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Todo es parte del plan.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

Adaptación de la historia de Emma Chase con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins…

_Enjoy…_

**TANGLED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 22**

Apuesto que no sabias esto, pero muchos chicos tienen una cosa por Ariel. ¿Ya sabes, de _La Sirenita_? Nunca he sentido eso, pero puedo entender la atracción: ella llena las conchas muy bien, es una pelirroja y la mayor parte de la película no puede hablar.

A la luz de esto, no estoy muy perturbado por la semi-erección que tengo mientras veo La Bella Y La Bestia, parte la tarea que Delly me dio. Me gusta Bella. Es caliente. Bueno... para ser un dibujo animado, de todos modos. Me recuerda a Katniss. Es ingeniosa. Inteligente. Y no toma nada de mierda de la bestia o ese imbécil con los brazos monstruosamente grandes.

Observo con atención la televisión cuando Bella se agacha para alimentar a un pájaro. Entonces me inclino hacia adelante, esperando tener una buena vista del escote...

Voy a ir al infierno, ¿no?

No puedo evitarlo. Estoy desesperado. Frustrado.

Cachondo.

Te dije que llegaría a esto más adelante, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, es más tarde. Me siento como una sacudida lata de refresco que está a punto de explotar. Mi récord es de doce días, pero esto es diferente.

Peor.

Me he vuelto un pavo frío. Completamente. Ni siquiera me he hecho una paja. Ni una vez. En unos malditos nueve días. Creo que la acumulación de semen está empezando a afectar mi cerebro. Como el azúcar a un diabético.

Por qué no he usado la mano que Dios me dio, ¿te preguntas?

Es una nueva regla. Mi penitencia autoimpuesta por mi estupidez. Me niego a venir hasta que Katniss no esté conmigo. Ayer me pareció una buena idea. Pero después de verla hoy, estoy seguro de que la espera va a matarme.

No ruedes los ojos.

Tú no entiendes. Si no eres un hombre, no puedes. No te imaginas cuán importante es la regular satisfacción sexual para nosotros. Es crucial. Vital.

Te lo voy a explicar.

En 2004, UCLA realizó una encuesta para determinar cuán altamente las mujeres valoran tener sexo en una relación en comparación con otras actividades diarias. ¿Sabes qué encontraron? Ocho de cada diez —lo que es el ochenta por ciento— dijo que si le daban a elegir entre sexo o sueño, elegirían sueño.

Ese mismo año, NYU realizó su propio estudio. Con las ratas. Implantaron electrodos en el cerebro de las ratas masculinas y pusieron dos botones en sus jaulas. Cuando los suertudos y pequeños bastardos presionaban el botón azul, los electrodos desencadenaban un orgasmo. Cuando pulsaban un botón rojo, les daban comida.

¿Te interesa saber qué pasó con todas las ratas?

Murieron.

Murieron de hambre.

Nunca presionaron el botón rojo.

¿Necesito decir más?

De todos modos, aquí estoy. Atrapado en mi propia pequeña jaula sin el botón azul. Pero...

Tal vez puedo tener la siguiente mejor cosa. Detengo la película. A continuación, recojo el teléfono y marco.

—¿Hola?—Su voz es adormilada. Ronca.

—Hola, Katniss.

—¿Peeta? Cómo... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

—Busque en tu archivo personal.

Sí, esas cosas deben ser confidenciales, pero pedí un favor. Juego para ganar. Nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

Me recuesto en el sofá mientras imágenes de Katniss en cama bailan en mi cabeza.

—Así que... ¿qué estas usando?

_Click. _

Eso salió bien.

Llamo otra vez.

—Hola.

—Estabas pensando en mí antes de que te llamara, ¿verdad?

_Click. _

Sonrío. Y vuelvo a marcar.

—¿Qué?

—Por si acaso te estás preguntando, todavía la tengo.

—¿Tienes qué?

—Tu ropa interior. Las de encaje negro. Están en mi cajón. A veces me acuesto con ellas bajo mi almohada.

¿Enfermo? Posiblemente.

—¿Guardas los trofeos de todas tus víctimas? Muy asesino serial de ti.

—No, no de todas ellas. Sólo de ti.

—¿Debo estar halagada? Asqueada es lo más parecido.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos añadir otra a la colección.

_Click. _

Ahora esto es simplemente ridículo.

Llamo otra vez.

—¿Qué. Diablos. Quieres?

_A ti. _

_Y a mí. _

_Varados en una lujosa isla desierta por una semana. _

—No cuelgues. Te seguiré llamando.

—Entonces voy a mantener descolgado el teléfono.

El desafío en su voz lleva mi semi-erección a toda mecha. ¿He dicho una semana? Me refería a un mes.

Por lo menos.

—Entonces voy a visitarte. Me plantare fuera de tu puerta y hablare a través de ella. No te hará muy popular entre los vecinos.

Durante unos segundos, no habla. Es después de la medianoche. Probablemente se pregunta si lo digo en serio.

Lo estoy.

Entonces resopla.

—Bien. Permaneceré en el teléfono. ¿Tienes una razón para llamar, o simplemente quieres molestarme más?

Le digo la desnuda y honesta verdad.

—Sólo quería oír tu voz.

No hace mucho tiempo, podía parar por la oficina de Katniss cuando quería. Podría hablar con ella. Mírala. Escúchala.

Extraño eso. Mucho.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunto.

—Trabajando.

—Yo también. Algo así. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Una propuesta para un nuevo cliente. Ceasar Flickerman.

—¿El millonario? ¿No está él..., loco?

—Es muy excéntrico, sí.

He oído que es un puto chiflado. Como uno de esos fanáticos Trekkie que saben la lengua Klingon o alteran quirúrgicamente sus oídos como el Sr. Spock.

—¿En que está interesado?

—La tecnología. La investigación científica para prolongar la vida, para ser exactos.

Su voz es cómoda ahora. Normal. Casi amistosa.

—Tengo algunos contactos en criogenia. Podría ponerte en contacto. Deberíamos discutirlo durante la cena del sábado.

—¿Estás intentando sobornarme?

—¿Preferirías desayuno? El almuerzo funciona para mí también.

En este punto, me conformaría con una ligera merienda al mediodía.

Ella resopla. No es una risa, pero está cerca.

—Déjalo ir, Peeta.

Sonrió aunque ella no lo puede ver.

—No va a pasar. Esto puedo seguir para siempre. Tengo una resistencia increíble, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Tengo que colgar otra vez?

Me quejó.

—No. Voy a ser bueno.

Giro de lado. Mi apartamento está a media luz y silencioso. Se siente íntimo. Como una de esas conversaciones nocturnas que tuviste en la escuela secundaria bajo las mantas porque no debías estar todavía en el teléfono.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad?

Hay una sonrisa en su voz cuando ella contesta.

—Mi madre viene de visita. Los de Annie también, así todos saldremos juntos a cenar en Navidad. Y entonces mi contrato llega hasta el mes que viene, así que planeo hacer caza de algún apartamento mientras mamá está aquí. Espero que Nueva York le impresione. Tal vez encontraré un lugar con el que seducirla para que se quede.

—¿Y Johnson? ¿Todavía está con Annie?

No quiero ningún ataque sorpresa, ¿verdad?

El borde está de vuelta en su tono cuando me dice:

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero Marvel se mudó a los Ángeles hace tres días.

Bueno, ¿no me hace eso querer levantarme y hacer el baile feliz en mi mesa de comedor?

—¿Ustedes todavía... se hablan?

—Va a enviarme un correo electrónico una vez que esté instalado. Para hacerme saber cómo van las cosas.

—Katniss... ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos, ese día en tu oficina?

Debería haber tenido las bolas para escucharla ese día. Debería haberle hecho esta pregunta entonces. En ese momento pensé que sería más fácil pretender que no me importaba escucharla decir no.

Me equivoqué.

Parece triste cuando contesta. Y cansada.

—Hablamos, Peeta. Le dije que lo amaba, que siempre será una parte de mí. Le dije que yo sabía que él también me amaba. Pero nosotros no estábamos... enamorados. No de la forma en que debería ser... no por mucho tiempo. Me tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente Marvel estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Y—Soltó una molesta respiración—. No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Estamos en silencio por un momento. Y luego simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Katniss.

Ella guarda silencio. No responde en lo absoluto.

Y mi pecho se aprieta porque sé el por qué.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Creo que eres un excelente mentiroso cuando quieres ser, Peeta.

Ay. Así que esto es lo que se siente el dormir en la cama que hiciste, ¿no? Es una mierda.

Pero mi voz es firme. Determinada y nada-malditamente-indecisa.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Katniss. Pero está bien. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Maldíceme, pégame. Haz todo para sacarlo de tu sistema. Puedo soportarlo. Porque cuanto más me alejas, más voy a luchar para demostrarte que esto es real. Que no voy a ninguna parte y que lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar. Y entonces algún día, tal vez no en cualquier momento pronto, pero un día voy a decirte, Katniss Everdeen, eres el amor de mi vida, y no tendrás ninguna duda al respecto.

Después de un minuto, Katniss aclara su garganta.

—Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde. Y tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Sí. Está bien. Yo también.

—Buenas noches, Peeta.

Sonrío.

—Podría haberlo sido. Pero tú estás al otro lado de la ciudad.

Entonces se ríe. Es rápido y ahogado, pero es genuino. Y estoy seguro que es el mejor sonido que he escuchado.

—Dulces sueños, Katniss. Ya sabes, en los que estamos tú y yo. Desnudos.

_Click. _


End file.
